Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad
by Phoenix Fervor
Summary: A dark story. The Sechs Empire is massing for another attack. Can the villagers evade their assault? Characters and settings from RF1/RFF, with original input. Romantic emphasis on Lara with an original character.
1. Chapter One: Arrival

Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad

A Rune Factory Fic by Phoenixfervor

* * *

Author's notes:

I just got over a very long writer's block. This is a very "He said-she said" chapter, very simple, not all that descriptive. I'll probably rewrite it as I get back into the swing of things. This chapter may begin on a lighthearted note, but be warned, don't get too attached to it. The story WILL get dark...

Rather than have a big long "Introduction chapter" tackling EVERYTHING, I'll address things as the need arises. First off, I realize I forgot to describe the new character I introduced, Merryck is 5'9'', brown hair and eyes, has a goatee, and is 21. I introduced him to make him the town guard, eventually.

The timeframe is roughly 3 years after the ending of Rune Factory Frontier., and this story will include most of the cast of RF1 as well. Since they're considered the canon pairing, Mist and Raguna got married roughly 3 months before this story starts. I'll be sure to pair other characters, too. I have some good ideas, once we get around to them :P

Again, a very simply written chapter. I'll be sure to do better on chapter 2, I promise. I just got over a long writer's block, and trying to get back into my groove.

And there's a reason Lara acts so frantic in this chapter. Stay tuned to find out, maybe in chapter 2! Hint: there's a reason "Pulling a Selphy" is a figure of speech around Trampoli, and this involves recent antics.

* * *

Chapter one: Arrival

"Honey, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" Satisfied with his answer of "mmmph," Mist got out of bed and got dressed. It was 5:30 AM, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She hadn't yet told her husband, but she thought she might be pregnant. She smiled at the thought, as she grabbed a turnip from the fridge. Taking a moment to ponder just how it managed to stay cold, she decided to ask Lute about it next time he came to town peddling his wares.

Taking a step out the door, Mist took a moment to marvel at the beauty of the rising sun, as its rays danced amidst the clouds. "Funny how it's so beautiful even if it looks like it's going to rain." she said out loud, to no one in particular, before walking past her husband's shipping box.

Heading towards the south district, she smiled as the runeys danced around in the air. She had always liked the little spirits, for some inexplicable reason, and she felt like she should stay in Tramploi, even after the events that summoned her here had ended.

Then, in an instant, her smile faded. She noticed a man, collapsed on the ground. "Why does this always happen here in Norad?" she asked a Grass runey floating by, as if expecting an answer. Walking over to him, she thought, "Well, turnips always make me feel better... that and I don't have a watering can for the customary treatment." she chuckled, remembering what she had done when she first met Raguna, and then what Raguna had done to Selphy.

The man lay on his stomach, so she rolled him over on his back. "Wow, he's heavy!" She exclaimed, noting that the man was easily a full foot taller than her and far more muscular. Grabbing his goateed chin, she put hit teeth up to the turnip and helped him peel a bit off, before closing his mouth.

The reaction was immediate. The man regained consciousness and spun around, spitting out the turnip as he scrambled to hunch on all fours. A voice that was much higher than what Mist expected exclaimed "Turnip! Why Was I eating a turnip? Damnit, my allergies!"

_'Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea I ever had...'_ Mist thought to herself, hiding the remains of the turnip in her pockets. She paused for a moment before asking him "Excuse me, a-are you okay?" She gasped as her eyes met his. It was only a flash, for a second, but she recognized it. The same look Raguna had in his eyes when he fought to save her from Gelwein. The eyes of a warrior.

"Huh?" he asked, rubbing his head. "I... honestly have no idea. Why am I lying here on the ground like this? And how did I even get here?" He cast his gaze around, "And most importantly of all... I've never been here in my life, how do I know this place!" He tried to pull himself up, but staggered and landed on his back again. "Oh well. Maybe you can help me," he told her, "I seem to have a bit of a hard time standing up for some reason. Could you help me to the infirmary?" He didn't remain conscious to hear Mist's answer, however, leaving Mist dumbfounded and baffled as he passed out again.

"Passing out without even telling me his name, that was kind of rude of him..." Mist said with a sigh, "At least Raguna was fine when I gave him some food and water..."

* * *

"Lara, will he be okay?" Raguna asked her, as she stood over the unconscious man he had carried. She nodded, and began to apply a salve to some of the scratches and scrapes on his hands and legs.

"From what I can tell, he was probably weak from blood loss." Lara explained, indicating the bandages she had wrapped around the man's shins. "Judging from his condition, he'd been travelling in the densest areas of the woods for a very long time. I plan on keeping him here awhile, to ensure he recovers fully."

"If you say so." the man mumbled, showing for the first time that he was awake. He kept his eyes closed as he talked, too tired to open them. "I'm in no hurry to leave. I've been looking forever and found no clues. I'd say I've earned a break, anyways..." Confused, Raguna and Lara exchanged puzzled looks.

"Looking for what?" Lara inquired, "What could possibly be more important than your health, young man? DO you have any idea how close to-" she stopped, as something she didn't expect to hear from him reached her ears: laughter.

"I actually do have a good reason, but it's a long story. The name's Merryck, by the way, and thank you for saving me." He sat up, only to have Lara push him back down. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He told her, "I don't have the first clue on where to continue looking for my sister, anyways..."

"Your sister?" Raguna asked him, "There's a girl in the village who was looking for her brother, but you don't look like you're from the far east like her... you couldn't be looking for Uzuki, could you?"

Merryck shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My sister's name is Laura, and I seem to have... holes... in my memory. I remember her name and her face, but not where we used to live, or where she lives now. It's really confusing and it's driving me nuts! Not to mention I always seem to know things I don't remember knowing. Like right now, we're in Trampoli, right?" Lara and Raguna both nodded. "I've never been here in my life, so how do I know it?" he asked. After a silence, he sighed, "I think I've been working myself too hard and what I probably need is some rest to help clear my mind. So like I said, keep me here as long as you like. It might help me more than you know."

"You'll have to forgive my scepticism," Lara told him, "But the last patient I had who agreed to stay ended up collapsing every other day and going days on end without eating!" Raguna started laughing, remembering the problems Selphy had caused.

Merryck started laughing, too. "I suppose the fact that I was found unconscious doesn't help, huh?" Raguna nodded, but Lara was clearly not amused.

"Why do both of you find this so funny!" she demanded to know, "Honestly! You need to take better care of yourselves! Yes, you too, Raguna!" she added, as he began to protest, "You're married now, you can't keep pushing yourself like when Mist went missing!"

Merryck smiled. "Sounds like there's a story behind that. You'll need to tell me sometime. For now, though...? I'm not allowed to leave, so could someone bring me something to eat? I'm kind of-" His stomach interrupted him with a loud roar. "Okay, very hungry. All I've had to eat in days was a bite of that turnip I was fed when I was passed out, and I'm allergic to those..."

* * *

"Mist found a young man collapsed in the South district, near Miss Bianca's mansion!" Tabatha told her friends. Rosetta was taking a break from stocking the shelves, and was leaving Danny to mind the store as she spoke to her customers, while Eunice was at Materia on errands.

"Is he cute?" Rosetta asked, "I mean wait, no, I don't mean it that way! I mean, I figured you didn't get a chance to meet him or anything, it's just... what's the general opinion of this guy? Does he seem okay?"

"I hear that Lara's going crazy trying to treat him!" Eunice laughed, "She keeps thinking he'll pull a Selphy, and she doesn't believe him when he says he'll behave! It's so silly!"

"Well, I cannot say if Lara has ever met someone who has ever been outside her ability to handle." Tabatha pointed out, "But Selphy certainly did push her limits! I suppose it would only be natural for her to be a little bit... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Sceptical?" Rosetta asked.

"Right!" Tabatha said, with a nod. "Thank you, Rosetta. I don't use that word much, and since the human tongue isn't my first language, I guess I forgot it! That almost never happens, it is kind of embarrassing..."

Danny walked over and sighed. "I don't know, do we even have room here in town? There are no free rooms at the inn, the only spare room in town is Mist's old room, now that she got married. Not sure how Anette would feel about having a stranger move in with her..."

"You idiot!" Rosetta laughed, "Who said he's staying long term? Lara's just keeping him until he recovers! Now get your mind out of lala land concerning Anette and get back to work! You can take your break when I'm back behind the counter!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Merryck was bored. Lara was arguing with him, but to no avail.

"I said bored, not confrontational!" Merryck sighed, "I know I can't leave, but I'm going crazy here! Can't I have a book or something to read?" He had propped himself back up into a sitting position, which Lara did not approve of.

"No, you should really try to get some sleep! Your body needs rest to recover!" Lara scolded him, pushing him back down onto his back. "

"I just woke up not long ago, and how many hours was I passed out? I won't be able to sleep before tonight!" he protested, "So a book or just someone to talk to, anything to pass the time!"

"Well," Lara began, "I suppose if you really can't sleep, I don't have any other patients, so I have time to talk. What did you want to talk about?"

Over the next hour, Lara learned more than she expected to about him. His birthday was the 23rd of Summer, and despite his beard, he was younger than he looked and was in fact closer to Raguna's age than anyone would have guessed. His knowledge of human anatomy, from bones to muscles, surpassed her own, but she still knew more about medicines.

* * *

That night, at the Snowstyle tavern, Rita was the busiest she'd been in years. Most of Trampoli's younger residents were now old enough to drink, so business was booming. Today was Rosetta's birthday, and Mist was treating her to a night out.

"I still don't get why Rita doesn't sell turnips..." Mist moaned, as Rosetta sipped her wine. Every sip made her smile widen and her cheeks rosier. "You look like you're enjoying that!" Mist observed, "Now I know what to do with any wine I might get. I don't like it too much, myself."

A little tipsy, Rosetta replied, "Or you can get your husband drunk! I bet he's more fun when he's laughing as much as I am! Seriously, when are you two going to have a baby? Has he even realized you're even married yet? It's been what, three months?" Mist blushed, and moved the bottle away from Rosetta, who had just poured her 5th glass.

"We can talk about that when you're sober." Mist told her, "And speaking of which, you'd better take it easy on the wine, or else Lara will condemn you to bed rest like the new guy in town!"

"Huh?" Rosetta asked her, "I didn't know anyone new was in town? Unless that guy you found in the South district plans on staying?" Mist started laughing, and paused for a moment before replying.

"More like Lara's pulling another Selphy on us, with forcing him to stay while he recovers." A particular patron of the tavern overheard her, and felt the need to object.

"I heard that!" Selphy warned her, as she looked up from her book. "Stop saying 'Pulling a Selphy' like it's some kind of inside joke! It actually hurts!" This only added to Rosetta's giddiness. "Seriously!" Selphy exclaimed, annoyed by Rosetta's laughing, "What am I, the punchline of a bad joke!"

"Yes!" Rosetta laughed, doubling over and falling out of her seat. Mist rolled her eyes at her friend, and, deciding she'd had enough, paid the tab and walked her friend home. Selphy just sighed, and went back to her book.

Minutes after Mist left, Raguna came walking in. "Good evening, Rita!" he called, as he approached the bar, "Lara asked me to cook something for her patient since he's bored out his mind and she's trying to entertain him so he doesn't wander off. What's on the menu for today?"

As Rita gathered up Raguna's order, she asked, "So what's he like, anyways? All I know is he was passed out in the South District and Mist found him! He sounds like a real character if Lara can't keep him in line!"

Raguna had a good laugh, but only took a moment before answering. "He's actually very easygoing, if easy to bore. Lara's just flipping out because of HOW he arrived in town. She's afraid he'll pull a Selphy on her and-"

Slamming her book down on the table, Selphy yelled "Would people stop using that phrase around me! Please! Seriously, I feel like the punchline of a bad joke!" Knocking her chair over, Selphy got up and stormed out the door, leaving the patrons silent and staring at one another, not sure what to make of it.

* * *

The sun had fallen, and Candy was busy at work in the kitchen, busy making supper for her big sister. "I wonder when Grandpa's getting back from visiting his friend in the city?" she wondered aloud, as she looked at the fish that lay on the cutting board. "Does sis really expect me took cook this? I already told her fish stink and I don't like cooking them!" Picking up the fish, Candy walked over to her sister and thrust it into her hand. "Nice try. We're having garden salad, not seafood!"

"...oh." Cinnamon replied, as her sister walked back to the kitchen and proceeded to chop up the cucumber. Cinnamon walked right up behind her sister and asked "You met Lara's patient? What was he like?"

"I don't know." Candy told her, "He seemed like a really nice guy to me, but the spirits seem really nervous."

"Why?" Cinnamon asked, but Candy just shook her head.

"I don't know. But he seems the kind of person to leave town if he knew he was bothering anyone, so I didn't ask." Candy told her, "And he says he has holes in his memory. He remembers his name and how he was looking for his sister. He remembers his sister's name and the rest of his family, but not where he's from or where his sister is. I don't get it. Doesn't amnesia usually target your whole memory?"

"Not always." Cinnamon told her, "Sometimes, shock can make people forget bad times. Other people are like Raguna and forget everything. I don't know why he'd forget the name of his hometown but not his family... but..."

"I just don't know." Candy told her, "The spirits might not be nervous about him. But if they were, at least we would know it was him. I'm worried that this may be..."

"Something else?" Cinnamon paused to consider the possibilities, before her sister replied.

"Maybe not another Gelwein and Whale Island, but..."

"I'll keep my eyes open." Cinnamon reassured her sister, "I can't talk to the spirits, but I can try anyway."

"Thanks, sis." Shifting her gaze back to the cabbage she was shredding, she said, "But why would he let Lara keep him here if finding his sister is so important?" I just don't get it..."


	2. Chapter Two: Whirlwinds

Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad

A Dark fic by PhoenixFervor, who always forgets to say "I do not own Rune Factory, Rune Factory Frontier, or Bill Gates, though I wish I had 2 of the three." Or just Bill Gates, I'd use his money to buy everything I want.

Author's notes for chapter 2:

This is a re-upload, thanks to a mistake found by a reviewer (thank you again, Sir Gigous!) Originally, I was debating on the names Kendrick and Merryck for Merryck's name. I caught myself typing Kendrick a few times, but it seems one slipped through. I've fixed that mistake.

EDIT: Fix 8 or so: The site keeps messing with my formatting, and I keep re uploading over and over again. It even swaps the parapgraph orders sometimes! If something looks out of place, it is. I'm hoping this will be THE FINAL time I need to do this... I wrestled with it for hours after the name fix...

First off, my writer's block isn't 100% gone, so this chapter is a little better than the one before it but still a little he said/ she said. Sorry it took so long. Had some debilitating injuries to cope with. I'll be fine though. Next chapter should only be a few days, and I hope to settle into 2 chapters a week.

Okay, this is it. In this chapter, we'll get our first glimpse of a fraction of the chaos things will degenerate into. I really should have divided it up into multiple chapters, and started the day after where I left off, but quite frankly, I didn't feel like it. There will also be a lot of depth added to Merryck. As for the holes in his memory, these will be revealed in excruciating detail later on, so don't feel bad if you don't pick up on any of the clues I may or may not scatter around.

(If there's enough demand, I may upload a clearly marked "SPOILERS!" chapter, explaining everything, but for now I think I'd rather leave it to be a shocking plot twist!)

**I just want to make absolutely sure people see this part so I boldened it. I'm trying something new. I'm starting at the end of the chapter and explaining the beginning in segmented flashbacks. If this confuses you, I'll mark the flashbacks with entire italicized sections, marked aside with page breaks, so just skim for italics and read that first if you prefer. Leave a review to let me know if I should never do this again or if you feel it worked!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Whirlwinds  
_An act of desperation, teeming with determination,  
Driven to the brink, he reclaims his one salvation..._

The harsh winter chill bit through his leather jerkin as easily as though it were cloth, but Merryck still kept at his training. Too much had happened, just six days ago, and with the burning memories fresh in his heart, Merryck desperately wanted to prevent future occurrences. He was now a permanent resident of Trampoli, having built a new house just across from the church, beneath the Clock Tower Hill.

Continuing his endeavours at his beachside training spot ("The sand will help strengthen my legs, too" he reasoned,) Merryck spun around on the spot, and grimaced as the soft cotton of his pants let a breeze through so easily. With an expert twirl, Merryck hurled the javelin he was training with at a makeshift target, and in the blink of an eye, he had unsheathed a new sword Ganesha had helped him forge. It was pure silver, with the handle and guard in the shape of a cross. The true symbolism of his decision to make the blade as such was a secret to all but a select few; Lara, Melody (being Lara's closest friend,) and Stella were the only ones who knew.

The sunlight reflected off of Merryck's sword, as he angled it to prepare for a swing. The brilliant three-foot length of metal blinded him, and he dropped it in shock. "Damnit, Merry!" He cursed at himself, "You can't let the sun beat you! You never know when trouble will strike! Ever vigilant, ever wary!" Despite the frigid weather, beads of sweat had formed all along his brow, and he could feel the moisture forming along his back, as well. Still, he maintained his focus on his regimen. With a flourish, he cleaved through an imaginary enemy, but he wasn't satisfied. "Swords just don't seem to suit me..." he grimaced, as he readied his stance for another flurry of practice swings. He staggered awkwardly, and tripped in the sand as he fumbled his weapon, but he got right back up. "No... can't let this beat me... going to keep at it..." Within a few more minutes, however. his hands were too sore to continue. His fingers were unable to eben hold his blade properly. "I... *whew* I suppose six hours will suffice for today. I know I need to get used to the long hours but my hands are killing me..." he looked back at the elegant longsword again, remembered wnhy he had it crafted, and sighed, "maybe I should get smaller weapons." He trudged back towards the infirmary, dragging his sword in the snow behind him, spear and javelins slung over his back. Opening the door, he waved to Lara, and placing his spear down, reached into his pocket for his change purse.

"How was training today?" She asked him, "And must you push yourself so hard? I know what you're here for, and if you need energy drinks for simple drills, I think you're overdoing it, Merry!" Her friend simply laughed, and paid for his medicine. "What's so funny?" Lara demanded, "Why do you always laugh when I tell you to take it easy?"

Merryck had remained silent, as he drained the first bottle in two seconds flat. Lara Simply rolled her eyes and waited for his reply. With a sigh, Merryck let his sword drop to the floor with a large clang, and pulled the stopper off the second bottle. "Lara, have you already forgotten last Holiday? The First of Winter? How could you expect me to not push myself after that?"

"Merry..." Lara sighed, "Must we talk about that? Yes, things worked out in the end, but-"

"I'm just saying." He cut her off, "That I can't let that happen again. I need to be ready for emergencies. I agreed to stay here as Trampoli's Guard Captain, and how can I protect anyone else, if I can't even keep myself alive? Lara, you remember how much blood I lost. I can't take on an armed opponent with my bare hands again, so I need to learn how to use weapons properly..." Downing the second bottle, he couldn't help but remember what had transpired on Lara's birthday.

* * *

_It was 10 PM on the first of winter. Lara was cleaning the infirmary before bed. She picked up what was left of the chocolate cake Merryck had given her, saying "Hey, I owe you one, so it was worth the trouble," and put it in the kitchen, before returning to straighten up the energy drinks on the shelves._

Merryck sat up. He didn't like this house, which once belonged to a man named Brodik. But that wasn't why he couldn't sleep. He had a nagging feeling. He just couldn't explain it. But he wanted to go for a walk. Preferably behind the church, where it was nice and quiet, away from the laughter of Snowstyle Tavern.

Lara changed the placements of the grasses, and adjusted the price on the Energy Drink S. Suddenly, the door swing open. A man she had never seen before entered the room and looked around, before fixing his gaze on her. He was very tall, and had long, shaggy black hair. His eyes were unsettling. Despite their nice shade of blue, something felt wrong about them. "I'm sorry, but the infirmary is presently closed." She told him, but seconds passed, and the man said nothing. Lara began to have an uneasy feeling, so she decided to keep talking, "You seem healthy. If, however, you need medicine for someone else, by all means, I can sell you some! I was just straightening the shelves and I daresay we have too much!"

"No." The man said, with a sadistic grin. Fear gripped Lara as she realized just how large he was. Lara was one of the taller ones in Trampoli, and he towered over her, and as he tore his shirt off, she saw just how defined his muscles were. "I'm not here for medicine, sweetheart, I'm here for some fun!" He pulled a foot-and-a-half-long knife from his boot, and licked his lips. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." He laughed, as a look of terror fixed itself upon Lara's face. "The more beautiful and delicate a flower is... the more fun it is to rip all its petals out!"

_Lara tried to scream, but it was too late. His hand was already covering her mouth, and he slashed open the front of her habit with his blade. "Pray all you want, gorgeous, but your god won't save you." However, Lara's assailant was so focused on his prey, he didn't hear the other figure sprinting into the room behind him. With a tackle, Merryck sent the man to the floor, and positioned himself between his friend and her attacker. Sliding to a halt, as his wet boots were lacking in traction, Merryck pulled his hair out of his eyes and took up what he felt might be a threatening stance._

"Oh? Funny. I wasn't sure why I couldn't resist the urge to go for a walk tonight! Looks like I was supposed to be here! If that's not Divine Intervention, I don't know what is!" Merryck laughed, as he taunted his opponent. He cracked his knuckles, and glared at the man on the floor before him. "Now, I'll only give you one chance. Leave now, or die."

"_Die?" the giant of a man laughed, as he got back to his feet and readied his blade. "You're a regular comedian!" To his surprise, Merryck started laughing too. "What the hell!" the man demanded, as Merryck threw his head back, drops of water splattering on the wall from his drenched hair._

"Yeah, I hear that a lot! I'm a regular joker!" Merryck said with a smile. It faded in a second, and a harsh glare replaced his laughter. "But not when I tell people their only other option is to die. I assure you, I'm dead serious."

"Well, well, looks like I've got myself a martyr, here!" The man roared, and pointed his knife at Merryck again. "Answer me this. Why risk your life for this woman? You say you're dead serious. Are you really in such a hurry to be not just dead serious, but seriously dead?"

"Oh, very punny!" Merryck chuckled, while thinking to himself how lame the wordplay was. With a smile, Merryck bluffed, "If she dies, my heart dies with her, and with it, my humanity. You have no idea what dark shadows I have locked away behind this laughing shell. Are you really so sure you want to unleash that terror? I'll restrain you and torture you in the most painful ways you can imagine if you hurt her. This is your last warning. Leave or be killed. I assure you, I am quite serious..."

* * *

Seeing the distracted look in his eyes, Lara put a hand in Merryck's shoulder. "You're thinking about that night, aren't you?" He didn't need to answer, his eyes said it all. "Well, I have a quick question, if you don't mind me asking, is that all right, Merry?" she asked, and was met by a silent nod. "Just curious, but what did you mean when you said... that if I died... your heart would...?"

Oh, that." Merryck grinned, "Well, I was trying to show him I was serious about taking him on. I figured that would get the message across. It seems he didn't believe me, though." Lara raised an eyebrow at him, and Merryck began to laugh. "What? Yeah, I've only been here for two weeks... but HE didn't need to know that!"

"I can never tell when you're joking!" Lara groaned, getting angry, "And that's why I was so strict with you when you first came here, because I had no idea if you took me seriously! You just kept laughing!"

"Sorry about that." Merryck told her, again, with a grin, "I just can't help it! I learned a long time ago that getting depressed just slows me down and makes it impossible for me to move on... so I guess I got into the habit of trying to make light of everything and laughing it off!"

"But Merry..." Lara began, "Those smiles and laughs, are they how you really feel?" Merryck felt guilty as he saw the look on her face. He knew that she didn't want him to lie to himself, and of course, to her.

"Honestly? It's a facade. I live every day worrying about every little thing, but I put on a smiling mask so others don't worry about me. Sometimes I even fool myself, like during that fight. I was terrified, but if I gave in to my fear, we'd both be dead..."

* * *

"_I'm not leaving." The giant replied, "But you are. Leaving the land of the living! So say your prayers, boy, if you're the pious type, and I'll finish it quickly!"_

"The name's Merryck." He told his opponent, with a smile. Clenching a fist and shifting his stance, he continued, "And when you get to hell, be sure to tell them who ended your life, it'd be pretty neat to be feared even there!"

"_Ha!" His enemy laughed, "And mine's Ilashnicov! And YOU'll be the one giving me a fearsome rep!" Ilashnicov lunged, charging straight at Merryck. It would have been easy enough to dodge, but Merryck was all that stood between Lara and certain doom, so he took a gash to the upper right of his chest as he braced himself for the impact._

'I can't let her get caught up in this,' he thought to himself, as he threw Ilashnicov to the ground, 'I need to stay between him and her, or she dies!' pulling his opponent's knife out of himself, Merryck plunged the blade towards the Ilashnicov's face. His opponent caught his wrist and stopped his arm in its tracks. 'Damnit, he's strong!' Merryck thought, as with a twist of his arm, he was landing on the floor ten feet away. Dazed, he got back up, in time to see Ilashnicov pick his knife back up, and he turned on Lara again.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Merryck roared. He charged and before he even knew what had happened, he had landed a spectacular jumping roundhouse kick. His body seemed to take off on its own. 'Okay, this is weird, what the hell!' he asked himself, "The most fighting I've done was carrying a spear on the road to defend myself, what the heck's gotten into me!"He was getting dizzy, as his body felt like a whirlwind of flying limbs, landing blow after furious blow to Illashnicov. He staggered backwards, dazed, but he snapped out of it within a second, and began attacking again.

However, this sudden turn of events was as harmful as it was helpful. Merryck's body wanted to move on its own, but he kept trying to dodge away from a position where he could be an effective shield for Lara. Merryck began to try to correct this on his own, and due to his struggle with his own instincts and reflexes, he ended up taking several more blows in less than a minute; he now bore several gashes across his face, chest, and arms. The blood loss from these lacerations would finish him off if he didn't end the fight quickly, so he planned a desperate gambit.

"Now it's time to die!" Ilashnicov declared, and stabbed Merryck. Merry let the blow land, and staggered backwards, knife still stuck in his chest. With a smile, he pulled the knife out, and tackled Ilashnicov, tripping him over one of the hospital beds. In one swift motion, Merryck stomped on his stomach to wind him, before diving at his neck with the knife.

* * *

"Well..." Merryck paused, forgetting what he was talking about before. "Oh, right! So like I was saying, after that, is it really such a bad idea for me to want to learn how to fight better? The only weapon I have much experience with is a spear, after all. How can I save anyone when I don't know what I'm doing?|

"You saved me, didn't you?" Lara asked, and Merryck nodded, "Then don't push yourself so hard! You're better than you give yourself credit for! That man only had a knife, true, but you had nothing but your reflexes!" Overwhelmed by the memories of that night, as fresh in her mind as in Merryck's, she started to tear up. She wanted to plead with him to ease off on the training, but she knew he'd refuse to budge.

"That's not entirely true, Lara." Merryck told her, with a smile. "I had a pretty powerful psychological weapon! Desperation. When I first came to Trampoli, you did so much to help me. You're the best friend I have, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. Believe me when I say I'd have keeled over and died earlier if I was just fighting for myself!"

"So if you died, it would have been my fault! Is that what you're trying to say?" Lara was getting to the breaking point of crossing over into outright hysteria. Not sure what else to do, Merryck decided to use a less dramatic example. One Lara may find more familiar and less unsettling.

"So it's Mist's fault if Raguna's profits drop when he suddenly decides to focus on growing turnips, is it?"

"H-huh?" Lara asked, as her tears stopped momentarily.

"Mist likes turnips. Her husband has a farm. He uses the revenue from their farm to support their livelihood. If Raguna decided to plant only turnips to make his wife happy, would that be Mist's fault, or his own?"

"I don't see how that could be Mist's fault!" Lara admitted.

"Exactly!" He told her, "So if anything, it would be my fault, for pushing myself and not listening to you!" With a smile, he continued, "So come on, let me do what I feel I need to do! I might hurt myself, but think of everyone I can help! That's the burden I took on..."

* * *

_Merryck pulled himself off the floor, and gasping, barely able to get any air in his lungs, his voice feebly rang out. "Lara... I need some help..." unable to control himself, he proceeded to vomit, but only blood came up. He limped over to her, having taken a nasty hit to his right shin during one of his kicks, and helped her to her feet. "You might want to get changed, but please, make it fast. I can't treat myself..."__rd__ person again? And why am I asking myself why I'm talking to myself? And why am I asking myself why I'm asking myself...'_

What little strength Merryck had left was fading fast. His knees buckled as he attempted to get to a bed, but Lara, robes still torn, helped him up. "Now's not the time to worry about that!" She fussed, ad she tried to hold her tattered clothing together with one hand, "Yes, it's embarrassing, but you could die while I get changed, so just don't look, okay?"

"Pass me an energy drink, and go get changed." Merryck sighed, as he became aware of just how drenched his clothes were with blood. "If you're standing over me, the only way to not look would be to close my eyes... and I have a bad feeling that if I close them, they'll never open again. Please... my wallet's in my pocket, pass me an energy drink, I need to stay awake..."

As Lara ran back to her room to get changed, after refusing to accept payment, Merryck sighed. 'What the hell, Merry, almost dying for someone you just met a week ago! What the heck were you thinking, you crazy nutjob? Have you gone and fallen for the nurse or something? ... I... oh jeez, maybe that's closer to the truth than I thought. Why else would I risk everything with no promise of reward... damnit, Merry, I... and why am I talking to myself in the 3

* * *

"So basically, what you're saying is that you weren't already considering becoming a guard?" Lara questioned, "And it was that event that made you so convinced that it was something you had to do?"

"Not exactly." Merryck hesitated before replying. He didn't want to reveal how he felt so soon, after all, so he picked his words carefully. "When I first arrived in Trampoli, it was like something out of a dream. A perfect fantasy. Somehow, I felt it was peaceful, though a week is hardly enough time for any real trouble to start. But I realized just how quickly that can be shattered. The thing is, I like it here in Trampoli. I like you and everyone else, and the way of life here. I'm willing to fight to protect that. I... I guess it's like I finally found a place I can call home..."

"But what about your sister, Laura?" Lara asked, "Weren't you looking for her? You were pushing yourself so hard to find where she was, are you really going to give that up? Do you realize just how much Trampoli could potentially come to rely on you, Merryck? Tell me now if you intend on leaving! I don't mind if you do, but if you stay here and then decide to leave later, I won't forgive you!"

Again, Merryck laughed, "Honestly, I was looking for her so she could take care of me. I couldn't support myself with the wanderer's lifestyle. Some information about my missing memories would also be nice. Still, all I remember of her is a name and a face... how close could we have been as siblings? No... I think I'll be happier here. I can't promise I'll NEVER leave though... I might run over to Kardia on an errand or something. Or..." Merryck paused, "Maybe if my heart gets broken or something, I might want to leave the town behind, but... well, the future will come when it comes, right?"

Lara started laughing, herself, "I have a hard time imaging YOU broken hearted, Merry!" Merryck had to join in, and together, they had a few moments of silliness. Merryck stopped to polish off his 4th energy drink, which Lara took note of. "isn't that your fifth? No... sixth! How many of those do you plan on drinking! Too many is bad for you, you know!"

"Hey, in my defence..." Merryck began, "First off, I can be heartbroken just the same as anyone else. Maybe even easier, I'm pretty sensitive, you know!" Lara raised an eyebrow, and Merryck chuckled, "Yes, really. One time this guy told me I smelled bad and it hurt my feelings. I had been working in a warehouse all day, moving crates of merchandise, I was really sweaty! I was hurt that he didn't understand that not everyone can sit and do nothing like him!"

Lara burst out laughing again, "You're so silly, Merry!" she exclaimed, "I don't think he meant that to hurt your feelings! I think he was just saying it because it was bugging him so maybe you'd go take a bath or maybe stand downwind of him... after all..." Lara sighed, "You DO seem to work up a sweat easier than most people, and sweat does tend to smell..."

"I'd believe that if he didn't attack me for offending his senses. Physically, I mean. He started with throwing rocks, which made me bleed pretty bad. When I asked him what his problem was, he pulled out a knife and ran me out of town." Merryck sighed, as a distant look glazed over his eyes. "Do you get it? I've never been able to make friends. No one's accepted me. They assumed the gaps in my memory was me deliberately trying to cover up a criminal past or something. They thought I was just some punk with a get rich quick scheme. But here... people are trying to get to know me. Not everyone seems to like me, but they put up with me, and I've made real friends..." Lara gasped, as for the first time, she saw tears in Merryck's eyes. "I... you have... NO idea... just what I'd do to protect this... how much this means to me... Lara, please don't try to stop me from pushing myself too hard... you never know when I... when I might NEED to fight for... for a few hours on end... or maybe... patrol for... days at a time..." now finally outright hysteric, Merryck fell to his knees, and sobbed into his leather gloves.

Lara kneeled down beside him and gave him a hug. "Days on end? Is that why You needed so many energy drinks? You haven't been sleeping, have you? Oh, Merry, you do know you'll do better at your job if you rest, right? How many days have you gone? You've been buying a dozen drinks a day for the past 4 days..."

Merryck, between sobs, managed to say "Four days? Sounds about right. I don't need to do this all the time, I just need to be used to it... like I said... you never know when I might need to push myself in a real situation..." He managed to force a weak chuckle, "I... I'll be fine... can you help me up? Feeling kind of weak all of a sudden..." Lara held him by the arm, as he awkwardly rose to his feet.

Without warning, Stella entered the room. "My my, what have we here?" she asked, "Merryck, crying? This is a first! What happened?" Stella began laughing, "Lara, did you reject his passionate confession of love for you?"

"W-what?" Lara asked, turning a deep shade of scarley, "He didn't do anything like that! He just-"

"I realize these tears aren't like me, but sometimes we all bottle things up." Merryck cut her off. "I've been pushing myself too hard and it affected my health. My apologies. It won't happen again. Did you need something, Sister?"

"Yes, but first, I have good news!" Stella told him with a big grin, "The bonus I gave you last week was from donations, but as of now, the church can officially commission you as a guard! I've spoken to the townspeople, and they've agreed to donate a certain amount aside each week with the promise of your services! So, congratulations, Merryck! Your title as Guard Captain of Trampoli is now official!"

"Thank you, Sister Stella!" Merryck replied with a big smile, "And be sure to thank the villagers for me! It'd be kind of awkward for me to say "Yeah, thanks for feeding me," after all. Anyways, you said you needed something?"

"Right to the point, I like that!" Stella laughed. "Well, I wanted to ask if you read the note we found in the man you killed's pocket? Apparently he was under orders to pick a town, camp out outside of it, and spy on it, trying to gather clues on a "Project Omega." I was wondering if you found anything?"

* * *

_A few hours had passed, and Merryck had regained consciousness. Lara was still awake, and noticed him sirring. "Merry?" She asked softly, not wanting to disturb him. When he replied, she smiled. "Good, you're awake! I didn't want to disturb you so soon, but Sister Stella insisted we check Illashnicov's belongings, and I found a note... I have a bad feeling about it. Can you make sense of this?"_

Taking the note from her, Merryck's eyes fell upon the wrinkled paper. The first thing he noted was that the top was poorly ripped, as though it was simply a part of a larger document. He decided to read it out loud, a she didn't want his concentration broken by her asking if he was done.

"_The easiest way to avoid conflict while seeking Project Omega would be to camp outside the town in question, and infiltrate it at night, retreating before the 7__th__. We understand you may need to break Norad's laws for food or... other purposes. Rest assured, once you are back within our borders, your crimes will haunt you no more._Merryck reached into his pocket, and pulled out another wrinkled note. "I meant to report this earlier, but I was so caught up in my training, it slipped my mind. I found the man's campsite, but it seems the name he gave me was an alias." He held both notes together to reveal they were the same document. The scrap he had on him may have revealed too much information, but look on the back!" He pointed out a rough scrawl that seemed like little more than scribbles. "It's a crude map of the animal trails outside town. He needed directions to find his campsite. I wondered why he'd carry that on him until I realized that it was the only paper he had to draw a map on!"

Signed, E.E.S".

Re reading the note a second time, Merryck sighed, and shook his head. "Not yet. I'll check around outside of town for abandoned campsites once I'm well enough to move. I think this is one part of the whole. We'll see when I find it..."

* * *

Stella smiled, "Well done, Captain Merryck! You're already thinking like a detective! So, what does the other note say?"

"Please, just call me Merryck, I'm not used to the formalities of rank yet." He blushed, "And the full version reads as follows:

Dear agent. Your alias for this mission is Illashnicov. Apparently it was the name of a great Knight generations ago, you will not be suspected, with your build, with a name like that. People in your area of deployment are trusting fools.

Your orders are to find Operation Omega and return it safely to us. It is a prototype war machine that has seen over 20 successful missions. Its very existence is confidential. It has been programmed to return to us. The fact that it has not returned means that it has either been damaged or has attained its own sentience. In the case of the first one, it must be recovered at all costs. We cannot let it fall into the hands of the Norad scientists, lest they mess with it,

All we can reveal about Omega is that it's shape is humanoid. Anything else and we risk information falling into the hands of the enemy, as you will undoubtedly want to take this memo along for reference. A full briefing was already given to you at HQ, so try to remember what to look for, more specifically.

Please don't forget that Operation Napalm enters effect on the 7th of winter. Evacuate before then. Your mission is confidential and our units have been ordered to eliminate any resistance. There are no official orders and you will be treated as a deserter if captured.

The easiest way to avoid conflict while seeking Project Omega would be to camp outside the town in question, and infiltrate it at night, retreating before the 7th. We understand you may need to break Norad's laws for food or... other purposes. Rest assured, once you are back within our borders, your crimes will haunt you no more.

Signed, E.E.S."

"What's this Project Omega, anyways?" Lara asked, "and what country was that man from?" Merryck sighed, and skimmed the note again.

"All clues point to the Sechs. First off, it's a Prototype War MACHINE, and it was PROGRAMMED to return to them! Plus, note these initials at the bottom. What was the name of the Emperor of the Empire again? Ethelberd? Eiselbard? E.E.S. Could mean Emperor Eiselethelbardbird Sechs. It adds up. We don't even need to know they're not from Norad, it's so obvious!

"Eiselethelbardbird?" Stella asked, "How very eloquent of you, Captain!" Merryck burst out laughing, but Lara, knowing his secret about the laughing facade, noticed something different. He seemed embarrassed, to her, though Stella seemed completely fooded.

"I know, and who doesn't love bard birds? Their cacling serenades make a nice wake up call!"

After a few more minutes of discussion, Stella left. Merryck turned to Lara and asked, "Let me guess, you're wondering why I didn't tell Stella the truth about my laughter, though she's my employer and deserves to know, am I right?"

"No." Lara replied, "I understand. But Merryck, do you really want to be seen by your mask, rather than the real you? Or is this going to stay our secret?"

"I'll tell them eventually." Merryck told her, as he picked up his weapons and began organizing them. "But remember my stories of being chased out of town. People like me here. I don't want to just say 'Oh yeah, my personality is a lie!' Besides.. I DO enjoy laughing, so it's not entirely false!"

"Merry!" Lara scolded, "That's not what I meant and you know it! It's about someone they thought they knew turning out to be someone completely different! It's enough to make most people feel utterly betrayed!"

"Lara, remember earlier, when we were laughing together and enjoying ourselves? That wasn't a facade. I hide my negative emotions, but I'm like that when I'm happy! I don't think anyone will think it's such a drastic change if I act all moody! I can just tell them that my job is getting to me and I'll be fine! Besides... here's how I see it..."

"Merry, how you see things isn't always how everyone else sees things! Don't you realize?"

"Lara, please, let me finish. You can yell at me all you want after this, okay?" Lara closed her mouth, and still frowning, nodded. "Most people think of beauty as a limiting, physical thing. It's just the surface to them. But what about the human heart?" He held up the longsword with the cross-shaped hilt." This isn't a weapon. It's a shield. I'm willing to sacrifice everything to protect the people of this village. I vowed not to use this sword to inflict any harm except in the defence of others. I'm a good person, deep inside, and I think they'll see that."

"I-I suppose..." Lara admitted, "If you've been telling me the truth till now, I'd say you do have a pure heart. But Merry, don't hesitate to protect yourself, too! Don't just talk about protecting us!"

"It's my job to protect you, so of course I can't get myself killed, or I'm not much help, am I? But Lara, you have a beautiful heart, too. You didn't hesitate to save me after that fight, despite your condition, and you do so much for this town."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be much of a nurse, now, would I?" She asked, "I'm just like you, doing my job. It's your job to protect us, and it's my job to see to our health."

"Quite a beautiful partnership we have going on, isn't it?" Merryck laughed, "I'll try not to overdo it, but I'll be counting on you if I get into any trouble!" Lara was about to protest, but catching the playful look in Merryck's eye, they both just started to laugh. Lara had to lean on the desk to support herself, and Merrck made himself comfortable sitting on what was designated "His" bed in the infirmary. "Anyways, I'll be leaving for a day tomorrow. I have multiple reasons to head to Kardia. First off, I'm worried that the Empire will try to evade again. Kardia is right on the border. If anything happens while I'm there I can try to evacuate everyone. Secondly, I want to craft something, and I need a gemstone I haven't had any luck finding here. Melody told me Cecilia collects all sorts of pebbles and jewels and that she probably has one. I have a backpack full of gemstones and rocks to trade for it, if she wants."

"I'll come with you." Lara told him, "It's a holiday, the infirmary is closed anyways, and I've been wanting to go visit my father. You could also use some company for the road, am I right?"

"Lara, please, we're talking about the threat of invasion, here. I won't put you in that kind of danger. You're the closest thing to family I have. That might sound pretty pathetic since I've barely been here two weeks, but it's true. I'd sooner take on a hundred men than put you in danger!"

"You're starting to sound like you were serious about that bluff, on my birthday!" Laura laughed. Merryck just groaned. "I'm just teasing, don't worry."

"I won't lie, Lara. You ARE important to me. But I've barely known you for 2 weeks. If I was serious about that bluff, and I did have romantic feelings for you, and I told you, wouldn't you be pushed away? It would be awkward, confusing. I don't think anyone can really claim to love someone if they're not willing to hold their feelings in for the sake of the one they love. And besides, it was just a bluff."

"Merry, it's funny, but it feels like I've known you for a long time." Lara smiled, "I don't want any secrets between us, okay? You're right, most people would be pushed away by that, but I just want to get to know you better. I know you don't really feel that way about me, but if you start to like anyone in the village, let me know! Since you haven't had much experience in getting along with people, by the sounds of it, I might be able to help you!"

Merryck smiled, "A nun offering to give me advice on dating? Where I'm from, members of the clergy aren't allowed to marry! Hearing you offer that kind of help kind of surprises me!"

"In Norad, servants of the church are allowed to marry." Lara told him, "My father is a priest, actually. Father Wesley, in Kardia. The reason I'm not very good at playing the organ is because Neuman, who ran a farm and store, much like Erik, used to play it on holidays."

"Interesting." Merryck replied, "So members of the church aren't forced into vows of abstinence and complete servitude that prohibits them from ever marrying? That's news to me! Here I thought the reason neither you or Stella have husbands was because you weren't allowed!"

"I don't know Sister Stella's reason, but my reason is that I simply haven't found the right man, yet." Lara told him, "Not that some guys haven't tried to ask me out, of course. I..." Lara paused, before looking Merryck straight in the eye, "I'm only saying this because we promised no secrets, but this stays between us, okay? I actually went on a date with Raguna once, back in Kardia. He was the first guy I ever liked that way, but everyone knew from the start him and Mist would end up together."

"He seems to be pretty popular." Merryck admitted, "Rumor has it Rosetta only came here since she was chasing after him. You told me yourself, she cried for days when he left. I don't know what it is about him, but everyone likes him. Hell, he's one of my better friends, here. Sometimes I wish I was more like him, but then I realize the problems that come with having too many people liking me! Honestly, it must be tough to be him!" Merryck laughed, "Me, I prefer the simplicity of solitude, save for close friends."

"You really do strike me as the type who'd enjoy sleeping in late and staying home in the rain!" Lara giggled, "I'm pretty surprised you decided tobe a guard, needing to go outside and patrol every day!"

"Guilty as charged, but hey, someone has to do it." Merryck shrugged, "Sure, Raguna's a better fighter than me, but he told me himself that he can't bring himself to fight people, except in the direst of circumstances. since retornen weapons cause men to bleed and die, unlike monsters. He doesn't have the eyes of a killer. I guess that innocence about him is part of why everyone likes him so much... as for me..." Merryck looked down at his hands, and rubbed them together as though he was washing them, "I have blood on my hands, and I akways will. It's regrettable that I had to kill someone, but I don't regret killing him. If I had let him go he may have returned to prey on the other villagers, or to attack you again. I saw it in his eyes. HE had the eyes of a killer. The world is better with him gone."

"Merry, before you go there, you don't have the eyes of a killer, either. Like Raguna, you just do what has to be done. The difference is that you're a little more aggressive about it. You're not afraid to use threats to make someone back of, whereas Raguna is so timid when asking people to stop. I think that can be a good thing, if you're fighting to protect people. Image is quite powerful, and your build is pretty heavy compared t Raguna's. I'd say you'd make a better guard than him, so don't worry about your fighting, okay? You'll get better. And besides, I've seen you with a spear! Raguna can't move like that! You're just clumsy with a sword! Why do you insist on carrying so many weapons anyways?"

"Pole weapons, be they bo, staff, spear, naginata, halberd, poleaxe, or whatnot, have amazing range and versatility, true." Merryck admitted, "but their limitation is the strength of the shaft. If I guarded myself against an axe the wrong way, for example, my spear would be cleaved in two, and I'd be defenceless. Meanwhile, an axe is a very offensive weapon, so it can't parry sword strikes the way a spearman could block a swordsman. My goal is to become skilled enough to carry five weapons on me at all times. A Spear, Naginata, or Poleaxe, a sword at each hip, and a dagger in each boot. It may sound ridiculous, but you never know when you might find yourself in need of something you don't have!"

"So, about tomorrow," Lara quickly changed the topic, hoping to catch Merryck off guard, "I'm coming, end of story, and I'm bringing Selphy too, since she wanted to check out Kardia's library. We're counting on you to escort us safely, Merry! Now go get some sleep, doctor's orders. You wouldn't ddare defy doctor's orders, would you?"

Rollyng his eyes, Merryck caved in. Okay, okay, See you bright and early, it's a long walk. And tell Selphy to sleep too, I'm not going to carry her, I pulled something in my back yesterday, I'm not feeling up to lifting anything except my own weight and my weapons."

Lara smiled. "See you tomorrow, then. I'll wake you up at 4 AM, so we can get to Kardia before it gets dark! I wasn't joking when I said to get some sleep! If you don't answer your door within a few minutes of me knocking, I'd like to remind you that Stella has spare keys to every house in the town, so you might want to answer right away before I barge in while you're changing!" Merryck laughed, "I'm quite serious, Merryck! Good night!"


	3. Chapter Three: Inferno

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

Another chapter by that guy who doesn't own the rights to anything. Aka Phoenix Fervor. (Who isn't mentally disturbed, I just have dark plot twist ideas!)

Author's notes for the previous chapter:

I'm sorry, no matter how many times I tried to fix it, the site always insisted on butchering my file. Even if I edited it ON the site, it would slaughter itself between saving it and loading it. Just to clarify; Merryck remembers reading the note and THEN replies to how he found the other half. The least flawed upload had scrambled it up. You can tell from Italics vs. Non-Italics, but it's still sloppy and I want to apologize but it's not my fault. At least it didn't chop half Ilashnicov's lines and stick them in during Merry's breakdown again, that was horrible. Thank you to everyone who suffered through that. I may try re-uploading it as two smaller chapters since the chapter is over 7k words, and maybe the constant italics on that many words is a bit too much memory for the site to handle for a single file, who knows.

Author's notes for THIS chapter:

Sorry this took so long to upload. It was too long and I ended up dividing it into THREE chapters! Anyways, for those of you who may not have been thrilled at the Merryck/Lara focus on the previous chapter, the severe emphasis on them is only temporary. In the next chapter, things are back to the chapter 1 style of most characters getting a little time, though Merryck will eventually take up more of a role again, later.

Anyways, yet another somewhat divided chapter, though this is the last one. All characters getting near-equal time in the next two chapters, and continuing on for awhile after that!

Lastly, I'm trying to not need to edit this on the site, meaning no proper page breaks. The site tends to remove any sort of "divider" I put up, be it a line of hyphens or a diamond chain (triangular brackets) so I'm trying something with brackets and stars this time. Hope it works!

**(*****)**

**Chapter Three: Inferno**  
_The human heart is a blazing fire  
The flames are fuelled by man's desire…._

Dawn's first light had broken over Lake Poli, and the runeys began to dance in welcome. One particularly spunky grass runey lost track of its altitude, and fell into the hole Cinnamon had cut in the lake for ice fishing. As it flew back out of the hole, much to the entertainmnet of the others, they noticed a lone figure standing on the pier, staring out at the frozen lake.

"It's been years since I've had a conundrum like this…" Stella sighed, clutching the torn note Merryck had recovered, "As Captain, Merryck reported this to me in confidence, and I agreed not to tell anyone, lest they panic. But, as the spiritual leader here, I also feel they have a right to know what could still come…."

Stella absent-mindedly batted away a tree runey that was hovering towards her face, distracted by a harsh bone-chilling gale, that subsided within seconds. "He rationalized that due to how scruffy that man was, the note could have been years old, and he had refused to abandon his mission. He rationalized that perhaps he was mistaken about it being an Imperial Agent of Sechs, but…."Stella hung her head, unable to refrain from reaching a conclusion that made her stomach lurch. Invasion.

"It's the 7th of Winter… it's the Quiz Contest! Today's a festival! We'd be at out most vulnerable… but if I interrupted today's events, it would cause a panic…" Stella sighed, and began to pace back and forth. "Merryck may be skilled but he can't hold back an army…"No matter how hard she thought about it, she didn't see how starting a panic now would help.

"Merryck…" Stella said out loud, between shivers, "I have no choice but to trust in you right now. You don't tell me how to do my job, and I agreed to trust your judgment on this…." Between chattering teeth, she then cursed "But never ask this of me again! I'm serious!"

As the morning's hours began to tick away, Stella's anxiety had peaked. She kept walking by the village entrance, expecting Merryck to come running in screaming for everyone to get to safety.

When no sign of him came by the time the Quiz Contest began, she decided to swing by the town square to watch. "Allow me to introduce you to the four most bored people in this town!" Kanno's voice rang out. "Every man wishes to eat her cooking every day, and the other girls can't help but be jealous! The Sunshine Inn's very own Eunice!" Stella managed to unwind a bit, laughing out loud after Erik was called the "last and least" and the "Fifth most sexy man in Trampoli."

Erik had taken an early lead with three points after just four questions, and Eunice had just answered a question about herself incorrectly. "Oh, sorry, I heard the question wrong!" Eunice laughed nervously, blushing, "I thought the question was "What DOESN'T Eunice like? What? I… you don't REALLY think I like torturing monsters, do you? That's mean…."

**(*****)**

"So, what's the plan when we get to Kardia?" Selphy asked Lara, "Are we going to eat first or are we going to split up right away?" Lara took a moment to outline the plan to her: Merryck knew the town's layout, for reasons unknown to him, so he would be Selphy's guide to the library, where Cecilia lived (and thus meant they Merry and Selphy had the same destination) while Lara went to visit her father. Afterwards, they could all meet up for supper before calling it a night.

"We'll be too tired to walk back tonight, and I refuse to let you push yourself with those 30 energy drinks you packed!" Lara scolded. Merryck rolled his eyes. She knew that the drinks weren't for him, but rather, that she had promised, like Stella, not to tell anyone about the threat they faced.

**(*****)**

_Earlier that morning, before leaving, Merryck called Lara aside to the infirmary before leaving together with Selphy, under the pretence of buying some energy drinks for the road.. _

_"Lara, I'm counting on you." Merryck told her, before they left that morning, "If Kardia gets attacked while we're there, It'll be up to you to guide everyone back to Trampoli. I'll leave the energy drinks with you, and whatever you do, don't stop moving! 30 should be enough for everyone to have a few!"_

_"Merryck!" Lara yelled, "What are you saying! Where in God's name will you be! Don't you dare say 'Holding them off' or so help me, I'll confine you to bed rest for a month while I try to determine if your skull has been cracked!" Merryck didn't laugh or smile. Lara could see him shiver for a moment, and she knew it wasn't due to the cold. She could tell he felt a raw, unadulterated fear, as he dwelled on the potential battle ahead. _

_Merryck tried to look her in the eye, expecting to look away in shame. Somehow, when their eyes met, he felt better and he managed a smile, however weak. "Lara, I suppose this means I need to promise to make it back alive so you can actually confine me to my bed… and I ALWAYS keep my promises! I promised to protect you, and a dead guard can't do much protecting, am I right? I'll come back alive, I promise…."_

_Sobbing, Lara pounded on his chest with her fist. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that? When I said that I didn't want any secrets between us, I had no idea that would include waiting for your return as you knowingly walk towards a seemingly certain death! Merryck, there are some things a friend would rather not know! Why didn't you send me away, while reporting to Stella! And I'm not allowed to tell anyone else… I…." Lara realized what she was saying, and immediately began to dry her tears on a freshly changed bed sheet. "I-I'm sorry, Merry… I'm sorry for being so selfish. For a minute I forgot you're carrying the same burden… even more so, since you're the one whose life is on the line. I…"_

_"Lara." Merryck cut her off without warning. With a stern look, he told her, "You don't need to continue. You said no secrets, and I was happy to have someone to share my burdens with. I'm the selfish one. Don't apologize. I won't accept an apology when nothing was done that needs to be apologized for, okay?"_

"How do our talks always manage to turn around on me like this...?" She asked him, as she helped him load the excess drinks into a padded section of a second backpack he planned on strapping to his first one. He took a moment of silence to tighten the straps on the leather pack, knowing just how important it was that these drinks make it to Kardia in one piece. 

"_Does it matter? We always feel better after we speak our minds. Now let's hurry, Selphy's going to suspect something if we're not there soon. Apparently there's already a rumor that we're secretly dating!"_

"_Really? You'd think they had nothing better to do than gossip about us! Where do you think they got that idea? You don't suppose they know about what happened when I was attacked, do you? It was supposed to stay between us and Stella, and I only told Melody since she's my oldest friend..."_

"Uzuki, Rosetta, and Danny have seen my scars." He shrugged, "When one of them ripped open during training and I removed my jerkin to clean the wound and let it heal, I didn't see that they were watching until after I was already applying that salve you made for me. It's no secret the church was attacked and that I was wounded trying to defend it. Maybe they think I was trying to play the hero to get the girl?" Merryck laughed, knowing that wasn't too far off, "But I do give you my word, I haven't told anyone. I even kept my lips sealed around Melody until you told me yourself that she knew what happened."

"Yes, she was impressed how tightly you guarded the secret." Lara smiled, "Not that she wasn't annoyed, mind you, since she had a theory that- wait a minute! Merry, you don't think Melody started the rumor, do you?"

"_So you tell your oldest friend about an attempted rape, and then suspect her of spreading a rumor about you? Lara, I think you're just tired since it's still so early. Besides, what's this about a theory Melody had?"_

"Well, basically what you already said." Lara confessed, "She thought you were playing the hero to impress me, and she was hoping to interrogate you to find out the truth. I told her she was being silly, and besides, we've already talked about the why, am I right? Now, before Selphy gets it in her head to believe those rumors too, let's go!"

_Merryck felt guilty hiding the truth from her, but he didn't want to come on too strong too soon. He had taken to writing in a journal at night, to vent his emotions so they wouldn't rule his dreams, but he had no way of bringing it with him tonight. He just hoped that no one would think of the fact that his door was new and thus lacked a lock..._

**(*****)**

"Everyone but Cinnamon is correct!" Kanno exclaimed, and Candy, who was competing for the first time, had taken a one-point lead over Erik and Eunice. They were on question 9, and poor Cinnamon had no chance of winning. "I… uh… how am I supposed to have Super Gramps time without my assistant?" Kanno asked out loud, seemingly to no one in particular.

"Grandpa, that's only question ten!" Candy groaned, "We're still at question 9!"

"I can have Super Gramps time whenever I please, thank you very much!" Kanno replied, "Because I AM a Super Gramps! Now! Question 9! If anyone gets this wrong, Cinnamon and Candy each get ten points…."

"Again?" Erik asked, "It's the same thing every year! Just once I'd like it to be a straight up quiz... Especially this year since a certain champion slept in and missed registration!" Small amounts of laughter burst out from the audience, as Mist said something that sounded suspiciously like "Oh, we were awake, all right..."

**(*****)**

"Do you smell that?" Lara asked, as they approached Kardia. "Emmett's curry. I ate too much once when I was a kid, and I haven't had the stomach for much ever since, but I still love the smell!" Stretching her arms out and taking a deep breath, it became apparent she truly felt she was home for the first time in years. "I forgot how far it can carry… it's making me hungry already!"

With a bright smile, she saw the Church come into view, "Allow me to be the first to welcome each of you to Kardia! This is the eastern exit, which was built around the time several of us moved to Trampoli, so we wouldn't need to pass through the Sechs Border to get elsewhere in Norad! The church is right by the entrance, and I'll be there with my father whenever you're both done your business in the library!" Lara waved goodbye to her friends, and disappeared behind the heavy oak doors.

"You know…" Selphy told Merryck, after the doors closed behind the young nurse, "I think that's the happiest I've seen her in the entire time I've known her…." With a smile, she sighed, "Makes me jealous, I wish I had a happy relationship with my father… what about you, Mer? Do you remember your parents?" He slowed his pace, to grapple with his memories, as he led the way to the library.

Merryck had become quite accustomed to pouring his heart out to Lara, but to hear Selphy asking about his parents kind of surprised him. To him, the fact that someone was curious enough to ask about his parents was a step in the right direction, as few people had tried to get to know him before. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to try being as honest as possible with her. "Too much, in fact." Merryck sighed, "My parents were abusive jerks. My mother would beat me, and my father would comfort me, telling me it would be okay. I caught him suggesting my beatings to her, so he could go behind her back and manipulate me into thinking he was the good guy. My sister was always the favorite, but… it's strange. I don't remember if she pitied me or laughed at me. I… I tend to get a headache when I try to think about it, I'm sure it'll get better with time… until last week I couldn't remember my mother's name…."

"Whoa, Merryck!" Selphy gasped, "You have a past like that? Really? Since you're always laughing, I kind of figured… wait… unless… Merryck, you don't actually mean…." They both paused for a minute, realizing what they already knew about each other. Merryck understood why he felt able to open up to her.

"Are we really so different?" Merryck asked with a smile, "We laugh, regardless of how we feel inside. We try to laugh off the "small" things, when we really feel like we're going to die. I hear you collapsed in town after a week without food, and you laughed about it. I've gone that long, myself. It's not fun, is it?"

"Not fun is an understatement!" Selphy groaned, as she rubbed her stomach, hungry from the smell of the curry, "I could feel myself wasting away, and my stomach had stopped growling, I guess it gave up on getting anything! But rather than tell Lara the truth about how long it had really been, closer to two weeks, of course, so she could have done more to help me, I lied and said it was only one week. What about you?"

"Three and a half weeks." Merryck laughed, "And trust me, I'd have resorted to eating tree bark and soil if I wasn't stranded and injured in a remote mountain range! I tried swallowing rocks but that just made it worse. A group of miners came by, scouting for veins of precious metals, and stumbled across me, and I managed to persuade them to let me work in exchange for food. Those were the best mushrooms I ever ate, and normally they make me sick to my stomach!"

The walk to the library wasn't very far, but as they passed a bench near the inn, Selphy gestured to it. They sat down, feet sore from roughly eight hours of walking. "So..." Selphy began, planning her strategy, "What really happened that night? Last week, I mean. You and Lara have been inseperable since then... did something happen?"

"I've already told everyone what happened a hundred times. This man came and attacked the church. Guess he hates organized religion. Anyways, I was passing by and noticed that the door had been broken in. I told him to leave, and he attacked me. I was badly hurt, and Lara came in right after I'd dealt the finishing blow."

"If that's the case..." Selphy paused, "Then why did I see Stella hanging one of Lara's old habits to dry? I say "old" since it was really badly ripped and frayed, and Lara doesn't put her clothes through that kind of punishment! Face it, Merry, it looks really suspicious!"

Before he could stop himself, Merryck cursed. "Stella, I told you not to-" he faltered, and realizing his present company, he stopped himself. Selphy sighed, troubled.

"I was just bluffing, but I had a theory. I hoped I was wrong, but... Merry, I understand why you were trying to cover it up, but I want to know, for my own peace of mind... how did it go? Did you arrive in time? Merryck, please tell me the whole story. If you do, I promise to keep this a secret, for Lara's sake."

"If I tell you..." Merryck sighed, "I'll have to threaten you at knifepoint into swearing to keep this between us, and I'll have to tell Lara you know. If you're okay with this, then I'll tell you, in detail, exactly what happened. And before you get any ideas, no, her and I aren't dating or anything, and I have no idea who started those rumors!"

Selphy agreed to his terms, and within minutes, Merryck had finished. "I'm so relieved that she wasn't actually... but wow, that's... in Trampoli? Really? I always thought it was safe..." Merryck could tell that Selphy's idea of what Trampoli was, much like his own, had been forever changed.

Merryck decided she could probably handle the sight of his injuries. "Look." Despite the chill, he pulled off his jerkin and the underlying cotton shirt, and Selphy gasped rather audibly, as she saw more cuts on a single body than she had ever seen in her life. One scar, about two inches thick, crossed right over Merryck's left pectoral. "This wound was how I ended the fight. I had to let him stab me in order to land the hit I needed." He then indicated one very long gash, from above his right pectoral down to below his left, "and here, he made a slash at Lara, and I threw myself in the way." He spent the next few minutes explaining the various cuts, some of which would obviously never properly heal. "I made damn sure nothing happened to her, and these wounds prove it."

"In my books," Selphy smiled, "The hero never gets scars! Honestly, I think it's pretty lame how they never get hurt! It's not very realistic! But now that I've seen yours, I think I feel a little more comfortable knowing you can take that kind of punishment and still get the job done!"

"Thanks." Merryck told her, with a smile, "Honestly, I realize that my vigilance is nothing compared to how secure people feel. I feel a lot better knowing that at least someone feels safer with me around. Well, someone besides Lara, Stella, and Melody."

"Melody knows too?" Selphy asked, "Well it makes sense, her and Lara were really close friends long before they moved to Trampoili. Hmm..." Selphy mumbled something to herself, before turning back to Merryck. "Okay, so you and Lara aren't dating. But what do you feel for her? You almost died for her, there has to be something there, right?"

"It's a long story." Merryck sighed, "But basically, I'd have done that for anyone in Trampoli. It's true that Lara's the best friend I have in town, but..." Merryck sighed again, shaking his head, "Why does everyone keep asking me this, anyways? I've barely been around for two weeks. I mean, Melody flat out accused me of being madly in love with Lara..."

Pausing for a minute, Selphy smiled, "And I'm pretty sure it was Melody who told me that rumor, too... you know, that you and Lara are..."

Merryck started laughing, "No way, you can't be serious!" He had to hold on to the side of the bench to keep from falling off, "And to think, Lara suspected her and I didn't!" His grip slipped, and he landed on his back. His laughter ceased almost immediately when the snow touched his still exposed skin. "COLD! So cold! Aaah, not fun, why did I have to go and do that!"

To save time, Selphy helped him up, and helped him adjust the straps on his jerkin, and they set off for the Library again. Merryck turned to ask his companion something, but she wasn't as close behind him as he thought. She was standing a good five feet away, pointing at the library and waving at him. "Hey, the library is here! Merry, were you keeping your eyes closed? You'll see better with them open! It's elementary, my dear Watson!"

"In my defense..." Merryck groaned, "The sun is right in my face, you're standing behind me." He paused, hesitant to ask his second question. "Secondly... who the heck is Watson!" Selphy didn't respond, but Merryck thought he saw her mouth something along the lines of "Nah, we're not so similar after all..."

**(*****)  
**

"I'd like to dedicate my win to my girlfriend, the goddess of victory!" Erik smiled, as everyone started to laugh. Bianca made a sarcastic comment about having never gone out with Erik in her life, which only made everyone laugh more.

"I sure hope Erik has a real girlfriend to dedicate next year's victory to!" Candy laughed, as a debate started up about whether Raguna would "sleep in" again ("I can certainly see what I can do about that!" Mist joked,) and if Candy and Eunice might stand a solid chance at winning next year, having both scored 7 points..

However, one face was missing from the festivities. As Melody opened Merryck's dresser, she ruffled around his underwear drawer for a minute until her hand hit a hard corner. "Hehehe, jackpot!" she smiled, as she hoisted out a small, leather bound book. "I bet this is Merryck's journal! Let's see what he's been writing!" Her laughter subsided almost instantly when she read, in detail, about what really happened on Lara's birthday, his injuries, and just how close he was to being too late to save her.

"_I never did believe in fate and destiny. I believed that spending time together leads to feelings of attachment, which then matures into love. When I started to realize just what that sensation in my chest was, I thought for sure that I had totally lost my mind. But, I can't bring myself to say it's anything else. Funny how it works sometimes... here I am, in love with someone I've only just met, and... and I'm happy. Just seeing her smile makes me happy, and I want to do everything I can to keep her smiling. It breaks my heart to not be able to listen to her when she tells me to stop pushing myself, since it upsets her, but I'm doing what I have to... it's pretty confusing sometimes. Merryck the guard and Merryck the man... can I be both without totally failing at everything?" _

As she continued reading, getting into Merryck's decision to keep his feelings a secret, Melody began to feel wracked with guilt over her intrusion. "This is depressing." Melody sighed, "I came in here expecting to find out whether or not he really likes Lara, but I had no idea he was this complicated! As interesting as he is, reading his diary feels wrong. But..." She noted one passage in particular that caught her eye.

_"According to Melody, predators like Ilashnicov are sadly common in small towns without proper fortifications or guards. I'll need to be especially vigilant. Melody says I'm already too late to save some people from that kind of assault, which is depressing, but at the very least, I can stop that kind of thing from happening again, if I keep a watchful eye out."_

Melody sighed, "I'll need to talk to him about writing too much, because you never know who'll read it. The way he writes it kind of makes it sound like I was personally assaulted! Well... that would involve admitting I broke into his house... and I highly doubt Lara said anything... I guess it's just a coincidence? I mean, it was years ago, there's no way he knows..."

With a smile, Melody pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket, and wrote "Lara, look what I found! It's Merryck's and you may want to read it before you give it back to him!" and planted the diary in Lara's room.

"My job is done!" Melody laughed, as she headed back to the baths for a nice, hot soak. "I hope Lara doesn't hate me for this! It's just that... you guys saved each other's lives, and it'd be sweet if things worked out for you like a fairy tale!" Melody sighed, "If anyone deserves a fairy tale ending, it's you, Lara... and Matchmaker Melody is going to make it happen!" 

**(*****)**

Merryck had been trying to speak with Russell, Kardia's librarian, for over ten minutes, but every time he opened his mouth, Selphy let out another exclamation of shock. Russell kept talking to Selphy and answering all her questions, and before long, Merryck had given up on speaking to the purple haired man, and instead tried to ask the Library assistant for assistance. 

Merryck was shocked to learn how timid this girl was. She introduced herself as Tori, and she insisted on addressing him as "Mr. Merryck." She kept shooting awkward glances over at Selphy, and Merryck understood at once. "I don't care for the noise myself, either. I have a few questions, would you mind if we talk outside? Besides, I have a feeling we'll just get bowled over soon, the way Selphy's running around..."

Once more, Selphy's voice rang out in disbelief. "WOW! You actually have a copy of 'Dragon God Legend?' This one is really really rare! And it's the only one book that has legends on all four great dragons! My resources only mention Terrable and Fiersome, and I was looking for tales on Aquaticus and Ventuswill! I HAVE to read this one!"

"Yes, it was really difficult to obtain!" Russell smiled, "It cost 80,000 gold and it's one of the prides of the Kardia Library! It's always nice to meet someone else into fine literature such as this!" Within a few more minutes, Selphy has grabbed Russell by the sleeve of his robe and was dragging him all over the library, having him help her write a list of the books she wanted to read.

Meanwhile, Tori was leading Merryck to the town square. "Ceci is... probably playing with Nicholas over here... I should... get back to the library... I'm skipping work right now. Bye, Mr. Merryck!"

"Err, Tori, wait!" Merryck called to her, "I just have one quick question, it's probably about books. Earlier, Selphy told me something was elementary, and called me Watson. Any idea what that was about...?"

And with that, she was gone. "She reminds me of before I came to this area..." he thought, and began to walk towards two kids playing. Right away, one of them, a boy with blue hair, noticed him and ran between Merryck and the other, a young girl.

Throwing his arms out to either side, the boy demanded, "Are you with the bandits who took Felicity! I won't let you take Ceci!" Merryck suddenly felt very self conscious of the weapons he carried, and realizing how most bandits would be wearing jerkins not unlike his own, he cursed his choice to come straight here before dropping his possessions off at the inn. But, before he could speak, the part about someone being taken struck home.

"Someone was kidnapped?" Merryck panicked, kneeling down to look the child in the eye, "When was this? Are they okay? Do you know-"

"She's fine." The girl stepped forward and tried to calm her friend down, "The mayor had to pay them a lot of money to get her back, but they didn't hurt her. I think they called it a random... no, rancid... Nick, what was the word they used?"

"Ransack?" Nicholas suggested, hopeful it was the right word. Calming down, Merryck smiled. He had forgotten how cute kids could be when trying to remember the right word, and was happy to see they maintained a degree of innocence in these troubled times.

"Ransom?" Merryck told them, "That's what it's called when someone or something is taken and only given back when money is paid." Deciding to correct them on the rest of their vocabulary too, he continued, "Random is something unexpected or unrelated, rancid means a very bad smell or taste, and ransack means to break in and steal, while making a huge mess."

"Oh, so we were all right!" Cecilia smiled, "They smelled bad, were unexpected, and made a big mess!" Merryck laughed with her, and within a few minutes, convinced the children he wasn't a bad man. Apparently, due to family and friends between Kardia and Trampoli, everyone already knew about him "saving the church." As the official story went. Knowing he would beat up any bad guys who came, Nicholas was asking Merry to play, having forgotten all about his first reaction.

"I'll play with you after, I promise! I just have one favour to ask, and then I'll go speak with the mayor. Then I'll come back and play, I promise! Is that okay?" When the kids nodded, he continued. "Cecilia, my friends in Trampoli tell me you love collecting rocks and jewels."

"Yes, I do!" Cecilia smiled brightly, "I love smooth rocks with fun colors, or shiny stones!"

"I do too!" Merryck smiled, "And I was hoping to make a gift for someone out of some gems I found, but I don't have the one I need! So, I was hoping maybe you might want to trade with me? I brought a big sack full of stones all the way from Trampoli, and if you want to trade me the one stone I need, you can keep all of them!"

"All of them? It doesn't seem fair to you, Merry!" Cecilia told him, looking sad, "I'm not taking your whole collection, am I?" Merryck had wanted to make sure that Cecilia would trade, so he brought a lot to bargain with. This reaction startled him, and, and he cursed himself for forgetting that innocence that he admired about children.

"No, of course not!" Merryck told her, "But most of it. But you see, Ceci, I want to make a present for someone who saved my life. I want to say thank you, and I need something I haven't had any luck in finding. This means a lot to me, and I would trade five backpacks full of stones and gems if I had that many. I won't be sad to trade with you. Yes, I worked hard to get all these, but this only means I'll have worked hard on that present, right?"

"I like him." Nicholas told Cecilia, "He can work and still have fun hobbies, like us! If he wants to trade with us, why not hear what he's offering before saying it doesn't sound fair?" Cecilia agreed, and Merryck told them they were free to sort through his pack while he went to visit Mayor Godwin. 

**(*****)**

Raguna had taken the harvester and was passing through Trampoli redistributing runeys. It had become routine, for him, and he did it without even thinking about it. It took him a few minutes to realize to realize what Kross was doing; he stood near the town gate, with a spear.

"Merryck asked me to watch the gate while he was away." Kross explained, "I don't know how, but he was very persuasive." Raguna found the sight of Kross, often slouched, standing rigidly with a weapon, to be highly comedic, and stayed with him for a few minutes, keeping him company.

Meanwhile, as the sun began to set, the two Irises had awoken. Blanche hurried downstairs to go to work, but Noire took a few minutes with her Tarot cards. She was finding that they were becoming more and more accurate as time passed, and gotten into the habit of doing readings for people, just for her own peace of mind. She had also started doing readings for the patrons in Snowstyle Tavern, for some money on the side. Pulling out a list of some of the villagers in town, Iris let the cards decide whose she'd read by drawing a few at random. Three of swords, so that's the 3rd group, five of wands... one, two, three, four... Selphy."

Laying out the spread, Iris flipped over the death card almost immediately. "Death often means a new beginning." Iris convinced herself, "No one's dying anytime soon." As she flipped more cards, she began to piece Selphy's future together: A new beginning, after a bastion fell. A fateful encounter with a fair-skinned man would change her life of ill health and lead to happiness. "A fair-skinned man?" Iris wondered, "And a fateful encounter? I have no idea what this is talking about..." putting her cards away, Noire left her room, and walked down the stairs "Well, I can't be right all the time!

**(*****)**

"What a crazy day!" Merryck laughed, as he sat down for supper with Lara, her father, Wesley, and Selphy, "When I heard about Felicity's ransom, a few weeks ago, I decided to go see Mayor Godwin to make sure everything was okay, and somehow ended up curing Felicity's illness!" Merryck explained, mostly for Lara's sake, that it was actually a cursed rock that Cecilia had given her. Neither of them knew it was cursed, however, and since Dr Edward had disposed of it, no lasting harm was done.

"So did you get what you came for?" Selphy asked him, and Merryck reached into his pocket, feeling the warmth of the Lapis Lazuli he had come for, and nodded. "I saw you playing with the kids, who'd have known you were a big softie, and a kid at heart?" Lara started asking just how big a kid at heart, since kids have a bad habit of playing too hard.

"Well, it was nothing too strenuous, just some hide and seek! I ducked inside the hospital for a few minutes, they didn't think of looking for me there!" He laughed, and Selphy joined in, commenting about how kids hate needles. Lara, however, was not amused.

"Merry..." she warned, "If your wounds opened again, you know what'll happen..." Merryck nodded, and, chewing the potato he already had in his mouth, raised a finger to indicate she wait a second. Lara glared impatiently, as she herself tried a mouthful of the creamy potatoes.

"I know, I know, I'm condemned to bed rest for a week when we get back. I'll save you the trouble. Yes, I was having Dr Edward re-stitch my shoulder, and yes, it happened while I was playing with the kids. I'm sorry for making you worry, but..."

"Let me see." Lara told him, getting up from her seat, across from him, and moving to his side. Merryck began to protest, but Lara stopped him. "Yes, I mean right here, as your nurse I'm declaring you a high risk patient and I have the responsibility of checking up on you when I have reason. She helped him remove his chestpiece, and gasped. "Merry! Didn't Dr. Edward clean up the blood!" She asked, seeing how soaked his shirt beneath his jerkin was.

"I... uh... kinda had about four more start bleeding on me since then." He admitted, "But I'll be fine, honest. This is nothing compared to- HEY!" Lara had pulled his shirt off right at the dinner table and reached into her pocket for her silk thread.

"You know you're a source of concern when I have to carry my medical supplies in my pocket when you're around..." she sighed, and got to work restitching some of his open wounds. Merryck didn't protest, but no matter how many times he got stitches, he never got used to the sensation of having a needle go inside him, around a wound. He winced as she began to work on the longest gash, that cut across his chest, "And this one! How on earth did this one even happen, again?"

Everyone in the room already knew what happened, so Merryck answered honestly. "That's where I got hit while shielding you, that one time. I must say, it's a pretty big cut, I'm surprised he managed that with his knife!"

"You- oh, right, I forgot about that part." Lara sighed, "I'm sorry, I must be coming across as ungrateful, but seriously, Merry, why won't you simply let these wounds heal? You were up and about the next day, stumbling and slurring your speech, weak from the blood loss! I really wish you'd stop pushing yourself!"

"Yeah, Merry!" Selphy chimed in, "How do you think Lara would feel if one of her patients died? Especially with the rumors flying around about the two of you!" Lara groaned. She had hoped to simply introduce Merryck as a friend, but now that Selphy had mentioned the rumors, she feared her father might believe them as well.

"Selphy, I keep telling everyone, it's not like that!" Lara told her, as she absentmindedly pulled a little harder at her needle than she meant to, and Merryck groaned in pain. Lara quickly apologized, and continued mending a few of the smaller cuts Merryck hadn't even noticed. "Are these opening on their own with no stimulus?" Lara wondered aloud, as she began to rub a damp medicinal herb over one of the smaller cuts to help restore his skin's nutrients to help it mend naturally. Merryck took in a quick breath from the stinging, and Lara decided to tease him about it. "What, you can beat an armed bandit without complaining, but you can't take some light stinging?" Selphy burst out laughing, and even Father Wesley began to chuckle a little.

With a sigh, Merryck reached over to Lara's plate and slid it closer. With his free arm, as Lara was working on a series of small scratches along his left bicep, he took hold of her fork, and managed to get some more mashed potatoes on it, at arm's length. "Here." He told her, as he brought the fork closer to her, "It'll go cold at this rate, and this is my fault, so I won't let you eat a cold meal!"

"Aww, how cute! Now he's feeding her!" Selphy giggled, and Lara reached over to smack her, before accepting the barely warm food. Lara noticed Selphy and her father were already done eating, but since she had been keeping Merryck from moving too much, he had eaten even less than her. "So, are you two lovebirds going to finish eating that all or what?" Selphy asked. Lara and Merryck both reached over to smack her simultaneously, as Wesley chuckled.

Reaching into his pocket, Merryck pulled out his change purse. "Selphy, rather than your sarcastic commentary, can you please go pay for our rooms at the inn before they close? We forgot to do that earlier while at the library, and we need a place to spend the night!"

"Who said my comments were sarcastic?" Selphy teased, with a big smile. Smack! "No, seriously, it is cute that you're feeding her!" Smack! "And now you're even smacking in unison!" Smack! "Hey, Father, help me out here!" Selphy laughed, as she tried to block another smack.

"I think I'll go to the inn and pay for your rooms for you." Wesley told her, "Since if I stay here, I might want to smack you too, just so I don't feel left out!" This made Merryck and Lara begin laughing, and the sudden motion opened yet another of Merryck's smaller cuts. Lara was near the end of her rope, and began growling at Merryck.

"Merryck, sit still!" She scolded him, "They keep opening again! I can't-

"Ooh, so now you're growling at him?" Selphy smiled, "Hey Merryck, you know that's often a sign an animal is in heat, right? She wants you to get savage-Ow ow ow ow OUCH! You guys, I'm just trying to have a little fun, here!" Selphy laughed, "Everything's been boring since I had a few drinks with Russell earlier!"

"That... explains... everything!" Merryck groaned, "Selphy, don't tell me you're drunk?" Lara rolled her eyes, mumbling about this being the reason she chose not to drink.

Without warning, the door burst open. "Everyone!" Wesley gasped, It looks like the forest outside town is on fire! Come help put it out! I've already alerted the mayor!" Merryck caught Lara's eye, and shook his head.

"No, it's too late." Merryck told him, standing up, "Don't ask me how I know, but... well... it's not just a fire..." Turning to Selphy and Wesley, he gave them an order.

"Prepare to evacuate!"


	4. Chapter Four: Escape

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad  
**

PhoenixFervor would like to take this moment to remind everyone he doesn't own Rune Factory, but rest assured, if I did, we'd be up to RF27 since I'd be making money and wouldn't be able to stop working. The original character added into this fic, Merryck, however, IS his property, so, uh, yeah, I own a man and how will I explain this to my fiancée? Ideas? Anyone? She's the jealous type...

**Author's notes:  
**  
Whew, Chapter 3 turned out okay. I may go back and try reformatting Chapter 2 the same way, see if it fixes the bugs I've had with it. I'll be continuing to use the star dividers with brackets (the site removes simple dividers but not brackets, so my idea to combine the two worked) rather than use the site's horizontal ruler tool, as opening the file on the site before adding the document to the story appears to cause the glitches. Thanks again for putting up with that, everyone, I only hope no one saw when I had to take chapter 2 down entirely, that was embarrassing.

Anyways, I know I left chapter 3 off at a cliff-hanger, so I tried to get this one up pretty fast. I'm skimping on details to get this one out faster and shorter than the last two. I'm hoping it turns out pretty short, perhaps under 5000 words, but I also didn't intend for chapters 2-3 to be that long either, but once I got into it, I couldn't stop. As of the cut off point, where I chopped off what I had written past chapter 3, and adding this introduction, it's already about 2000 words. I'm hoping this means my writer's block is going away, and I'll be able to write at maximum capacity soon. 

As for future chapters, I've had a few ideas for absolutely heartwrenching twists, but I don't want to be a complete and total sadist. I may upload a very clearly marked Spoilers and input "chapter" soon, which of course, would be a major "read at own risk" thing, and to which I'd like comments to be in personal messages only. There's one idea in particular I'm torn on, one friend thinks I'm an evil sadistic jerk for it, and the other thinks I'm a genius, so... well, chances are I'll leave that part out, but if I can't bring myself to just abandon it... yeah, may ask for input from those who don't mind possible spoilers.

Oh, and one more quick note: I shortened the story drastically to get to the action sooner. I originally intended to have Merryck in town for 3 or so months (and the original plan was also one chapter a day, meaning... 60 chapters before what became chapter 2? You see my point!) before Chapter 2's events, which were to take place in Spring or Summer. So despite how I'm writing this in the winter now, I'm still kind of in the spring mindset. I've already caught one slipup, as I come back to add this, so if you catch me saying anything about grass or leaves that seems out of season (frost covered grass and dead leaves are fine) please let me know so I can fix it! No matter how cautious a writer is, everyone makes mistakes, and your feedback helps me make this story better!

**DISCLAIMER:** If you don't like blood and gore, lucky you, I toned it down to keep with the rated T theme. As for spoilers pertaining to the ending of Rune Factory 1, if you haven't beat it, you may wish to skip this chapter. I may change the rating to M if I feel I get too graphic in the descriptions (in fact, I originally uploaded it as M, knowing I planned to write the attempted rape scene, but changed to T, and of course significantly toned down the detail, involving Lara managing to cover herself in time and changing before healing Merryck, when I saw it doesn't show M by default.) Just a friendly warning.

**(*****)  
**

**Chapter Four: Escape**  
_Should a desperate gambit, by chance, succeed  
The victors have been blessed, indeed_

Downing the rest of his milk, Merryck turned to those still in the room. "What?" He asked Selphy and Wesley, both of which wore dumbfounded looks on their faces. "I uncovered a hint that the empire might be up to something. They called it Operation Napalm. Napalm is a chemical weapon meant to burn down forests. So go on, get moving! Meet up by the east exit, I'll get the others!"

"Merry..." Lara sighed, "Yes, there's a fire and your argument is very convincing, but what reason would they have to start a fire? If they want the town's resources, lighting the forest on fire would be a bad idea, since the fire could spread to the town. What reason could they have?

"You told me, yourself!" Merryck started, as he took a moment to grab a bite of his now-cold supper, "That a few years back, Raguna beat the Grimoire. After that, Terrable, the dragon god of earth, ensnared the Empire's tanks with vegetation! Think about it. Ground to a halt, and they retreated... but why did they not attack again sooner? It clearly took them this long to create a weapon capable of harming Terrable, and now they're back to finish their assault! So go on, meet by the east gate! I'll get everyone else to safety!" Not waiting around, he sprinted down the stairs into the Church itself, and made a beeline for the exit.

"Um... Lara?" Selphy poked her friend's shoulder, "Merryck left his weapons here... is that bad? Also... how did he know? And you knew too, didn't you?" Selphy began to realize that perhaps she picked a bad day to drink, as she began to feel a tad nauseous while rising from her seat.

Lara sighed, "I'll explain on the way, and yes, he planned to leave the weapons with me so the others, probably Camus and Zavier, could use them if we were ambushed. I kept telling him not to go play the hero but he insists that the only way to do this might be for him to hold them off... Selphy, Father, let's go! We don't want to stay here with the empire on the way!"

Even as Merryck sprinted through the door, he could already hear someone screaming on the edge of town. A pink haired woman Merryck had not met earlier came running though the entrance to town. "You!" she exclaimed, seeing his attire, "You look like you have some combat experience! The Sechs are attacking, and-"

"I know, that's why I'm here!" he cut her off, "And if you're not with the Empire, you're going to help me! I'm leading Kardia's evacuation, Father Wesley and others are gathering by the east gate! Can you take the west side of town? I'll notify the east!"

"R-right! And if anyone asks, I'm Lynette!" The woman told him, and within seconds, had vanished into the general store. Merryck tore off in the other direction, first ducking into the tavern. Within ten minutes, everyone had gathered at the east gate, including Merryck. "Are we missing anyone?" He demanded, and noticed Nicholas crying. Sabrina, his mother, wasn't with the rest of them. Nicholas and Cecilia had still been playing, and Merryck hadn't thought of checking the hut by the beach. Cursing himself, he knew he couldn't just leave her.

"All of you, go! I'll catch up!" Merryck ordered, "I'll go find Sabrina, after I give you about ten minutes' head start!" Everyone tried to protest, Neumann even demanding he come too, but within seconds, the first of the soldiers came into view, sporting the traditional blue colors that the Empire was feared for. Spotting the group clustered by the eastern exit, he grabbed a throwing knife and, without warning, threw it at the children. Merryck tried to catch it, but missed, and everyone moved out of the way, save for Cecilia, her eyes fixed on the sparkling metal object flying towards her.

"Be careful!" Selphy called out to her, as she crouched over Cecilia and threw her arms around her. The dagger stuck in Selphy's lower right back, roughly where Cecilia's chest would have otherwise been. Selphy screamed, and fell on her side, but had at least sobered up from the shock. Russell pulled a small vial of a medical salve out of his pocket, which he kept on hand in case Cecilia fell and got hurt, and, after taking a minute to slow the bleeding and to apply the salve to Selphy's injury, had hoisted her on his back. Dr Edward tried to request he take a look himself, but Russell insisted that they'd be safer if they put some distance behind them first, and everyone but Lara agreed.

Realizing that the Empire wouldn't let them leave peacefully, Lady Ann, the innkeeper, snapped, "So why didn't we retreat last time they tried to attack? Those monsters are trying to kill everyone who can't fight! Attacking the children! Do these men know no shame?" Lara handed Merryck's weapons to Camus, Zavier, and Neumann, as he had instructed, and watched as Merryck dodged his opponent's spear. With one fluid motion, Merryck had managed to assume about as much control of the weapon as the soldier he grappled with, and ten seconds of wrestling later, Merryck had completely disarmed him. The young soldier was dead seconds later, as Merryck stabbed him clean through the head.

"Merryck, why do you keep pushing yourself like this!" Lara cried out, as he turned to see three more men come sprinting around the corner, "Your wounds haven't healed properly yet! Even if they don't hit you, you could die if enough of them open again! Stop being a fool!" However, she was quickly silenced by a grim thought. _"This is the second time I've seen Merryck kill..."_ Lara realized, as Merryck pulled the weapon out of his victim, and, with a flourish that left a trail of blood streaking through the air behind the spearhead, had parried the nearest swordsman who had attacked, and with a dancing pirouette, dodged another. He struck two of them who were side by side across the chest with his spear's shaft, and sliced their throats as they staggered backwards from the jolt of the sudden impact. Lara stood there, transfixed, for a good twenty seconds, counting. _"Third... fourth... fifth..." _Her father, however, had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. _"Is there something wrong with me... if I WANT to watch him fight? Merryck... don't die! I'll never forgive you if you do!"_

Once everyone was out of sight, Merryck quickly dispatched his last opponent. "Damn!" he cursed, as he clutched his side, "My... my lungs are on fire!" he had never fought for so long before, and despite his talent with the spear, his opponents were very well trained. "I'm not sure what's worse... blood loss or... oh jeez... I want to sit down... why do I want to sit down... and why am I asking myself why I- damnit, Merry, this isn't the time for that!" Merryck took a few moments to relieve the fallen of some of their weapons. He was startled by a bang, and with a jolt that jarred his arm, the sword he was beginning to lift flew out of his hand.

"Interesting..." Merryck said with a smile, "So the rumors are true." Merryck was now closing the distance with an Imperial officer, whose rank was apparent from how ornate his armor was. Sporting bands of gold on his shoulder, the lieutenant fired another round from his musket. He missed, and Merryck could feel the shot fly past his right hand. As me attacked, the man used his musket to parry, and pulled out a dagger to try to stab Merryck while his spear was being wielded with two hands. Merryck kicked the man in retaliation, and threw his spear to the ground, instead grabbing the swords he had barely finished placing at each hip.

'_Only officers get firearms, they're too expensive to mass produce, or so that's how the rumor goes.' _Merryck reasoned,_ 'And his bad aim means he was recently promoted. It explains why he's on the front lines, and why his unit was scattered rather than staying together as a regiment. I got lucky... this time.'_ Merryck dodged the man's dagger, and caught the musket between both swords. With another kick, this one aimed straight at the officer's chest, Merryck decapitated the man, a thick trail of blood following the swords that did the job. The officer's lifeless body fell to the floor, staining the cobbled path red. "Seriously, what the heck...?" Merryck wondered aloud, as he looked at the two blades, "Why is it that I can use spears whenever I want, but I can only use swords in life or death situations like this? I... okay, my head is hurting, not a good time to think about it."

Merryck took a moment to grab the musket, and, seeing how it could come in handy, stole a few rounds of ammunition and powder off his fallen victim, as well. He ran to the southwest corner of town, just past the library, and, screaming, fired a few shots. He had hoped to raise an alarm to lure the soldiers away from the beach. After a few minutes, he began to curse, "Damnit!" He groaned, "I'll give them credit, they're loyal to a fault, which makes this harder for me... now I need to get her out the hard way...

He crept towards the stairs leading down to the beach, and stuck his head over the stone rail. "Six... no, eight. I'd say it's safe to say someone is in there... A sudden scream startled Merryck, as he turned to his right to see a soldier at the bottom of the stairs, raising an alarm. "This works for me!" Merryck said, with a smile, "Stairs are narrow enough, I have the upper ground... classic bottleneck tactics! Bring it on!" Grabbing a dagger out of his left boot, he threw it clumsily at the man, but failed miserably. "Okay, I hate this, why can I only fight well when my life is in irrefutable danger?" Merryck took a moment to curse his failing sanity, as he realized what he was about to do. "Oh well... here I go!" Merryck vaulted himself over the railing into the sands below, and, readying his weapons, lost himself in yet another fit of his body seeming to act on its own. "I'm honestly not complaining, now that I have no one to protect but myself!" He realized, and within a minute, he had regained control of himself, and was the last man standing on the beach.

Dizzy and disoriented, Merryck could only laugh. "I don't know if I'll ever find out why that happens when I fight..." He said aloud, as he turned to face the door, "But for now, it's saving lives, so I'll use everything I can..." An unpleasant, moist sensation crept across his torso, and he realized that several of his wounds had opened in the fray. "Damnit, Lara will see the blood on my clothes... looks like I'm getting condemned to bed rest..."

**(******)**

Meanwhile, Lara had regained her senses, and was leading the refugees back towards Trampoli. "In about an hour we'll cross a large wooden bridge over a reasonably large chasm!" She told them, "And on the other side is a hill with very tall bushes and a small forest that we can hide in! That's where we'll wait for Sabrina and Merryck! If the Imperials reach it first, Merryck's ordered us to burn the bridge down, and he'll find another way across. So let's get moving, the sooner we can rest, the better!"

Despite Russell's salve, Selphy was fading fast. "A-an hour, huh...?" She asked, groggy from the blood loss, "I... sure, that's not too... long... ugh..." Lara reached into Merryck's pack, and handed Selphy an energy drink. "I... oh, I get it, THAT'S why he wanted to bring so many energy drinks!" Selphy laughed, and drank it.

"Try to keep your eyes open." Dr. Edward told her, "Because people with injuries, specifically head wounds, but often blood loss, have this bad habit of never waking up. We'll get to the checkpoint and treat you properly there, just hang on a little longer!"

"Yeah..." Selphy groaned, "I've read enough books about this kind of thing, but they never prepared me for the pain of having a dagger in me up to the guard!" A sudden shift in Russell's movement as he almost lost his footing sent a jolt up Selphy's back, and she took in a quick breath in pain. "How the heck did Merry get cut so many times in one battle and not give up and die? The man's a super hero or something!"

"He was just desperate." Lara told her, "Kind of like how you saved Cecilia, he was determined to-" Lara stopped herself. Only Selphy and her father, out of those assembled, knew what really transpired that night. "Well, Selphy, you'd have taken another knife to protect the kids if you had to, right? The church was-"

"But, Lara..." Felicity began, still panting from the sudden exertion of running, so soon after her curse was lifted, "Cecilia was... Ceci was right there, and you... said you said said you weren't-" She stopped abruptly, as Lara, frustrated with the situation, cut her off.

"Okay, okay, Merryck saved my life, happy!" Lara snapped at her, "He said we should lie about what happened since he didn't want people to think I was weak and needed protection, but that man was armed and I would be dead if Merryck hadn't been there! Is it really so strange that I'm worried about him, after that? He's my patient, and he got those wounds protecting me, of course I'll be worried about them! I don't see why that automatically makes everyone assume we're-"

"No one said anything about that." Lady Ann cut her off, with a smile, "But now that you mentioned it, I do have to congratulate you, he's quite a catch!" Everyone started laughing, and ignoring Lara's complaints, Lady Ann continued, "A man of action, not afraid to take charge. I wish my husband was like that on our honeymoon!" Everyone started laughing even harder, Emmett and Camus in particular had totally doubled over, except of course for the kids, who didn't get what Lady Ann was suggesting.

Blushing profusely, Lara groaned and kept walking, "Honestly, there's nothing like that between us! And if you don't hurry, you'll be left behind. And dad! Why are you, of all people, smiling at this! I can't believe you!" She sped up her pace in frustration, and soon, the stragglers were running to try to keep up. 

"Lady Ann was just trying to keep our spirits up with a little humour!" Camus pointed out, as he jogged alongside Lara, "Please don't be mad at her! Besides, I've been writing to Melody, and she did say there was a rumour about you two, and seeing your reaction to him staying behind like that..."

Lara merely scoffed. "You know how long Melody and I have been friends. Don't you think she'd know for sure if there really was anything? Honestly, Selphy was insufferable about this earlier, and now all of you... this really feels like 'Pick On Lara Day' or something..."

**(******)  
**

Merryck had stolen a suit of armor from one of the imperial soldiers. "Sorry about this!" He told Sabrina, as he threw her his bloody jerkin, "But I need you to wear this! I may be able to sneak you of of Kardia if I pretend you're my hostage!"

"Who... who are you?" Sabrina asked, "You don't look like you're with them... but... how do I know I can trust you?"

"I don't have much time, but it's true I need your trust, so I'll make it quick. My name is Merryck. I'm the Guard Captain in Trampoli, and I've already evacuated the rest of the villagers. I came for you when Nicholas didn't see you with everyone else. He's with Neumann right now, and we need to hurry if we want to get to the meeting point! If you can stand, put this on, and we'll make a hasty escape. At the very least, if we're found out, the leather can offer some minor protection as you run for it. If I have to, I can stay behind to hold them off, but I'd rather not get Lara angry at me again!"

"Lara's here too?" Sabrina asked, as she got up and tried to pull the moist leather over her shirt, "I haven't seen her since she moved to Trampoli! How is she doing?" Merryck laughed.

"She is very, very angry with me for pushing myself too hard! All I can really say until we catch up to her and make sure she's all right. So let's get going! Nicholas is waiting for you!" 

**(******)**

"So let me get this straight..." Dr. Edward asked Lara, after treating Selphy. They had made it to the checkpoint, and a few of the villagers had opted to take a quick nap while waiting for Merryck and Sabrina. Mei had picked up a few things about winter survival back home, and had gathered dry, long dead twigs to make a nearly smokeless fire, that the villagers had gathered around. "But the reason you had medical supplies in your pocket is because Merryck's wounds keep opening and he refuses to sit still? I'd be annoyed with my patients too, if they did that... but don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him?"

"How so?" Lara asked. She tried to maintain an expression of indifference, but Dr. Edward could tell he had hit a note. "He's being incredibly foolish, and he seems to have a fondness for playing the hero, he's constantly putting his life at even further risk while he's still recovering from-"

"Lara." Edward interrupted, "Look around you. Look how many lives he saved today. He held them off long enough for even Leo and his old bones to make it out in one piece!" He gestured to the grizzled old blacksmith, who was snoring in the bushes, a few feet away from the children. "Now tell me he'd have listened to anyone, ANYONE, who told him he was being foolish. You say he's playing the hero? If he makes it back with Sabrina, that means he saved everyone in Kardia. EVERYONE. Doesn't that make him a hero? Yes, he could kill himself, but you have to realize, that perhaps he feels that his life is-"

"I don't want to hear this." Lara interrupted, and sat down on Merryck's empty backpack, the one that had held the stones he traded to Ceci, arms crossed. They had reached her biggest frustration with Merryck, his apparent lack of concern for his own safety. "No one should have to sacrifice one's life for another, and he seems perfectly content to-"

"Would you sacrifice twenty to preserve your own life?" Edward asked. Lara couldn't answer. She gazed at the bridge, in the distance, transfixed. She knew Edward was right. She knew that if not for her vows of nonviolence, and if she had Merryck's strength, she may very well be fighting these battles instead. She admitted this to Edward, but she still couldn't bring herself to accept one thing.

"He's already told me why he was so determined to protect Trampoli..." She sighed, "But Kardia? He has no attachment to it, and yet he insisted on going out that way just in case the note he uncovered about a possible invasion was true, and it swept him up into even more fighting. I don't get him sometimes..."

"Well..." Edward began, and scratched his chin, "It IS apparent the two of you are pretty close, I mean, you've saved each other's lives and all... maybe he wanted to protect Kardia for your sake? After all, you have family and friends gathered here... These are the people you grew up with, Lara. We're like an extended family. I don't think he wanted to see you, or anyone else from Kardia who has moved to Trampoli, lose the people you care about. Am I making sense?"

Lara shifted her gaze to her knees, as she sighed. "We're just friends, and I wouldn't have held it against him for choosing not to engage an entire army head on... the way he keeps doing things like this, it's no wonder people have the wrong idea about us... and of course, me, being so worried about my patients... it really doesn't help! Honestly, the whole thing is embarrassing..." uncrossing her arms and leaning back on the hilly terrain, she looked up at the first stars beginning to come out. "And yet, I worry about him. Do you remember how much I used to worry about Raguna when he used to collapse on the farm while still learning his limits?"

Edward cracked up laughing, "How could I forget? Everyone thought you had a crush on him, the way you told him off for being reckless and incapable of taking care of himself! In fact, I seem to remember one time, you threatened to tie him up so he couldn't overexert himself!"

"I did no such thing!" Lara gasped, "Stop making stories up! I... oh... I, uh... I guess I really did say that once, huh? Around the time he beat the record for the most number of times anyone had been carried through the doors of the clinic..."

"It was pretty obvious you liked him..." Edward told her, with a warm smile, "And now you're acting the same way about Merryck. That, and he was badly wounded while saving your life, and now with his refusal to sit still while his wounds heal... you can see why people are assuming things about you, right?"

Lara nodded. "I suppose to someone who doesn't know about our friendship that well, it looks like there are feelings running both ways." She sighed, and shook her head, "In all seriousness, I've only known him for two weeks, this is hardly a time to joke about romance. He seems to be a good man, but a lot can change in a week..." Lara took a long pause, and gazed up at the stars again, "A week ago, life was calm and quiet. Everything was right. I had never been attacked. I never had a patient who proved to be too much for me to handle. The Sechs were on their side of the border. And look what just one week has brought..."

"And a man willing to fight an army to protect his friends." Edward added with a smile, "Lara, you always have been the religious type, so remember this. 'There's always a plan.' Do you think his timing was just a coincidence? I think fate delivered him to you right when you needed him most, just like how Raguna saved our town from the Empire once before. And speaking of timing, I see two people nearing the bridge! But wait... something's not right..."

Lara saw it too. Even from her distance, she could tell one of the figures bore Imperial armor, and the other, who wore what looked like it might be Merryck's jerkin, was clearly female. Lara held her breath and stared intently at the two figures as they crossed the bridge. As they stopped, and one of them plunged a spear into the ground, Lara breathed a sigh of relief as she recognixed the series of gestures Merryck had said he'd use to signal her. "It's them!" She told Edward, "Grab a branch and set it on fire, we're burning the bridge down!"

Within fifteen minutes, Merryck had decided they'd be safe and had travelled long enough, and let everyone rest there for the night. Yawning, he opened up the backpack Lara had been sitting on, and pointed out that the rocks had been wrapped in relatively thin wool blankets. "it's better than nothing, at least..." He shrugged, and handed them out. "I'm sorry there's not enough for everyone, this is all I have... some of you will have to share..." Sabrina had already curled up next to her son, and Merryck gently placed a blanket over them, and was about to pass another one out to Tori and Zavier, but Lara snatched his pack away and tossed it to Dr Edward.

"Not until I Stitch you back up again!" Lara scolded, and pointed at the red splotches on the armor he had stolen, "Just how hard were you fighting, anyways!" Merryck didn't answer. "I'll..." Lara had just stopped herself from saying _'I'll undress you myself, if I have to!'_ and she knew that everyone would take it the wrong way.

Merryck understood, and, without protest, removed the clunky brigandine. Lara gasped, no less than eight wounds had opened, and she could tell Merryck was weak from the blood loss. "Don't yell at me, you'll wake the kids..." He chuckled weakly, and with Lara's help, lowered himself to the ground without falling over completely. Merryck could see Edward examining his wounds more closely, only having seen his shoulder earlier that day, and it became apparent the doctor couldn't decide whether to be appalled or impressed by his numerous gashes.

"Merry..." Lara began, as she applied pressure to his chest to try to stop the largest source of the blood loss, "What's the first thing you're doing when we get back?" Lara had expected to hear him agree to bed rest, and was frustrated when his answer varied.

"First, gather everyone, from both Kardia and Trampoli, in the town square for an emergency meeting. I may need to declare a state of emergency, really makes me wish I'd explained that to the villagers the day I became the Guard. Next, we'll need to discuss accommodations for the Kardians. Family can probably stay together, but there's only one free room at the inn, one free room at Anette's house, one bed at Brodik's house, which I really should stay in since it's right next to the town's gate, and, assuming no one gets hurt, there's two beds in the infirmary... we'll need to build extentions and more houses, which will-"

"Bed rest." Lara interrupted, "Let me arrange the meeting and housing, you need to rest." If her frustration failed to show before, it became apparent now, as Merryck refused.

"It's my responsibility." He told her, "I evacuated Kardia, and I need to see that they have a place to stay. I also need to prepare everyone in Trampoli for the possibility of needing to evacuate. There won't be any fighting, just talking, and I promise to rest for as long as I can afterwards. Even if the empire took the next shortest route here, with the bridge out, it may take a few days, due to the other towns they'd need to pass through and conquer, assuming they even come this way at all... I could make it to Kardia in 12 hours, alone, the long way, though, so if we go 2 weeks without getting attacked, I can scout Kardia, see if they're still around..."

"So assuming we don't get attacked before then, that's two weeks you're promising to rest for? You won't run off and try to save the other towns? And don't forget, Merry, you told me yourself how you ALWAYS keep your promises!" Merryck nodded, and Lara smiled in triumph.

"Don't forget. My obligation isn't to Norad. It's to Trampoli. To you," Merryck paused, worried about what he had just let slip in his weakened state, but Lara didn't act like she interpreted it in a negative way, so he continued. "I'll rest for as long as I can on one condition." Lara gave him a light smack on the shoulder, but Merryck just laughed, "No, seriously. I can't keep an eye on things while I'm in a bed, resting. If everyone who doesn't have a proper day job in Trampoli can help keep a watch out for me while I rest, I can take time to heal. All I ask is that my weapons and armor be kept in the infirmary with me so I can react quickly in the case of an emergency.

Satisfied with his terms, Lara nodded. "Very well, then. Now, you should get some sleep, I can tell you're ready to collapse, and you don't want to overdo it before you have a chance to heal!"

"You've had almost as stressful a day as me, Lara," Merryck pointed out, Sure, you didn't lose any blood or fight eight men at once on a sandy-"

"EIGHT?" Lara gasped, "At once? You're serious, aren't you? Merry, it's no wonder your wounds-"

"May I finish?" Merryck smiled, as Lara went silent, "You've had a long day, too, and you should try to get some shut eye. That fire will keep the monsters at bay, and Mei agreed to stay up to tend to it, so I left the energy drinks with her. Unless the Empire brings their tanks this way, we're basically out of their range to hit us from the other side of that chasm. Get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning.

"Do you have any blankets left?" Lara asked, as Merryck picked his pack up and opened it.

Pulling a single blanket out, he turned to her and held it out. "Just the one..."

Simultaneously, both of them said "You take it! No, you take it! I said it first!" Both stared at each other for a minute, and then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, Merry, what am I going to do with you?" Lara asked, "What kind of nurse puts a patient's needs before her own? You can't ask me to take it!"

"Same goes to you, Lara!" Merryck smiled, "What kind of man willingly takes the only blanket, when his body is more naturally adapted to cold temperatures than the woman's? Ever wonder why monsters that thrive on cold environments are big and furry?"

Lara was still laughing, "You're hardly furry, if you don't count that silly looking beard!" Merryck started to laugh again too, and stroked his chin.

"It's called a goatee, and I'm quite fond of it!" he retorted, "But, well... here's the problem. I can't take the blanket... and you can't take the blanket... so our only option left is..."

"... one the villagers will never let us live down, am I right?" Lara asked, with a smile. "Honestly, I'm to the point I don't care what they say anymore, after what happened earlier. Did I tell you what Lady Ann said?" Lara recounted her teasing, and Merryck cracked up entirely. 

"If they're already saying THAT about us, how much worse can it get, am I right?" Merryck smiled, and, as he and Lara lay down side by side, pulled the blanket over them. Good night, and don't worry, I won't try anything while you sleep!" 

"I trust you," Lara replied, "just try not to bleed on me as you move around in your sleep!"

"Hey, I can't make any promises there..."


	5. Chapter Five: Camaraderie

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

Brought to you by the one and only me, whose name cannot be uttered by mortal men, and in my immortality I *is slapped by a frozen fish* OW! Okay, okay, I was joking! Anyways, Phoenix Fervor here, and I own nothing. Well, except any original characters I may introduce, including but not limited to Merryck.

**Author's notes:**

Okay, okay, I surprised myself, here. I honestly wasn't going to do this... yet. I was going to start off the next chapter back in Trampoli, after the meeting with the townsfolk. I had another scene, similar to this, planned for the reasonably forseeable future (say... 4-5 chapters from now) The reason I decided to do it this way is because of a scene I wanted to do rather late in the story originally. That scene involves a character who wouldn't be there anymore after I thought of a dramatic twist. This enables me to create even more drama while keeping my original scenes I planned to write. What does this mean? It means awesome.

So here we have it, an insert set at the camp where the Kardians ended the last chapter. This is just a little more character development. My goal is to flesh Merryck (and what's going on with Lara) out before they steps back from the spotlight for several chapters and basically become "just another villager" until things get hectic.

I originally started this as a quick little comedic filler... then built on it, then built on it, then built on it, until it became yet another long chapter. Sorry about that! 

Just a warning, I wrote this in a single sitting after 30 or so sleepless hours, so quality may not be the best. I often have good ideas when sleep deprived, but making them work is the hard part! And before anyone comments on Selphy being out of character, similar to the last chapter, this time she's pain-drunk (kinda woozy, out of it) and on energy drinks, which is a bad mix, TRUST ME, heh... 

**Chapter Five: Camaraderie**

_A vagrant, once, the lands did roam_

_But 'twas his fate to find a home..._

Merryck was vaguely aware that he was dreaming. In his dream, it was summer, and he was playing on the beach with Candy and Marco as several of the girls were playing Melon Piñata with Erik. Merryck felt the hot sand clinging to his legs as he came out of the water, having jumped in to retrieve the ball they had been playing with. Yet, more than simply his blurred vision, something just felt off. Part of his chest was too hot. His cuts and scabs were burning. He subconsciously tried to turn over in his sleep, and couldn't. This, combined with the hazy atmosphere of his dream, woke him up, and, semi-conscious, he felt a weight pressing down on him.

Turning his head to the right, Lara was far closer than he remembered. In her sleep, she had rolled over, and her right arm lay across his bare chest. Merryck couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to move, but this tingling sensation he became aware of ruined his fantasy of staying there with her. He needed to relieve himself, and wasn't about to urinate in his pants. He had to get up, and shifting carefully, he slid hid body out from under Lara's arm without disturbing her.

Before leaving, he asked her, "Lara, are you awake?" She didn't answer. Tossing around a nervous glance to make sure no one in their small clearing was awake, he gently pressed his lips to Lara's forehead for a fraction of a second, before pulling away. _'Merry, what were you thinking?' _he wondered, as he moved towards the small forest, _'What if she was awake and just didn't answer? I- OH! If she WAS awake, was her arm's placement intentional? Now I kind of wish she WAS awake... but she wasn't... argh, Merry, stop overanalyzing everything!'_ He quickly felt the chilling bite of the night winds, and remembered that he hadn't worn his jerkin to sleep. He cursed himself for not thinking of bringing a change of clothes for the trip, as he continued towards the forest, shirtless.

As a small patch of snow gave way under his boots, he gave thanks that much of this land was still rather dry and fit to sleep on. He folded his arms across his bare chest and shivered but his numerous cuts seemed to embrace the cold weather, since the pain subsided in the chill. Within a minute, he had decided he'd rather be cold without pain, so he forced himself not to cross his arms.

He was approaching the campfire, and Mei was not in sight. Worried, he dashed forwards, and as he passed a bush that had been obstructing his vision, he saw Zavier tending the small blaze. Sitting on some nearby logs, Selphy greeted him, and across from her also sat Lady Ann, Russell, and Mayor Godwin. "I'll be right back, we can talk after, okay?" He asked, when Selphy pointed to the space on the log next to her.

Finding a small tree out of sight, he took a few moments to relieve himself, and gathered a few nearby branches to bring back to the fire. He made the mistake of trying to press them to his chest and carry the bundles in his arms , but the prickling sensations across his wounds quickly made him abandon that idea, and he instead awkwardly placed a few under his left arm, while carrying the rest in his right hand.

Placing the load down near Zavier, he sat down beside Selphy, and looked around at everyone. Overcome with guilt, he cast his gaze on the floor, and sighed. "Sorry I didn't say anything sooner." Merryck told them, "But if I was wrong, it would have started a senseless panic. I didn't want to act without proof, and I fear I caused us to be ill-prepared." Looking back up, making eye contact with the Kardians, he continued, "I wanted to apologize in my official capacity as Guard Captain of Trampoli. I could have prevented greater chaos had I acted pre-emptively."

It was Godwin who spoke first. "If not for the fire, I doubt we'd have believed you." He told him, "What matters is that we got out alive. We lost our possessions, yes, but what matters is who's around to rebuild, not what we have left, am I right?" Zavier and his mother nodded, but Selphy seemed somewhat sullen.

"Shame I didn't have time to save any books from the library..." Leaning back, as though expecting a back on a chair, she fell off the log she had been sitting on, landing on her back. "OW!" She exclaimed, and Merryck helped her back up, "My back is still killing me! Merryck, how do you handle this stuff? You make it look so easy!"

"Honestly? I hope this doesn't make anyone think any less of me, since I'm kind of the only guard in Trampoli, but... it's excruciating. I just want to curl up and cry, but I need to get used to it, I guess..." Merryck shook his head, "Sorry again, Selphy, the reason you were hurt is because I couldn't block the knife..."

It was Russell who answered. "If you had another bleeding, unhealed wound, the blood loss may very well have killed you!" Russell told him, in a stern voice, "It's not fun that Selphy got hurt, but at least she saved Cecilia, and regardless of who it was, I'm just grateful Ceci's alive!" Shaking his head and staring at the fire, he sighed, "Cecilia saved my soul, when I found her abandoned on that battlefield, when she was just an infant. I used to be a soldier, you know, with the Kingdom's Armed Forces. I felt myself die a little with each battle, and I didn't think I'd ever leave the life of killing behind. I thought my heart had been hardened..."

"I... I think I know how you feel..." Merryck answered, "When I killed my first... well, that night at the church... I felt myself die inside. I had stained my hands with a blood I could never wash off. I thought it would affect me forever..." He felt the flickering blaze in front of him reflect in his eyes, as he paused, "But, I had just come to a town that accepted me for who I was. For the first time I could remember, but please keep in mind I do have some holes in my memory, I had friends. Friends who assured me that I was still myself, and that I only did what I had to do to protect the town. When I looked at it that way, I was only fighting to protect what was important to me, not to rob others of theirs."

Russell nodded. "I left the service to raise Cecilia as though she were my own daughter, but do I feel like I could potentially fight again, because, like you, I have someone to fight for. But... I also don't want to place myself in needless danger, either. If anything happened to me, what about Cecilia?" 

"Yeah, Merryck!" Selphy chimed in, poking his arm, "If you died, what about Lara?" Taken aback by the sudden mention of Lara, Merryck simply raised an eyebrow at Selphy.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked, "Because if you remember earlier..." he laughed, "Well, let's just say all your... comments... were really embarrassing, with Lara's father present." Everyone started laughing, as Merryck rolled his eyes.

"Just be a man and answer the question!" Lady Ann told him, "If you die, what about Lara? She asked, now you need to answer! Or are you still a child who avoids questions like Zavier, here?"

"Mom!" Zavier protested, "The reason I don't answer those kinds of questions is because your advice is always bad! You told me that if I liked Mist I should tell her, and she left town the next day! And then it caused a chain reaction! And then even Lukas left to go somewhere else since Rosetta wasn't around, anymore!"

"Oh, um..." Merryck mumbled, "Speaking of Mist, did you hear she got marr-"

"Yes, he knows, and he won't stop blaming me." Lady Ann sighed, as she shook her head, "So, are you a boy, or are you a man?" Merryck paused for a minute, not sure to answer.

"Right now? I'm a guard. My age, status, or even gender don't matter. What matters is that I get you all to Trampoli safely. Once we're there, and I have time to rest, well, I'd like to think I'm a man. So I take it you'd like my answer as a man, since my answer as a guard is largely irrelevant?"

Lady Ann was completely unable to answer. She simply stared at him, utterly dumbfounded. Merryck chuckled softly. "Sorry, I'm a really complicated person. It's easier to risk my life if I think of myself as an object, rather than a person, when in danger, and we're hardly invulnerable here, so I'm trying to keep myself mentally prepared for an attack."

"As an object?" Zavier asked, "That's stupid! Objects don't cling to life to the bitter end! It just makes you more willing to give up and die! Listen to me! An object couldn't have gotten Sabrina out of a Sechs-occupied town alive! Never give up, because no one will forgive you if you go and die on us because of something like thinking you're an object!"

"It's complicated..." Merryck told him, "But I have reasons to survive. I can't give up, but I can't stop myself from facing danger, either. It's kind of like a really complicated puzzle... just when you think you have it worked out, you see you have a new piece, and you have to try to fit it somewhere. To start fighting, I need to free myself from the fear of death, but to survive, I need to instil just enough fear back in me to make me desperate."

"Do your reasons to survive happen to include a particular nurse?" Lady Ann asked, as Selphy started poking Merryck again. Out of instinct, Merryck smacked Selphy with the back of his hand, and in her weakened state, she fell clean off the log. Merryck winced, as Selphy let out a loud gasp of pain.

"Ahhhhhhh! OW!" Merryck didn't help Selphy up, this time, he just shrugged and suggested she stop poking him. Russell got up and came to help her to her feet, and Selphy shifted away from Merryck, outside of the range of poking temptation."Mer, you're no fun when you're touchy..." Selphy whined.

"Sorry, it's just that these questions about Lara are really getting old!" he sighed, "As cheesy as this sounds, she's the best friend I have. All I can remember of my past is, well, I'm sure you don't want to hear tales of abuse right now... Anyways, Lara saved me when I arrived in Trampoli, barely alive, and she spoke to me and got to know me. I'd be lying if I said she was of zero importance to me, but it's not like... you know... that!"

"Okay then." Selphy smiled, not convinced, "Then is there someone you DO like that way? Look at the times. We could all be dead soon, so if you care about anyone in particular, why wait to confess to them? You never know, they might feel the same way!"

"Huh!" Merryck gasped, "This is a war! I'm not going to get someone's hopes up for a future together, only to go and get myself killed!" Merryck protested, as everyone widened their eyes at the ferocity of his protests. "How can I claim to love someone if I knowingly put them through that possibility? The worrying and waiting for me to come home from my battles alive? No! Not until this conflict is over! Not unless... unless..." Merryck hung his head, and sighed, "That's just how I feel. If you all want to go get married and enjoy what you think may be your final days, go ahead, but I'm not like that..."

"My husband..." Lady Ann began, as she put her arm over Zavier's shoulders, "Died a long time ago. But he left me with my two precious treasures, so I'm never lonely! He was a good man and I miss him dearly, but I'm happier now than I would have been if I had never married him."

Godwin nodded in agreement. "Felicity's mother passed on some time ago, as well." He told Merryck, "But I wouldn't trade my daughter to bring my wife back. You'll understand when you have kids of your own. But I wouldn't be in any rush, either!"

"Y-yeah..." Merryck agreed, "No rush, here... But... thanks. I hadn't thought of it from that standpoint. I guess both sides have a degree of selfishness, and it's not like never acting on anything will ever get anything done..." He stopped to yawn loudly, and yearned for the warmth of the blanket back in the clearing.

"Merry, you should probably get back to sleep." Selphy told him, after he yawned, "Lara wanted you to rest, and you need to be ready for tomorrow." Eager to get back to Lara, he wished everyone good night and stumbled back to the clearing where they were sleeping. As he lay back down, Lara shifted beside him.

"You're cold!" Lara whimpered, and she pulled away slightly. Apologizing, Merryck lay back down, and sighed. As he pulled the blanket back over himself, his heart was racing again. Lara was awake. How long had he been gone?

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, "Because I have no idea how long I was gone. I needed to... use the bushes, and I kind of got stopped by the campfire... I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I... I couldn't sleep," Lara admitted, as she shivered. "I'm still a little shaken about the invasion, I guess. I mean... I'll admit, I thought you were overreacting about Operation Napalm. I came with you to keep an eye on your wounds. But..." She sighed, and paused for a minute. Merryck stayed silent, to let her finish. "You have no idea how confused I am. All this started after you came to town, and I wish things would go back to the way they were, but I don't want you to leave, either. Merry...? How am I supposed to feel?"

"Well, before I answer that question, I wanted to ask, are you sure you couldn't sleep?" Merryck asked, his nerves racing, "Because you sure seemed like you were out cold for awhile..."

Lara sighed. "Okay, you got me... my arm was intentional..." she turned back to him and met his gaze, and he could see how red her face was, "It's like I said... I don't know how to feel... Merry? How am I supposed to feel? I'm scared, and yet I'm... excited. I don't like where things are going, yet, I find myself enthralled..."

Merryck closed his eyes, and sighed. Opening them again, he wasn't sure how to start. "I know what you mean..." he admitted, "Everything is changing so fast, and I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to handle things..." He shook his head, "And I'm terrified! I really am! And each day brings more pain, since I haven't had a chance to recover from last week, but..." Merryck stared Lara right in the eyes, and without hesitation, told her, "I don't want you to be afraid. I'll keep you safe, all right? I'm scared enough for both of us!"

Lara couldn't help but laugh, and Merryck joined in. "Oh, you!" Lara smiled, "I don't believe you're scared! You charged right into the fray, in Kardia! And-"

"It's not me I'm afraid for..." Merryck interrupted. "This lifestyle, and the people in it... are all I have. I'm afraid of losing everything BUT my own life... Funny how that works sometimes," he told her, shaking his head, "Everyone in Kardia was satisfied to escape with their lives, because they can rebuild, but I think I'd shatter from the loss if it happened to me... It's just, everyone's stronger than me, mentally I mean. If I couldn't save Sabrina, Nicholas would have cried and cried, but he'd have been fine in time. But, if I..." Pausing, and not sure what he was getting himself into, had to ask, "Promise not to laugh? Or hold it against me or otherwise make me regret saying this?"

Lara nodded, silently. "Well..." Merryck told her, "If anything happened to you, I'm not sure I'd be all right. The shock of failing my mission to protect everyone-" Merryck cut himself off. "No, not even that. I..." With a sigh, he turned away "Well, like I said, we're both still working out how we're supposed to feel. Don't worry about it."

"We promised no secrets." Lara reminded him, "So just say it. I already promised not to laugh!"

Merryck turned back around, and sighed. "Well, all right, but this'll be the most awkward thing I've ever said, so bear with me if I'm a little clumsy with my choice of words, okay? I... I've always been a very logical person, not driven by emotion, but everything changed when I came to Trampoli. Especially whenever you're involved, Lara. You saved my life, not once, but twice. I'm grateful for you, and in no time at all, you had become important to me... but..." Merryck faltered, not sure what to say next. "Remember last week? My bluff about my heart dying with you? Well... I think it may have been the honest truth. I wasn't sure at the time, but I'm pretty sure I am now. It makes me happy whenever I see you smile, and hear your voice, and it breaks my heart when I make you upset because of my duties not agreeing with your orders, but... Lara, I... I... I've fallen in love with you, and I just want you to be happy. Your smile matters more to me than anything else in the world. If you like someone else, I'm okay with it. I just want to be here for you when you need me, and no matter how quickly things are changing, so long as you're here, I know it'll be all right."

Merryck closed his eyes. He didn't want his heart to break at the disbelief Lara was surely expressing, but then, something unexpected happened. Merryck felt his heart jump, as Lara kissed his forehead, like he had done to hers. Surprised, he opened his eyes again. "I..." Lara didn't know where to start, either, "I'm not afraid, anymore. I know you're not just making this up." She smiled, "Merry, your timing, and well... everything since... sometimes I think that maybe you're a gift from God. I wasn't sure... I mean, I knew I liked you, but... hearing you say you love me, I..." Lara, rather awkwardly since they were lying down, threw one arm around him. "I wasn't absolutely sure how I felt... but now, everything seems to make sense..."

"So you mean...?" Merryck asked, unable to hide his delight. Lara nodded.

"Yes... I... I love you, as well..." Lara admitted, blushing slightly, but otherwise unashamed, "And it feels liberating to be able to say it! I know we agreed not to keep secrets, but it's like you said; someone may be pushed away by someone confessing too much, too soon. I thought I felt something when you first arrived, I couldn't explain it, until... until you saved my life. I admired your spirit and determination, and you're so kind... you opened up your wounds just playing with the kids and making them smile! Merry, you're a good man, and... well..."

"So what does this make us?" He asked, laughing. "I'll let you decide, because don't forget, your happiness is all I want. Whatever you're most comfortable with, I guess..."

"Hmm..." Lara stopped to pause, "Well... it would be awfully silly for nothing to change, since we both feel the same way, I suppose..." Blushing, Lara said "Typically, in Norad, couples often don't confess their feelings until they're ready to get married, but that really does seem like we're rushing it..."

"Okay then." Merryck replied, "So it'll be a little bit more like where I'm from, then. Where I'm from, couples often discussed the possibility of marriage before a proposal ever happened, but the proposal was still made unexpectedly, usually. It's a good way to sit down and decide where things are going and if changes need to be made in the relationship."

"How do couples at that stage in the relationship live?" Lara asked, curious. "Do they live together or apart? Do they share finances? Do they... do they have children?" Merryck's anwer was far more broad than she expected.

"It depends on the couple." He told her, "For some couples, the answer is no to all three of those. For some, the answer is yes to all three! I forget, did I ever tell you I'm an uncle?" Lara shook her head, and Merryck continued, "Yeah, my sister isn't married, but she's engaged, and lives with her fiancé and their child-"

"Engaged? Fiancé? I guess it's because your home is so different than mine, but I don't know those words mean! Can you please explain?"

"Two people who are engaged are pledged to marry." He replied, "There's been a proposal, it was accepted, and they're in that stage between the proposal and the wedding. During this time, they replace the terms "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend" with "Fiancé" and "Fiancée." The terms may sound the same but they're spelled differently. Anyways, how do things work here, if engagement isn't in your vocabulary? Do couples get married immediately after the proposal?"

"Yes, the very next morning, sometimes." Lara told him, "But sometimes on the same day, it depends on what time the proposal was at, usually. If it's early enough in the day, some couples prefer to get married that day, for... obvious reasons, I suppose." Merryck started laughing, as Lara blushed, "Raguna and Mist caused quite the scandal, I hear. He proposed to her at night, on the Night of Holies last year, and she moved in with him that night, before the wedding the next day! Sister Stella was commenting on Mist's impetuous nature getting her into trouble, and Tsubute went on a ten minute long rant about how Raguna truly was the ruffian he thought he was! It was quite something!"

Merryck had a laugh imagining Tsubute yelling 'Graaaaah!' but was quickly silenced by the fact that he had no idea just what the night of holies was. "What exactly is The Night of Holies, anyway?" Merryck asked, "Sounds special. What kind of holiday is it?"

"It's a special day in Trampoli." She told him, "Kardia has its own version, Moonlit Eve, in the Autumn. You could call it a romance festival, since it's a special day for dates. Many people choose to propose on that day, as well. Couples take a walk behind the church and spend time together by the great tree. I've never been on a date for the night of holies, myself, but I hear it's quite nice!"

Placing a hand over hers, Merryck smiled, "Sounds like everything I need to know!" He smiled, "And, uh, I've never done this before, either, so again, pardon my lack of.. something, but, uh... Yeah, did you want to join me for the Night of Holies?"

Lara rolled her eyes. "You're silly, Merry!" she told him, "You tell me you love me, and then you stumble over your words when asking me out? Somehow I find that amusing! But yes, of course I'll join you. It's on the 24th of winter, don't forget!"

"I won't! If I'm late, it means I'm busy making some imperials regret delaying me!" he joked, and Lara joined in with her own laughter. Energized by their talk, neither of them felt like sleeping. "So, uh, shall we do some damage control?" Merryck asked her, "Since it'll be easier if the others find out now rather than later!"

"Yes, let's go see if the others are still awake, back at the campfire." she told him, as she slowly got to her feet, "And now that I have an excuse to do so, I want you to let me help support your weight." Lara ignored his protests, and, grabbing his right arm, wrapped it around her shoulders, before placing her left arm on his back. "I can tell you're still feeling weak, and now that the excuse of you being my patient isn't all I have to say, anymore, I refuse to let you push yourself when you don't have to!"

"And now that I know how you feel, I can't be a selfish idiot and push myself anyways!" Merryck laughed, "But if I feel you're pushing yourself too hard to stop me from pushing myself, then we're going to have trouble!" Lara rolled her eyes, and the two got into a debate about who was physically capable of worrying more.

When they got back to the makeshift log benches around the campfire, Those gathered around the fire had changed. Godwin and Zavier had apparently gone to bed while Merryck and Lara were talking, and Mei had returned. As well, Father Wesley was now present, and Merryck felt his heart stop. What if Wesley didn`t approve of him?

Before he had time to worry, Lara, who had been supporting his weight, sat down on the log, next to Selphy. Forgetting that he wasn't supporting himself, Merryck fell backwards and almost took Lara straight off the log with him, but she managed to keep him from toppling over completely. Satisfied that her boyfriend was securely seated on the log, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and spoke. "Everyone?" Lara began, "We have an announcement to make!"

Lady Ann smiled, and was about to comment, but Selphy, whose breath smelled oddly like energy drinks, spoke first. "You're pregnant? Oh my gosh, you really are, aren't you! Merry's the father, right, right, RIGHT!" Russell rolled his eyes at Selphy, as Mei's eyes opened wide, staring at Lara.

Merryck could feel his body temperature rising from everyone glancing nervously at him, and back at Selphy. He wasn't sure it was possible, but his own cheeks felt hot enough that he was willing to bed he was blushing more than Lara. "Of all the times to say something silly like that and embarrass us..." Merryck told her, "You had to do that with Lara's father, here..." he turned to Lara and asked her "Did you want me to smack her? You may be in the way, but I can get up!"

"Should we even justify that with a response?" Lara asked, causing Merryck to shrug. "Well, everyone can stop teasing us about our nonexistent relationship now, since it's..."

"Less 'non' and more 'existent!'" Merryck finished, when Lara paused for a moment, unsure of her wording. "As of... ten minutes ago? Well, point being, we were talking, and... well..." Lara couldn't help but giggle.

"You really are clumsy with your words, sweetheart!" Lara teased him, as Selphy's jaw dropped. Even Mei,who barely knew Lara that well, was surprised at her sudden change in attitude towards the whole thing, from but a few hours ago. Merryck couldn't help but laugh at Mei's near-vacant expression, _'This is what living is about. Being with those you love...'_ he thought, with a smile.

"Ahahaha!" Lady Ann couldn't stop herself from laughing, as well, "Selphy, you look so surprised! Weren't you just teasing them earlier? You can't mean to tell me you didn't see this coming?" Lara started giggling again, too, and before long, everyone was, including Wesley.

"Does your laughter mean you approve?" Lara asked her father, as Merryck tensed up. Before her father could answer, Lara put up a hand to silence him, and she turned to Merryck. "Merry, I felt that." Lara told him, "And I know you're nervous, but tightening up your muscles will only... oh, there you go..." Sure enough, a small cut on Merryck's shoulder had opened again. With a sigh, Lara noted how it would cause more damage than to stitch than to leave it.

"Sorry..." Merryck told her, "It's just... well..." He shook his head, "How do you want me to react? I'm about to find out if your father approves of me! Normally that might not be so nerve-wracking, but since he's a priest and I'm pretty sure he saw me kill those soldiers that were-"

"Merry!" Lara protested, "He knows you were just trying to protect us! Don't worry, he knows you're not a murderer!" Merryck tried to protest, but Lara placed a hand over his mouth. "No." She told him, "No more of this, okay?"

"Merryck, would you like to remind me?" Father Wesley began, "How you got those wounds all over your chest, I mean... Yes, I already know, but... just say it."

Not understanding Wesley's point, Merryck decided to play along. He nodded, and answered "I was protecting Lara from an armed assailant. I had mo weapons, myself, so I couldn't protect her as effectively as I'd have liked... so I ended up using my body as a shield for her."

"Exactly." Wesley told him, "I am thankful for you saving my daughter, and if this is what she wants, you have my blessing. All I ask is that you make her happy, Merryck."

"He will!" Lara told her father, "And-"

"So when's the wedding, Lara?" Lady Ann interrupted. Lara had been afraid of this. What was she supposed to tell them? That they were putting the wedding off because of how short a time they've known each other? When talking with Merryck, she had completely forgotten to take the others and their views into consideration.

It was Merryck who broke the awkward silence, sensing Lara's hesitance to answer. "Actually, that's my fault..." Merryck began, as he reached a hand into his pocket to feel the warm stone that was still inside. "See, I had this big elaborate proposal planned, but I only have one piece of what I need. It's really important to me to have the rest of it together, so... until I get the last pieces I need, it may be a little bit of time..."

"What are you missing?" Selphy asked, "Because I can help you get them! I know you can't spoil the secret in front of Lara, but just how many items are you missing?" Merryck sighed. Yes, he had thought up how he might propose, before, but actually considering what he'd need was another possibility entirely.

"I'd rather not spoil any of the symbolism behind the surprise..." He told her. It was true, his ideas were rather different and meaningful, and he didn't want to risk ruining anything, "But if you really wanted to help, ask about it when we're back in Trampoli. I know at least one thing that I'll need help with... and I'll probably need some help making something else... I'm not too good at crafts..." Shaking his head, Merryck failed miserably to repress a sigh, "Lara? Am I good for anything other than fighting? I can't fish, cook, or craft, my social skills are terrible, my-"

"Merryck!" Lara scolded, "Don't you dare ever ask that again! You make me happy, what more do you need? Everyone has their talents! Raguna may be multi-talented, but he can't compare to an expert in anything! I may be a good cook, but I can't fight like you can! Kross may be a good carpenter, but the quality of his crops never compares to Erik's! We all have our talents! And besides, maybe you just haven't tried hard enough at anything? When we get home, I'm teaching you about cooking, just to prove you can do it, all right?"

"Even if I wanted to argue with you, I know I'd lose!" Merryck chuckled, "So, learning to cook better, should be fun, I'm looking forward to it!" Merryck remembered the stew Lara had cooked for him while he was still recovering, and realized, _'Wait, if we're... and... I get to eat that more often? And she's offering to teach me how to make it, myself? I think I've died and gone to heaven! Maybe... can killers get into heaven? I'll have to ask Lara sometime..."_

"Well," Selphy began, clumsily getting to her feet, "Dr Edward said I should give it about 4 hours before I get some sleep, and I'm pretty sure it's been about that long, so I think I'll actually TRY to sleep for once... hmm... Hey, Merry, do you have any blankets left?"

"Err..." He paused, "Lara and I kind of took the last one... and I was going to go back to bed, after this... so..."

"You were sharing a blanket!" Selphy gasped, "Lara! How scandalous! I thought that you of all people would wait for your wedding night! It's like something out of a romance novel! 'And then he became hard, and descended upon her!' Wow, Merry, what's with your expression?" Lara pretended to ignore Selphy, entirely, as Merryck protested.

"There-are-children-nearby!" he hissed, "And it's not like that!" 

"Well, Merry, if you were going back to bed, why not keep Selphy some company? It's okay, I couldn't sleep, anyways." Lara told him, "It's just a blanket, after all." Raising her voice slightly, for Selphy, "It's not like a BLANKET means anything, am I right?"

Leaning in close, Merryck whispered to her, "You know Selphy... I got some blood on the blanket because of my wounds, what do you think she'll say to it when she sees it?" Lara wore a puzzled look on her face, so Merryck filled her in. "Women bleed the first time they-" In a flash, Lara's facial expression changed completely, and Merryck wasn't sure if she looked terrified or disgusted at the conclusion he had hinted Selphy might come to.

"Although, you know..." Lara giggled, "I really SHOULD try to sleep, since I need to make sure Merry doesn't push himself too hard, so, uh, see you in the morning, Selphy! Good night, everyone!" Getting up, she grabbed Merryck by the arm and had pulled him away from the campfire.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Selphy said, looking after them as they left. "Doesn't she trust her boyfriend? She never struck me as the jealous type until just now. Ah, well, I guess I just need to wait until someone wakes up to use theirs!" As if Selphy's voice could cue the fabric of the universe itself to bend to her will, Nicholas and Sabrina approached the fire.

"Is Merry here!" Nicholas asked, excitedly, "I want to thank him for saving my mom!" He was rather crestfallen to learn that Merryck had just left to go back to bed, and chased after him. Sabrina sat down in the vacant spot Lara had just vacated.

"Nick woke me up as soon as he realized I was there with him, and the ground was pretty hard, so I decided to stay up for a bit." She told everyone. "Selphy, was it? Nicholas told me about yout back, how is it? "

About two minutes had passed, before Nicholas came back. "Mom? Are Merry and Lara related or something? They're sharing the same blanket! But the way everyone was picking on Lara before, I thought... this is confusing!"


	6. Chapter Six: Acceptance

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

A something or other by the Phoenix of the Fervor, who owns nothing but the original characters. So, uh, fear me or something. Because I'm bored. And when I'm bored, people suffer from random outbursts. Or something. Did I mention tacos? I sure could go for one right now!

**Author's notes:**

First off, sorry this took so long after I said it would be fast. I had to write this chapter from scratch, and real life got hectic. I get chronic migraines and am sensitive to the barometric pressure shifts at this time of year which didn't help matters either.

I'm really not sure what to say about this. The huge gap between chapters kind of made me want to replace what I had to say about the upcoming chapters, which was a page in and of itself, with excuses for why I was gone. Oh well. I guess I'll say a little bit as it comes, huh?

I had passed 15,000 (More like 25,000, I forget the exact count, too lazy to check) words with a whole lot of "can't cut it off like this!" moments, and wanted to cut it into smaller chapters, but wasn't sure how. There was a lot that I had skipped and summarized for the sake of moving the plot along, and it all felt too rushed. To write all that properly would require multiple extra chapters that I wasn't willing to commit to writing at the time. I was worried of boring everyone, when in reality I was just too anxious. I tried to get as much done as I could to advance the plot and ultimately got nowhere.

Then came my birthday and I got distracted with new games, then I registered at a college to finally go back to school after like 4 years. It took about this long to stabilize my workload, and now I'm finally back, and less stressed and impatient. I'm getting back to this, and I'm going to do this right. However, what this means, is some Lara/Merryck emphasis at first. I know I said this chapter would be all even roles and I'm sorry about that. That's next time, I promise!

So, without further delays, I present to you, Chapter 6 of Frontiers of Norad. A chapter I never planned on writing, to be honest. I was going to simply summarize the events of this chapter at the start of where I did plan on starting chapter 6 (about a week later) but, it just feels right to do it this way, now. 

(******)

**Chapter Six: Acceptance**_  
What once was may never return  
What cruel a fate to deal this burn!  
_

__ It was The 8th of winter, less than twelve hours after the Imperial assault on Kardia. Dawn had not yet broken, but the Kardians had left their camp behind to continue the rest of the walk to Trampoli. Like a solemn procession, cloaked in the blankets some of them kept wrapped around them, they walked the dark path by the light of some torches they fashioned back near the small wood atop the hill..

While everyone was chatting amongst themselves, Merryck and Lara were having their own debate: how to handle the situation once they arrived back in Trampoli. Merryck wanted to gather everyone and iron out an emergency escape plan he thought up, and to handle issues of accommodations for the Kardians while they were at it. Lara, however, was insistent that Merryck should go to sleep in the infirmary as soon as they get back to town.

"I'm telling you, it'll be simpler to simply get everyone together and let me tell them the plan!" Merryck insisted, "I know you want me to rest and recover, but we have to consider morale, Lara!" With a sigh, he pointed to his shirt, which was now irreversibly stained with the blood from the previous day's events. Though he had not suffered any wounds, his injuries from the week before almost felt like they were getting worse, as if his wild motions on the beach had ripped them open further. "How can I defend them if I'm bedridden? They need to know that I'll be ready in an emergency!" He pulled a jar out of his pocket, having had some energy drink handy, but Lara was too impatient to let him drink it.

"Merry, be reasonable!" Lara scolded him, as she snatched away his drink, "You're bleeding again, all because you refuse to lie down and rest! Now, be completely honest with me! All these energy drinks you've been having, and all that lost blood... how are you feeling lately! ... Merry?"

Merryck fell to the ground with a thud. Lara gasped, and kneeled down beside him. He turned to her, and in a voice so weak that it shook Lara, asked her, "Does this answer your question? I was about reaching the end of my endurance there, which is why I had the drink ready. I didn't want to worry you, I..."

"I-thought-we-promised-no-secrets!" Lara fussed, as she unscrewed the lid of the jar and propped Merryck up so he could drink. "Honestly..." Lara sighed, after helping her boyfriend to his feet, "Sometimes I wonder whether I worry more about your health or if you're being completely honest with me about your condition! Is that any way your girlfriend should be led to think?"

"I... you're right, I'm sorry." He told her, pausing for a heavy sigh. Unable to meet her gaze, he told her, "But... this is all so new to me. Everything. All of it. The responsibility of this many lives is a really sobering thought, and... well... I'm not used to all of it yet... and that's just my duties as a guard!" Turning back to her and cracking a smile, he joked, "And this relationship thing? Oh man, totally scary!" He quickly noticed the stern look on Lara's face, and stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, that was a joke! But it IS true that this is new to me... all of it."

"Sometimes, you remind me of a kid, you know." Lara told him, as they picked up their pace to catch up to the others, "Because of the holes in your memory, you don't remember much about your past, so everything is a new experience for you! And the things you say are quite child-like sometimes too... like yesterday at dinner? When my father asked if you were a pious man and you commented on how much you love pie and wondered what flavour was for dessert?"

Merryck chuckled. Sore from his prior wounds, he slowed his pace, and stopped for a moment, to catch his breath and recuperate. "Sorry, I probably lost a chunk of my vocabulary within those gaps in my memory, too..." He wheezed, in between breaths. He turned to Lara, who seemed concerned at his sudden shortness of breath, so he decided to keep talking. "I'll ask Selphy about borrowing a dictionary from the Library or something when we get back to town. Well, if I have time, there's a lot to prepare for!"

"IF you have time? You'll be resting in bed! You promised you'd rest and recover when we got home! You can read in bed, so you'll have 2 weeks! You had better co-operate, or I might change my mind about that date!" Merryck could tell from the way her eyes flashed in the torchlifht that she actually meant it, so he caved in.

"Well... geez, Lara, you sure know how to get me to do what you want! Okay, fine, I'll go to sleep as soon as we get home, but I need you to speak to them for me. Gather everyone in the town square, and tell them my predictions about the imperial movements, how we'll cope with this, and how to accommodate the Kardians. I'll write up a speech for you to give. I'll also need to just walk around town once every few days just to convince people I'm ready for combat if there's an emergency. Is all this okay with you?"

"Yes, yes it is. But how can you be so sure in your predictions that the Empire won't attack Trampoli until spring? I'm not entirely convinced by your logic. Yes, it's nestled right into a mountain, so they can't bring their tanks, but does that stop their soldiers? Spring or not, I don't think it matters when they send their soldiers, does it?"

"You said it yourself that the icy patches outside of town make footing rather precarious, and it's not like Trampoli provides a tactical advantage. Not to mention, we destroyed the only direct route to Trampoli from Kardia, so they'd need to come up from some of the towns south of here, like Greenlake. Odds are, they won't get to us for a few weeks, and would hold off the all out attack until Spring, when it's safer. But, they might still go for it, which is why I need to be ready."

A few seconds later, Merryck suddenly collapsed under the weight of his weaponry and packs. "Waugh!" he exclaimed, as his legs gave out. His thoughts turned to the warmth of the infirmary, and he felt hopeless. He was freezing and drastically weakened, and was giving up hope on ever returning home. He turned his gaze to the morning sky, as the stars faded into the rising sun, and began to cry. "That was my last energy drink, too... whew. I... this is stupid, I never felt this weak even when I went weeks without eating, Lara, am I dying?"He could feel the warmth fading, and felt a chill embrace. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself, "_Damn, talk about unexpected!"_

Everything changed in an instant. As Lara grabbed his hand, he felt warmth returning to his extremities again. "Don't you even joke about leaving me like this, Merry! We need you. **I** need you!" Lara began sobbing frantically, as she held her boyfriend's hand to her face. "I knew I should have been more forceful with you! Oh, it's all my fault, all of it! You got hurt protecting me, and then-" Despite his weakened state, Merryck reached up to place one hand on the hand that held his. Lara, whose eyes were closed, gasped, and opened her eyes to see Merryck smiling.

"I think I'll be fine... just don't let go of my hand, okay?" Helping Merryck to his feet again, Lara took the initiative to wrap Merryck's right arm aroung her shoulders, in order to help support his weight. "I'm sorry, Lara, I know I'm heavy, and thank you..."

Lara wanted to ask what the heck had just happened, but was scared. After a few minutes of silence, she eventually decided that the best way to remind him that they promised to not keep secrets from one another was to encourage him to be forthcoming. "Merry?" She asked softly, just loud enough to get his attention, "We promised not to keep secrets, right?" When he nodded, she asked, "So are you going to tell me what happened back there? You had me worried sick when you collapsed and asked if you were dying!"

"Now really isn't a good time. Let's just say I was giving up hope on returning home alive. We can talk about it once I've had time to rest, I promise. It's just... If I let myself think about those thoughts again, I might just drop dead right here. So later, okay?

Lara sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to accept that no matter what I say or do, you'll just find new ways to make me worry. At least until this war is over. But... can I get you to promise you'll calm down with the training and all that after the fighting comes to an end? I... when you were talking about dying earlier, I... I think I realized just how deep my feelings really go. Merryck? You said your heart would die with me, if anything bad were to happen, right? Well I feel the same way, completely! So please... can you promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Merryck told her, his voice as steady as he could hold it. "And I'll just need to accept that no matter what I say or do, that I'm being selfish. I'm putting my position before the feelings of others, not considering how they feel about me getting hurt. But it feels like this is what I have to do. I can't go against who I am, no matter how hard I try, even if I'd rather just settle down and live a quiet life, I can't, so long as the people I love are in danger. I have a promise to ask of you, now. Can you promise me that if I'm being totally unreasonable about how hard I'm pushing myself, that you'll put your foot down? Tonight I learned jut how important it is to keep the blood inside your body, what with about a week of leaking it at odd intervals and all. So yeah... can you promise me?"

"Why would I not!" Lara asked, shocked that he'd even ask, "I promise to go so far as to break my vows of nonviolence if it means making sure you get the proper treatment! Listen, Merry, I know you have a big burden on your shoulders with this, but we're here to help you, when we can! Most of us can't fight, but we can help in other ways, too! You don't need to do everything yourself!"

"When did I ever say that?" Merryck asked, wearing a smirk. For the remainder of their return trek to Trampoli, he had outlined the roles he had hoped everyone could accomplish. They wouldn't be able to rely on trade due to the invasion, so they had to become entire self sufficient. To this end, Rosetta, Danny, and Jean would be left in charge of the rationing, Raguna and Camus would keep farming in the dungeons, with Zavier backing Camus up if anything proved too much for an inexperienced fighter to tackle alone. Emmett, Turner, Rita, Lady Ann, and whoever was free would be cooking meals, as food was soon to become a precious resource and even a single inedible, burnt meal would be disastrous. Tabatha and Bianca would try to gather fruit from the Cornucopia trees, while everyone else would fish to supplement the rest of their nutrition. Meanwhile, Kross would get straight to work with building extensions on existing buildings to accommodate the Kardians.

By the time everyone was safely back in the village, it was roughly 9 AM. Satisfied with their planning, Lara escorted everyone to the Town Square, after seeing Merryck off in the infirmary. As Lara led the Kardians to the plaza, Merryck realized that Lara hadn't watered her plants yet today. He decided he owed her a favour, so he pushed the door to her room open and saw quite a surprise. "My journal? What's it doing here?" He then noticed a handwritten note by the book, as well.

_"__Lara, look what I found! It's Merryck's and you may want to read it before you give it back to him!"  
-Melody_

"So melody broke into my underwear drawer looking for this, huh? I suppose it's my own fault for telling her I started keeping one!" Merryck chuckled, and added his own ending onto the note.

_P.S. I saw this when I came in to water your plants for you. You have my permission to read it, I don't have anything to hide. We did promise not to keep secrets from one another, and I have only myself to blame for hiding it in such an obvious spot.  
-Merry von Sillypants the 3__rd__, aka "Sweetheart"_

Satisfied with the notion that Lara would giggle at the sheer unexpectedness of "von Sillypants" (which he knew would make a terrible surname, were it real) he opened his journal and began to write about the events that had transpired since they left. Immaculately detailed, he left but one fact out.

_"The reason I didn't name what exactly it was I traded for with Cecilia is a secret, and I realize there is the possibility of others reading this. If you're presently cursing me due to your curiosity getting the better of you, I'd like to say that I claim immunity to your scorn as it pertains to a beneficial surprise."_

Merryck returned to the infirmary, lay down, and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was out like a light. Four hours later, Lara came back in. She smiled, seeing Merryck getting the rest he so dearly needed, and kissed him on the forehead before entering her room. Her gaze was immediately drawn to a book with a note sitting on her bed. Lara read the note, and frowned.

"von Sillypants? Really? I sure hope he's making that up, because that's a terrible surname! I can't imagine being Lara von Sillypants, I don't even **wear** pants! And Merry's pants aren't silly, I helped him pick them out myself! Is he saying something about my fashion sense? I'm going to go ask him right now!" Lara stormed back into the infirmary, and turned to the bed where Merryck slept. However, as she watched him sleep, any trace of a frown faded from her face. "I guess I'm just happy to see you getting the rest you deserve..."

With a smile, she kissed him again, and went back into her room to read whatever it was that Melody had found so interesting. It was nothing Merryck hadn't confessed the night before, but Lara was pleased to know that he had been completely honest with her. "So what was the point of all this, Melody? Were you trying to be our matchmaker? Honestly, breaking in to Merry's house like that... no harm done, at least... whew, now I need to rest, too! Lara set the book aside and lay down to take a nap. Unfortunately, her dreams were full of rather silly pants, and she knew she'd have to ask Merryck about it when they next had a chance to speak.


	7. Chapter Seven: Morality

RE-UPLOAD attempt 1: It boldened half the document on me! I had to cut out parts that I boldened for effect, sadly, but point being, I hate this site sometimes.

RE=UPLOAD 2: Apparnetly "dead ends" I started to write and then deleted remained coded or something, because they were in here when I re-read it. I cut ant pasted the whole thing into another file and re-uploaded to see if it helped. The site seems to be pulling another chapter 2 on me. Please forgive any formatting errors caused by this.

(*****)

Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad

By Merryck von SIllypants the 3rd.

Just kidding! I Own Merryck, and any original characters I have ready to introduce, but not Rune Factory itself. I also do not own silly pants. If I own Merryck and I do not own silly pants, it stands to reason that Merryck does not have silly pants and Lara can stop trying to kill me for trying to sabotage her love life! Everyone wins! Except the pants...

Author's notes:

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Despite having prior writing to work with, I ended up reworking most of what I planned, anyways! Please note that the part taking place in Materia is almost cut and pasted from before, however, if the general quality of the writing isn't exactly seamless.

I also noticed, after uploading my last chapter, that my auto spelling likes to mess up words and put them in the wrong context. If anyone uses Word 2007 and knows how to set the options more akin to the good old Microsoft Office 98, I'd appreciate it. These stupid features keep messing me up. Auto format? I try to indent the first line of a paragraph, it indents every line in the whole file! Auto spelling? Ugh. So yeah, I might just revert to notepad at this rate, then cut and paste it into word for the spell check there. Don't get me wrong! I like seeing the red line that say I spelled it wrong so I can correct it as I go and not need to dedicate one review entirely to spelling, but these darn auto-features are making my life difficult!

As for the chapter itself, there's one thing I'd really like to talk about, before we begin: in the games, you learn very little outside of your town. This means I don't have an established map of Norad to work with, so I'm kind of improvising, based on what little is revealed here. Hope no one minds some creative license.

If anyone was curious about my logic, Trampoli's exit is the southwest gate. The very name "Rune Factory Frontier" suggests the town is basically near the edge of civilization, hinting that it's near the border. As well, since Kardia is near the Sechs border, I envisioned Trampoli being relatively close, Northeast of Kardia. It doesn't make sense for Mist to follow a voice she felt was calling her in the middle of winter, and Raguna arrived in Trampoli at the start of spring, so I decided the towns were less than a day away. This of course led to the shortcut that exists in this story being built, adding an east gate to Kardia, which of course also means they don't need to pass dangerously close to the Sechs border to enter or leave town. As well, given how hilly Trampoli is, with mountains right next to it, I envisioned it nestled in the lower regions of a mountainous area.

(And for Fans of RF2, I'm imagining Alvarna a good week away, southeast, from Trampoli and Kardia. Alvarna is a port town, while both Kardia and Trampoli have beaches. If I ever draw a map, I might just make it that there's a great lake in part of Norad, and the towns are each situated along a side of it. I also mention Greenlake a few times, which Yue mentions in RF2. That's like the only other city whose name we have to work with, so I worked with it!)

So, without further delays, nonsense, or pizza (I'm broke and hungry) I present to you chapter number seven! Or, as they say in French, "Le Chapitre Numero Sept!" Yes, that's actual French, and yeah, I'm bilingual.

(******)

Chapter Seven: Morality  
_This life, this war, no one wanted this  
Desperation is rarely preferred to bliss_

"Tabatha, remind me why I'm actually helping you gather fruit again?" Bianca asked her maid, as she threw her hair back over her elegant black winter coat. She absent-mindedly waved her basket around, and a few apples fell to the ground. "My family became rich generations ago, we pay other people to work for us! Why am I being asked to collect fruit that I'm not even getting a chance to eat?" Tabatha, who was wearing a pale blue coat and carried a stepladder to reach up into the cornucopia trees with, sighed."Miss Bianca, may I remind you that I'm an elf? I can't bring myself to eat meat or fish, and without relying on trade due to the invasion, this fruit is really all I can eat, since there's not enough vegetables with all our friends from Kardia here. Why are you picking fruit? So that I can survive this ordeal, and continue to serve you in the future. Think of it as paying me without money, if you want!"

Bianca didn't reply. In silence, the two of them worked at gathering the fruit so that Tabatha might have enough to eat that day. Tabatha thought to herself that it might be nice if Bianca was trying to learn to not be so selfish, but doubted if she had higher brain functions this early in the morning. Bianca mumbled to herself inaudibly, but otherwise made no more remarks until arriving back at home.

(******)

Meanwhile, Anette had just been ambushed along her morning mail run. Raguna had been waiting for her in the business district with a letter addressed to the king. "Merry said this needs to reach the capital." He told her, as he handed her the envelope, "Apparently Merry had Selphy look into the country's laws at the Library. Because he's a Guard Captain, officially recognized and paid for by the town, he's allowed to report any intelligence he has on the enemy directly to the king and his generals."

"Huh?" Anette asked, "We know what they're up to? I thought Merry was just guessing! Isn't that kind of dangerous to report, when we're talking about how the army will march? I- what if the Imperials threw everything they had Trampoli, while the knights were just guarding other towns!"

"He said it has information on their attack on Kardia. He was in Kardia when it happened, after all. He wrote about the kinds of weapons and armor their soldiers used, and even his predictions about them having a new weapon. He did write about his guessing about where they would strike first, but he made sure to emphasize that he was just guessing, and that we might need backup. It even has our escape route, if they learn that Trampoli was overrun."

"Okay, makes sense." Anette replied, as she put the letter in her bag, "I can probably still make it if I leave now, but I probably won't be able to return because of the imperials, will everyone be okay without me?" Anette's worst fears were confirmed, as Raguna opened the bag Merryck had passed to him. There was a sack of coins, and a map.

"He says that you have two options, and the choice is yours." Raguna told her. "You can take the money and try to wait it out in the capital. You'd be safest there, but he also gave you a second option." Pointing to the map, and not understanding how Merryck could even suggest such a thing, he told her, "Or you can try to come back, and try to mark down which towns it looks like the imperials captured. It will be very dangerous, but the information could save us. But you need to make your choice before leaving, since the gold will slow you down."

"Wait, what!" Anette asked, "But, they could have guns! And... and tanks! And gun-tanks! And maybe even tank-tanks! Can't those things light me on fire from a hundred feet away or something? I won't do it! He's insane! And why does he want me to be the scout, anyways? I may be fast, but I know that he thinks they won't see me because I'm short! You know what, nevermind, I'll talk to him myself. Lara said she's trying to make him sleep in till noon so he has time to rest, so I'll go home and rest for a few hours."

(******)

It was still barely the 10th of Winter, but the beach was busy. Following Merryck's deduction that they soon wouldn't be able to rely on trade, the village stopped worrying about money and instead turned to maximizing productivity and rationing their supplies. It had caused some groaning at first, but Merryck managed to find a use for everyone, even some, such as Jasper, were more useful for staying out of the way than for manual labor. Kross had been hard at work building extensions to some existing buildings, and anyone with spare rooms let them be used, but some of the townsfolk were still sleeping in shifts.

Along the pier, several of the villagers were fishing. Some of them, such as Mei and Cinnamon, were experienced Fishers. Others, like Tori, had little to no experience. Everyone was trying to help one another, since they knew everyone in the village would be counting on their catches. Although they feared the fish may not be enough to last them the whole winter, they had no choice but to gamble on it, as their resources were horribly limited. While they were mostly girls, a small handful of the guys had volunteered to help today as well. Camus and Zavier had already done their tasks for the day, while Erik was simply bored and wanted to pass the time.

"So, does anyone have plans for the Night of Holies?" Melody hadn't been quiet about it, not since she found out about Lara's date. "Come on, you can't let a nun get all the fun, can you?" Catching a glance from Felicity, Melody started laughing. "What? I'm just kidding, Lara's my best friend! But still, I admit I'm curious what everyone else has planned, now! Anyone else have a date planned?"

"A date?" Uzuki inquired, "Is that one of those events where a man and a woman spend time together harmoniously? I'm not sure I approve of Lara engaging in such acts with a man who was recently a stranger to her!"

"Young Lady, just how 'harmonious' do you think they'll be?" Erik asked her, somewhat flustered at where Uzuki's comments were leading. "It sounds to me like you have the wrong idea!"

"Oh, I'll be spending some time harmoniously with someone together on the Night of Holies, all right!" Mist joined in as her friends started to laugh, while Zavier mumbled under his breath about not wanting to hear about it. "But really, it's our anniversary, so I'm not letting Raguna leave the house! Or the bed, even! Is that harmonious enough for you, Uzuki? Oh, but we'll need to eat! Do you think he'll mind if we keep a sack of turnips by the bed?"

"Um... Mist? I'm not so sure that's... what Miss Uzuki meant by harmonious..." Tori told her.

"Actually, it was." Uzuki replied, frustrated, "And I thought Lara had taken vows of chastity! That man's influence shall corrupt her and sunder her relationship with her god! I do hope he intends to marry her, else, his untoward actions are without shame, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Uzuki, it's not like that!" Melody screamed, panicked. "They're just going to eat dinner together outdoors while watching the stars! Honest! I know her better than anyone, she's not like that! Or... well, if she is, she didn't tell me, but I'm pretty sure she's not!"

"Your lack of certainty hardly fills me with confidence." Uzuki told her, "But I suppose he cannot be all bad if he was badly wounded trying to protect others. I passed by the infirmary yesterday, in order to pick up a box of medical supplies for Rosetta to tally, and I saw the injuries he bore from the attack on the first of Winter. I began to worry about his ability as a guard when I saw the damage one brute with a knife could so, but Lara tried to assure me it was only because Merryck was unarmed."

"It's true." Camus told her, "When we left Kardia, he stayed behind to rescue Sabrina. According to her, when he escorted her out of where she was being held, corpses in imperial armor were strewn across the beach. I only got to see him fight about two people, myself, but he knows what he's doing. In fact, I was downright shocked when I saw Lara dressing his wounds afterwards, I couldn't believe he could bleed, after seeing him in action!"

"That's because Merry is an idiot who pushes himself too hard, so his wounds from that attack at the church haven't been able to heal." Melody told them, "And you know how Lara gets when a patient isn't listening!" Mist and Felicity both burst out laughing, while even Mei decided to turn her attention to the conversation for a moment.

"I feel safer at night already, knowing he can stand up to Lara!" she told them, as a few of them began to roar with laughter, Felicity outright falling over onto the sand. Erik helped her up, and turned to Tori.

"Young lady, I do have to ask, what were you referring to earlier when you said you didn't think Uzuki meant sexual relations when she said the word harmonious in that context? It was certainly the first thing on all our minds when she said it, so I'm curious as to what you thought of!"

"U-um... Mr. Erik...? I'd like to... to decline commenting..." Tori replied, but Cinnamon spoke up.

"According to a book I read, shy girls are actually the ones who like this sort of thing most. Perhaps she just thought her dirty mind was giving her the wrong idea?" she suggested. Tori turned a deep shade of red as people started to laugh again, but Zavier threw his rod down in frustration at how everyone was talking about his sister.

It was Erik who spoke next. "Interes-" He never finished his word, as everyone gasped. Zavier had punched Erik in the jaw. Erik fell to the floor, too startled to keep his balance. The rest of them stared at Zavier, dumbfounded, so he decided to defend his actions.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to make fun of my sister, and not even I tease her about this stuff!" he told them. "Yes, I can be a jerk sometimes, but at least I look out for people! Seriously, do you think I want to hear about whatever sex life my sister does or doesn't have! I..." Looking around at everyone, he sighed. "Sorry. It's just that with the invasion..."

Much to Zavier's surprise, it was Mist who spoke first. "Actually, you're right." She told him. "Normally, we wouldn't be laughing about this stuff, but we're just trying to keep our spirits up because of the invasion. Some of us lost our homes, the rest of us are making sacrifices to accommodate others, and we're all in constant danger. We have one guard, ONE, who needs to protect us from an army. How can things not look bad? We were just laughing to try to feel better, and I guess we forgot that not everyone is finding this fun... and have enough to worry about right now."

"Thank you." He replied, as he hung his head. Turning back to Erik, Zavier helped him to his feet. "Sorry about that, Erik. It's just... with all this talk of... 'harmony'... well, I guess I somehow got the impression you wanted to take advantage of Tori. I shouldn't have punched you like that."

Rubbing his cheek, Erik took a moment to see if he could taste blood. Satisfied at the distinct lack of flavour, he answered. "I understand, no harm done. I may not have a sister... but I do know how it feels to have someone you care about and seeing them with someone you don't exactly approve of!"

"Oh?" Melody asked, as she turned her focus entirely to Erik. "Now I'm curious! You seem to spend every Wednesday with Anette, but she's not seeing anyone... Unless!"

"Melody, did we not just establish that this conversation was making people feel uncomfortable and was best ended?" Uzuki asked her, "And you call me childish for Tsubute needing to bait my hook for me?"

"I never thought I'd ever say anything against Melody, but I'm with you on that..." Camus agreed. Uzuki nodded at him, but then turned back to Erik. "Aaand judging from your casual attitude about this, I take it you have an idea who it is?" Camus asked, and Uzuki merely nodded.

"I have made my statement and Melody still seems curious, so my conscience is alleviated for what I am about to reveal." Uzuki told him. "I believe Erik was talking about Lara. According to Sister Stella, Erik only began attending sermons once Lara arrived in Trampoli, and of course, she has recently become infatuated with Sir Merryck."

"I really do wonder what it is with guys and liking girls who already have boyfriends!" Felicity cut in, not even giving Erik a chance to protest. "I mean, there's what... 6 guys around our age total here? One is married, one is dating. Then we have Guys three and four, who like the girls guys one and two are with? Come on, there's like... what... sixteen of us girls? Why don't us girls just start dating each other, maybe then the guys would show an interest in us!"

"I wouldn't give them any ideas, Felicity!" Melody warned her, as she looked at Zavier and then Erik. "They might start thinking that dating their own gender is in style, and ignore us entirely!"

"I do not wish to participate in this discussion any longer." Uzuki informed everyone, "Are there any complaints to me taking our catches to Rosetta on my way to the Inn?" No one stopped her, so she picked up the overflowing box and headed towards the Business district, via the church route. Turning to her companion, Uzuki gave him new orders. "Tsubute, I'd like you to keep an eye on Sir Merryck for me. Lara has been a good friend and I do not entirely trust him yet. You know men better than I. Do what you must. I trust your judgment in this."

As she approached the church, the doors to the infirmary burst open and Merryck charged past, clutching his spear. Uzuki jumped to one side, startled, and more than a few fish fell to the ground. "Shameful." Tsubute mumbled, "Not even wearing a shirt over those bandages!" Much to their surprise, Anette and Lara came out, and began to help them with Uzuki's dropped load.

"So what exactly DID happen there, anyways?" Anette asked Lara, "All I did was shout his name and next thing I knew he was out the door, and armed! Is he that high-strung about the invasion that he sleeps with one eye open and is always ready for action?"

"He certainly tries to be..." Lara sighed. "He has a strong sense of responsibility and takes guilt poorly. He knows that this is his job and since lives are on the line..." Lara shook her head, and turned back to the fresh bandages she left on her desk. "Could you please ask me before waking him next time? Pushing himself like this are exactly why his wounds haven't been healing!"

"So it is true, then?" Uzuki asked her, "That he's a stubborn fool who refuses to rest and recover? I hear he's only happy when exerting himself, physically. Pushing his limits in an unhealthy way." As an afterthought, Uzuki decided to pull a leaf out of the books of some of her friends and disguise Lara's name in a cough.

"Well..." Lara began, and looked out the window. "When he arrived, barely two weeks ago, I never would have figured him to be this driven. He was... quite honestly, lazy! But last week, everything changed... I was attacked, and Merryck sensed it. Somehow, he had an urge to come check up on me, and arrived in time to save my life. He was unarmed, and his fighting style involves dodging attacks, but he acted as a shield for me, losing so much blood that he almost died. When he woke up from my treatments, he was convinced he had to become a guard to protect the town, and overnight became the Merryck you just saw..."

"But why?" Anette asked, "People don't just change overnight like that! Do you believe he really has amnesia? Maybe he's some bloodthirsty imperial traitor who wanted to take the side with the worst odds, so he can kill a lot of people!"

"You didn't see him that night!" Lara snapped at her, with a sharp glare. "He was looking at the blood on his hands, shaking and convulsing! In his limited memories, that was the first time he ever killed, I'd believe it even if I didn't trust him!" She shook her head, and sat down. "At the time, I thought it was strange. I was going nuts trying to treat a patient I barely knew, giving him a hard time despite him complying. He wanted to risk his life to protect a village he barely knew. But now, I see it. It was love at first sight, what other explanation is there?"

"I thought I trusted him, myself." Anette admitted, "Until he apparently asked if I could scout the imperials! Does he really think I want to get shot at? I just don't get it. He might be a guard, but I'm just a mail lady!"

"Anette, is this what that yelling was about?" Lara asked her, "If so, please understand that it was my idea. We don't know anything about their movements, and getting our escape plan to the capital can save all our lives! As it is, the money we gathered up to stay in the capital if your return was too risky was every last coin in the church's coffers! We're not forcing you to go, but if you chose to, you'd be doing everyone a huge favour!"

"Hold on, I am confused!" Tsubute interrupted. "Miss Lara, you're Sir Merryck's advisor?"

"Sister Stella is the closest thing to a mayor this city has." Lara pointed out, "So Merry works for her. In that regard, I'm a co-worker with a voice in the matter. Merry was worried about informing the Royal Knights, but didn't want to endanger anyone. But I know. I have faith in Anette. She runs faster than anyone and if anyone can do it, it's her. That's why he agreed to the plan, and why I asked Raguna to give you everything, because Merryck needs to rest and I need to administer medical treatment."

"So you're asking me to risk my life, while you're safe at home?" Anette asked, "Lara, I thought you were better than that! I thought-"

"You weren't in Kardia!" Lara snapped back at her, "Those soldiers even tried to kill the children! You want safe! None of us are safe! We even gave you the option to wait in the capital;, where it's safest of all! Have you seen Selphy limping? She took a knife to the back to protect Cecilia! We-"

"Wait, Selphy?" Anette asked, dumbfounded, "Did something heroic? And got hurt to save a kid? I... what's happening to my world! Why is nothing as it should be anymore? I... I'm so confused!"

Uzuki took a moment to pat the distraught carrier of mail on the shoulder. "At least Tsubute hasn't transformed into a giant five headed dragon, yet! Be thankful the universe is still partially intact! Though I should mention the emphasis is on that he hasn't transformed YET!"

"Just think it over, okay Anette?" Lara told her, "We're not forcing you to go, but you'd probably be saving us all if you did. Now, I have to go and find my idiot boyfriend before he becomes a human popsicle! I am not in the mood to melt him with my tongue!"

After leaving, continuing to carry the fish towards Rosetta's, Uzuki turned to her companion. "... I shall attempt to believe that I simply took that out of context and not scar myself with those mental images! Or by wondering what flavour of popsicle he is!"

"You just did, didn't you?"

"Quiet, old man!"

Tsubute held the door to Materia open, as Uzuki stumbled in with her burden. She had not been here since the Kardians arrived, and she was surprised to see that it now resembled a warehouse more than a shop. There were crates of supplies scattered around, and a clipboard lay on top of the counter. Rosetta noticed Uzuki's load, and pointed at the counter. Placing it down, Uzuki told her, "Rosetta, we wanted to save you some time so we counted these ourselves, though you may wish to check again. There are thirty-seven in all, and we are still catching more."

"Thank you, Uzuki, this will be enough for everyone to have some, tonight!" Rosetta told her, after counting the fish, "Could you please put the crate outside so they don't spoil? And be sure to thank everyone at the beach for me!" As Uzuki left, Rosetta picked up her clipboard and marked down the addition of 37 fish to their stash. "Hmm... We're doing better than I thought possible without external trade, but I still wonder why Merryck left me in charge of the rations, of all people..."

Her father, Jean, looked up from his tally of the remaining grain stashes Raguna and Erik had stored, "You've always been good with numbers, Rosetta, I wouldn't question it too much. As for the grain count, we may need to ration it a little more tightly than we first thought thought. The original idea of having a small bowl of rice served with the fish will run us out of grain a few days before the spring harvests are ready. What should we do about it?"

"We'll have to improvise." Rosetta sighed, as she shook her head, and glanced back at her clipboard. "We have more fish than expected, so we could probably give less rice without anyone complaining too much if we increase the amount of fish in their serving. If we have to, we can probably shred a little bit of our cabbage and mix it in with the meal so it looks more complete. Can you go ask Rita if she thinks that can be managed in time for everyone to eat this evening? I know it takes longer to cook fish than rice, after all."

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes. Did you want to start on the medical supplies while I'm gone? I have to admit I'm pretty impressed Lara managed to keep herself so well stocked, I wouldn't expect small towns like Kardia or Trampoli to have that much lying around!"

Rosetta couldn't stop herself, and had to laugh. "Well, you know Lara! Remember how she used to get angry at Raguna for being reckless? That's nothing compared to what Selphy and Merryck have put her through! I'll start the bandages while you're gone, you'd better hurry back to start the energy drinks!" Jean left, and Danny took a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"It looks like the fish are going to be what save us." Danny told her, getting back on his feet, and I'm done with the remaining wood reserves. Do you think it would be okay if I went to help out? I'm pretty sure Cinnamon had a few spare fishing poles left, and we need to use every resource we have right now!"

"Just a sec!" Rosetta told him, pointing at the crate that contained the silk thread Lara used to stitch injuries, "Can you Count the threads first? They're in pretty big packages, it should only take five minutes. After that you can take the rest of the day to do what you want. Sound fair?"

Danny managed a weak chuckle, "My head is starting to spin from all this counting, but five minutes doesn't sound so bad... I'll try not to take too long!" Kneeling down beside the crate, he sighed. "I just hope my family is okay..."

"Better to wait it out than to endanger yourself finding out." Rosetta told him. "I know it's hard, but once this is over, they'll need to you be ready to help them again!"

"You're right..." He told her, "But I hate waiting like this!"

Rosetta almost laughed, but managed to hold herself back. She was amazed at how big a jerk he had been when they had first met, but proved to be a big softie inside, just like herself. She knew how hard Danny had been working to send money to his family, and she respected him for it. "I'll have my dad count those when he gets back." Rosetta smiled, "Go vent some of your frustration on the fish! No slacking, you're working till 6, don't forget! You can take your break in two hours! Now get going!"

"Huh? Really?" Danny asked her, surprised at the sudden change.

"At least I know my family is safe. We might all be in danger, but I'm not worrying about how my dad is doing. Don't push yourself too hard, okay? Take a break if you need it. Once all this is over, you'll need to start sending money again, so you should take what rest you can, now!

"Th-thanks, Rosetta." Danny replied, as he left.

Turning her attention back to the bandages, Rosetta sighed. "I wish I could be down at the pier, too. I bet most of the girls are gossiping it up right now... it's pretty lonely in here with all these crates..."


	8. Chapter Eight: Exposition

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

Before anything else, I just want to say I am SO SORRY this update took so long! Rune Factory 3 devoured my soul for awhile. On the bright side, my curiosity led me to a translated article by the game designers about some of the characters and whatnot, so I now have some more information I can use to feel more comfortable in not violating Rune Factory canon! Oh, and I'm throwing this out there now: Although Merryck and Micah (RF3 protagonist) may share some similar personality quirks, I created Merry before RF3 was ever localized and I can't read kanji/katakana/ etc.

I was just about done when RF3 came out, too, should have been up like 2 weeks ago!

**Author's notes:**

Before I begin: I just want to say: this chapter has character death, but it's probably not what you were expecting. I'll leave my reasons for killing this character up to you to decide, but I'll tell you this: it's NOT to reduce the number of characters so I have less people to worry about. You'll notice that I can generally avoid mentioning a character who won't make a particular scene interesting. For example, you may notice that Jasper has had little mention at all so far. Case in point.

After last time's site formatting error, I'll try to keep this chapter short. That stuff doesn't happen with short chapters! (Case in point, chapter 2 was where I had the biggest difficulties, and I'm pretty sure it's the longest!) The more I tried to fix chapter 2, the worse it got. Thus, I didn't fix a formatting error that popped up in chapter 7 (The 2 paragraph exchange between Bianca and Tabatha was supposed to be 3 paragraphs; each new speaker means a new paragraph, grammatically.

So yeah, what to expect from this chapter? First off, non Merry/Lara pairings! That's right, people, finally going to start developing some other relationships, here! It may seem like filler at first glance, but trust me, it will come into play as an important chapter in the long run. Unless I add in some filler (but everyone likes the villager interaction anyways) then the next chapter should be when things get moving.

**(******)**

**Chapter Eight: Exposition**  
_The human mind thinks oft of self  
But yet oft pride is best left shelved_

Tearing down the hard dirt path, Anette was barely visible in the morning twilight. She dove behind a tree and pulled out her map. Crossing Greenlake off with a large X, she stuffed it back in her bag with all haste. "Next stop: home!" she gasped, as she caught her breath. "I can't believe this went so well! Where are all their tanks, anyways?" She resumed running, and turned her course northward. Feet pounding hard on the icy soil, she doubled her pace. _'Just in time for the Night of Holies!' _she thought to herself, with a smile. _'Maybe I should make a move? He seems to be taking his time...' _She saw the morning sun breaking over the horizon, and knew she'd be home in no time at all. With a soaring spirit, Anette flung out her arms as if to embrace the sky itself, and continued her journey home, blissfully unaware of recent tragedy.

**(******)**

"Merryck, won't you hurry up?" Wesley urged the man, who was adjusting he straps on his new armor. "As the guard captain, they'll expect you to say something, because there's a war going on!" Merryck sighed, and tightened one last leather strap around his left bicep – one that barely concealed a small dagger along his arm. Examining himself in the mirror, Merryck nodded, satisfied that his new jerkin wasn't too imposing for a social gathering.

Hanging his head, Merryck turned away from the mirror. "I really wish I didn't have to..." Merryck's protests were in vain, however, as Lara had also just arrived to drag him to the church. "Aren't I the last person that should be talking, right now? I mean... this is my fault!" He took one look at the journal he held in his hand, and sighed. Clutching it to his chest, he whispered quietly. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Everyone sat down in the church, as Stella began the procession. "We are gathered here today to pay our respects to a man who was recently taken from us. He had no family among us, but to many, he was a friend. Perhaps grumpy at times, he was a true companion when you needed him most. Leo passed away last night due to severe malnutrition. We found his journal, and he said he had developed an allergy to some types of fish in recent years, and that he was fasting as he waited for the vegetables in the ruins. But, he didn't speak up. He wrote that he didn't want to worry us. We can't forget this. In a more peaceful time, he'd still be at his forge right about now. But sadly, this is war. Tonight, we keep Leo in our prayers, so that he might find his way back to his family in Heaven."

"Amen." The villagers echoed in unison. Even Merryck, who had researched their religion while bedridden, joined in with the rest of them. Before he knew it, it was his turn to speak. He felt an awkward churning sensation in his stomach as he rose. He did not want to be here.

"I..." Merryck faltered, unsure of what exactly it was he had even intended to say. With a sigh, he cast his gaze at the ground. "I feel like I've failed everyone. It was my idea to focus so heavily on the fish. We didn't have many other good options! But if we had known about Leo, we could have put in more of an effort to forage plant life outside of town, or... or something! This guilt will weigh heavily on me, and I don't want this to happen again, not on my watch. Please come see me immediately if an issue like this occurs in the near future. We'll try to work something out. One casualty is still one too many, and next time I cross blades with any Imperials, I'll hit them extra hard, for him!"

The rest of the funeral, mostly just everyone gathering to talk about Leo, was little more than a blur to him. Although he barely knew Leo, most of the Kardians did, so he mostly kept to one side to socialize with some of the younger citizens of Trampoli. He wasn't even entirely conscious, barely unaware of his surroundings. All he knew was that he had failed. Someone had died, and he had been powerless to stop it. He vaguely became aware of a warm presence over his hand, and he looked down to see Candy pulling at his arm, as she was trying to tell him to stop daydreaming.

As everyone moved outside to put Leo's body to rest, Merryck picked up the fourth corner of the coffin to assist Stella, Lara, and Wesley in carrying it outside. A few more words were said, and the men of the town began to fill in the hole. Yet, amidst the sobbing, a few of the villagers noticed other noises.

The sounds of metal. Of unfamiliar voices.

"Here, now!" Merryck exclaimed, as the Imperials rounded the corner from the beach road, attracted by their voices. "Everyone, get in the church! NOW!" Merryck had surprised himself with the harshness he had bellowed that last command with, but was pleased that everyone listened. Turning to face his assailants, Merryck forced an awkward smile. "Welcome to Trampoli, home of insanely well trained guards who attend funerals fully armed! My colleagues are on lunch right now, but I'm more than happy to handle you guys! Easy way or hard way?"

"Is... is this guy for real?" One soldier near the front asked, as he lowered his weapon to gape at Merryck. "He thinks he can take us? One guard thinks he can take thirty soldiers! Hilarious!"

"Actually, twenty-eight." Merryck corrected him, with a wink and a smile. "I only count twenty eight of you. So either you just gave away that two of your troops are off planning to attack me when I'm distracted, or that you lost men to wild monsters outside town, which makes you all even less of a threat than I thought. Either way, if you lack the basic mathematical understanding to calculate the loss of two men, there's no way you can keep up with me in battle. Just give it up."

"Huh?" One of the other Imperials gasped, as he looked around. "Hey! Sir, I don't see Fritz! Or Haden! Lieutenant, I think they've gone AWOL on us!" Throughout the group, various cursing ensued, the most polite of which involved gutting traitors. Merryck's grin was now positively smug.

"If it took you that long to notice you were missing men, you won't notice my weapon until your head has been severed from your shoulders!" Merryck taunted them. "So come on, try me! You sealed your fate when you attacked us, and tonight, I'll bathe in your blood!"

One of the larger soldiers fell for Merryck's taunts. "Oh that is IT!" He lunged at Merryck and let loose a horizontal slash so powerful that he almost lost balance. But Merryck simply ducked it and stabbed him in the throat with the dagger he had strapped down to his left arm. Still alive but doomed to die, the brute fell over, gasping for air.

"Seriously guys, you're not even making this sporting!" Merryck taunted once more, and three more soldiers lunged at him. Merryck struck them all with the shaft of his spear, and proceeded to finish two of them off as they staggered backwards. The third took two steps back, in order to regain his footing.

Merryck silently cursed himself for the position of their battle. Not only did he not have his full range of motion straight next to the church, but he also couldn't surrender to his instincts like in Kardia, as he needed to prevent the soldiers from entering. _'I should have been able to finish all three of them, damn! What I wouldn't give for a... wait a minute!'_

Merryck felt his pocket, and smiled. It was untested. It was a gamble. Ganesha had warned him about how volatile it was. But what did he have to lose? Stepping forward, one of their men addressed him. "Do you have any last words before we attack you in earnest, guard?" Although the imperial had a rather nasty sneer, Merryck just laughed.

"Oh, I have one word for you, all right! GRENADE!" Merryck threw the fire stone he held in his pocket, aiming it in the middle of the formation. Upon contact, it burst into a fireball about ten feet wide, engulfing about half of the imperials. In the panic, Merryck drew his longsword and took advantage of the chaos, as he finished off most of the soldiers who were ablaze. _'Wow, I need to get 100 or those!'_

Before long, he turned his focus on the last remaining soldier. He pointed a sword at Merryck, trembling in fear. Merryck merely shook his head. "I need a messenger. Take a message to your superiors for me and I'll let you live. We wish to stay neutral in this conflict. Our guards are strong but we will not harry your forces if you leave us alone. Here, give me a moment to draft a letter, and you're free to go. Do we have a deal?"

**(******)**

As Anette closed in on the entrance to town, she stopped in her tracks as a terrified Imperial soldier came from the direction of Trampoli. This man was sprinting as fast as his legs could take him, and when he saw Anette, screamed and tripped, and backed into a tree. "Y-y-you're not with Trampoli's town Guard, are you! You guys are demons! One of you killed my whole unit! Please, don't kill me, your captain already let me go! He said he needed a messenger! Look, see! He gave me a letter! P-p-please just let me go! I have a wife and daughter back home!"

Confused, Anette decided to play along. "Run along, then. And don't come back." As the soldier thanked her for her mercy and promised to pray for a long and fruitful future for her, she turned her eyes back towards Trampoli. "What's been happing while I was gone?" She wondered. Taking a few more steps, she stopped dead in her tracks again. "Wait, did that guy just think I was a guard!"

**(******)**

Merryck stood at the gate to Trampoli, staring into the woods. "I need to be more vigilant. We won't always be gathered close together like that. This is the main route into town and I'm more likely to stop attacks here than swinging by the beach on a patrol. Today can't happen again."

A clear voice rang out from right behind him. "You're right, it can't."

Startled, Merryck spun around, almost slipping on the icy path. Despite his normally acute senses, he was highly distracted and hadn't noticed he wasn't alone. "Danny! Geez, don't scare me like that! I thought everyone was still back at the church giving the soldiers a burial?"

"You're really not totally there today, are you?" Danny replied. "Just look at the sky. It's the afternoon now. We finished that over an hour ago! I came over here because Lara told me she wants to check your bandages." Danny tried hard to maintain his composure, but Merryck could tell something was amiss.

"What's on your mind?" Merryck asked, without even thinking. "You're normally much more spirited than this. Is something wrong?" One blink was all it took for Merryck to totally get taken by surprise, as a right hook crossed his jaw.

"What the heck were you even thinking, sending Anette out there like that! It's not even safe here, much less outside! You sent her out into Sechs-controlled areas just to send out a message, you...!" Danny paused, obviously trying to decide how strong a term to use. "You... you bastard!" Merryck groaned at this insult.

"To be fair, I have partial amnesia, so my parents aren't even a valid topic. But, it's good to vent, let it all out so we can talk this over like-" Wham. Inflicting a nosebleed upon his defenceless target, Danny pinned Merryck to the floor, and was about to punch him again, when a cry of surprise stopped him.

"Danny, what are you doing!" Anette cried out. She stared at the two of them from the gate, trembling. She had expected her return to town to be happy, and not met with such unexpected violence. "What the heck kind of messed up home have I come back to!"

To everyone's surprise, it was Merryck who spoke first. "Hey Anette, don't mind us, this is just part of training! Danny passed by to tell me Lara wanted to check my bandages, so I asked him to help me with this new thing I'm trying: blind fighting. What if I get hit in the eyes during a fight? I need to learn to listen for sounds, right? Well he was just-"

"Don't lie to me, Merry, I heard your conversation!" Anette scolded him. "I know I barely know you, Merry, but I expected more honesty from you! And Danny! I thought I knew you! I thought you were a nice guy, if a little selfish sometimes! But I never thought I'd find you punching someone's lights out!"

Before the two men could protest, Anette tore off towards her place, sobbing. Pulling himself to his feet, Danny helped Merryck up as well. "Well now I feel royally rotten..." Danny mumbled. "I was hoping to ask her out for the night of holies, but got mad at you because of her not being here, and now... ugh."

Placing one hand on Danny's shoulder, Merryck winked. "No worries, I know I'm probably the last person in the world you want to talk to right now, but I think I know who CAN cheer you up! So let's get a move on! And don't worry about Anette, I'll handle the damage control, okay?"

"But... tonight..."

"Shush!" Merryck cut him off. "She wasn't willing to listen to you! Was it wrong to hit me? Probably, but isn't it worse that she wouldn't even listen to what we had to say? You can repair things with her after, but for now, she's not worth talking to, am I right?"

"Damn, you're really blunt, you know that?" Danny asked, after a heavy sigh. "What you're saying makes sense, but it's kind of like me telling you not to talk to Lara after you guys have a fight, you know?"

Merryck sighed too. "Yeah, I know. I suck at cheering people up. But I'm trying. This is a time of worry and fear. No one can blame you for snapping. Heck, just the other day, Lara and I had a huge fight over a rumor someone spread, they said I was cheating on her with..."

"Tori." Danny interrupted. "Sorry. A few of us were upset for our own reasons, and..."

"I had a feeling." Merryck replied, feigning indifference. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. We're tense. We're ready to lose it, and letting it out may seem harmful but I think we really need to, you know? Anyways, here we are!"

Pulling his gaze from the ground, Danny looked up. "Rosetta's store? I don't feel like working right now..."

"Who said anything about work? You said so yourself that Rosetta's always been great when it comes to helping you out, right? So come on, let's go!" Merryck grabbed Danny by the wrists and despite his protests, dragged him through the door,

**(***adding something here so the divider won't be deleted again***)**

"Are you sure we really have the time to be reading books like this?" Russell asked Selphy, who had just tossed another tome onto the floor, unsatisfied with its contents. "I know you said you remembered seeing some books on magic somewhere, but will that really help us?"

"I... don't.. know!" Selphy grunted, as she hefted one particularly heavy book and slammed it on the desk. "What I do know is that it's stupid to be defenceless! We have a few people in town who can use a little bit of magic, so why not see what we can do?"

"You're right about that, but you need to have time to rest, too!" Russell reminded her, "You've been at this for 2 days straight, unless you took a nap while I was sleeping or taking a break! Quite honestly, I'm about ready to force you to take a break! What would it take to get you away from here?"

"Hmm..." Selphy remained silent for a few moments, then smirked. "Oh, you wanted me to think about it now?" She erupted into laughter, as she watched Russell resisting the urge to busy his face in his hands. "Well, I guess I could use some food, so I could take a break for that."

"Anything else...?" Russell asked, eager to convince her to rest.

"That depends, do you know what tonight is?"

"Uh... the Night of... Holy something?"

"Lara said the Night of Holies is like Kardia's Moonlit Eve." Selphy told him. "I've never been out for that kind of thing before, so it would be a learning experience! If I had a date, I'd take a break!"

"I see. Well then, who do you like? I'll go ask them for you!"

"Wow, you really want me to take that break, huh?" Selphy asked him, with a big grin on her face. "We can talk about that later. First, it's time to eat! Can you be a dear and run over to grab something for me to eat? I want to sift through this book, I think it might be what I was looking for..."

With a sigh, Russell left the Rune Archives, and turned his gaze to the sky, "It's already late in the afternoon!" He noted. "Selphy won't have time for her date like this!" He hurried over to the tavern, eager to get out of the cold.

**(***adding something here so the divider won't be deleted again***)**

Meanwhile, up in Danny's room, Rosetta had taken her male clothing selection out of storage and was having a field day trying to find what colors suited Danny best,

"There, I think that one looks good on you!" Rosetta commented, as she straightened the coat she was having Danny try on. "Now wait right here while I go get her, okay?"

"Wait!" Danny called to her, "You still haven't explained what this is all about! What am I agreeing to, here? Everything happened so fast that all I know is I've been trying clothes on all afternoon! Who are you getting? Why are you so excited?"

Rosetta simply giggled. "I told you ten times, Danny! You need to get your mind off Anette for tonight, and I know someone who'd love to help you with that! So basically, you have a date for the Night of Holies, and she knows you like Anette and is okay with knowing you weren't her first choice!"

"But wait!" Danny exclaimed."I don't want to make anyone feel like-"

"Oh hush!" Rosetta scolded him. "Getting out will do you some good! Now wait here!"

Danny was only waiting about ten minutes before he was startled by the turn of events. Rosetta had returned, not with a friend, but wearing a dress. "I... is this the first time I've seen you in a dress, Rosetta?" Danny asked her, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Today was the first time I saw you in a shirt that properly covered the top part of your chest, so that makes two firsts!" The two of them burst out laughing together, and before Danny knew it, Rosetta had taken his hand and was leading the way to the forest. Surprisingly at ease with this turn of events, Danny managed a smile, and one comment, that only made Rosetta laugh again.

"This is certainly not what I expected today to turn out like!"

**(***adding something here so the divider won't be deleted again***)**

"So are you going to scold me for my recklessness, or are we just going to relax and enjoy the evening?" Merryck and Lara both began laughing, as they exited the church. "Really though... is now the best time? After what happened earlier today?"

"Some people think there's no better time than now." Lara reminded him. "When humans are faced with their own mortality, they have the courage to do things they wouldn't normally do."

"Now that you mention it, I think I see someone coming!" Turning towards the Rune Archives, he fought to suppress his laughter. "Okay, when I asked Rosetta to cheer Danny up, this is so not what I had in mind!"

Waving to them as they got closer, Lara greeted them. "I'm surprised to see you two! All dressed up and everything!" Before either could reply, however, the doors to the Archives had swung open, and Selphy dragged Russell towards everyone. "Oh my, you too, Selphy!" Lara gasped.

"I said I'd do whatever it took to get her to take a break, so here I am!" Russell chuckled, as everyone else cracked up laughing.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Russell!" Lara giggled, "You should see some of the books she reads. I feel like I've sinned, just by reading the titles!"

"LARA!" Selphy protested. "Stop making stuff up! My romance novels are all quite classy, thank you!"

A sudden noise caught Merryck's attention, and he bent over to pick up a rock. Tossing it into the bush, the cry of "Ow!" meant he had heard right: someone trying to stifle their laughter, but failing at it. To everyone's shock, it was Uzuki who stood up.

"What was that for, Merryck?" she demanded, "And now my cover is blown, thank you-"

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Tsubute now revealed himself from his hiding spot behind one of the gravestones. "My lady, what is the meaning of this! You said you'd wait at the inn while I spied-"

"Tsubute, be silent!" Uzuki interrupted. "Is it not obvious? I wanted some freedom tonight! Everything I said the other day about not trusting Merryck was to get you to keep an eye on him tonight so that I may have a date of my own." Turning to the bushes beside her, she groaned. "Are you still hiding? Come out!"

Lara and Rosetta gasped, as Camus popped his head out. "Oh, hey everyone! Chilly night, huh?"

"Camus is probably the last man I expected to see here tonight!" Rosetta exclaimed, thinking of how Camus was quite forward in his affections for Melody back in Kardia. "Actually, no wait, scratch that, Zavier is the last-"

As if on cue, Iris Blanche came running by. "Can someone hide me? Zavier won't leave me alone! I told him no, but he...!"

"You can hide in my room, here's the key!" Merryck told her, as he reached into his pocket and tossed it to her. "Just let me in when I get home okay?" Turning to Rosetta, he chuckled. "I thought he liked Mist, that was unexpected!"

"Not really." Selphy pointed out. "Mist and Iris have more in common than just similar taste in clothes. And now that Mist is married, well..."

"Um, not to interrupt, but it's getting late, shouldn't we all get to our respective dates soon?" Danny pointed out. Everyone agreed, but Tsubute insisted on following Uzuki and Camus, much to their frustration.

**(***adding something here so the divider won't be deleted again***)**

Knock knock knock.

Getting up, Erik walked to his door. Opening it, he was surprised to be greeted by both Felicity and Tori. "Oh, good evening, young ladies! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Emmett and Rita said you never stopped by to eat, so we came to check up on you." Felicity told him. "Are you feeling all right? We can't be too careful, after what happened with Leo."

"Oh, I'm fine... just a little tired!" Erik tried to laugh, but couldn't. "I live right next to the entrance to town, so I haven't been sleeping well. I guess eating would help me keep up my strength though, thank you."

"Here... Mr Erik." Tori handed him his supper, after Felicity nudged her.

"Thank you, young lady!" Erik smiled. As he put the food on the counter, me absent mindedly kept talking. "I wish Lute were in town right now! Danny, Lute and I often get together to eat, it's fun to have friends your own age! It's not like we don't have any girls to eat with though!"

"Is that so?" Felicity asked him. "That's a real shame."

"Goodbye... Mr Erik."

As the girls left, Erik paused. "Huh? Wait a minute...! What did I say that for! I... no!"

**(***adding something here so the divider won't be deleted again***)**

At long last, Winter came to a close, and Trampoli's farming came back into the picture once more. There had been no more Imperial attacks since that day, but as they were about to discover, they weren't exactly being overlooked, either.

"Ahahaha! It's been a long time since I was sent on a mission to Trampoli!" Walking through the gate, he immediately dropped his jaw at the house to his right. "They built a second story on my old house! Well, I heard they were harbouring refugees here, so it makes sense..."

"Halt!" Merryck jogged over to him, spear at the ready. "I do not know you, and we're on high alert. Identify yourself, and come with me for questioning!"

"Heh!" Smiling, he replied, "I take it you're Merryck, the Guard Captain? I was actually sent to talk to you. My name is Brodik, and some of the villagers already know me, so they can vouch for me!"

"Brodik?" Merryck asked, lowering his guard. "Brodik as in the Brodik whose house we added a second story to? I heard that you were actually an Imperial Agent! Why would they send you if they already know you?"

"Because I'm here as an ambassador, not a spy. They sent me with an offer for you. You want to guarantee the town's safety? They have one demand, and you have it."

Merryck smiled. "Thank you. I was hoping for this. What is their demand?"

"You didn't really think they'd let you kill 27 of their men and not seek any compensation, did you? They want you, Merryck. Trampoli will be spared if you surrender yourself. What will it be?"


	9. Intermission and Spoilers

Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad

Intermission, explanation, and Spoilers

(Don't worry, the spoilers are at the end and are only for those who want to know what to look forward to.)

Think of this as a little bit of filler to tide you over until I find out one piece of information I need for the next chapter, so I can write without worrying about defying canon. Quite honestly, Lynette begins to play a more important role soon, and I forget the truth about her eye. Apparently it WASN'T a battle injury... so my next chapter has been delayed by this fact.

I'm pretty sure I've said it before, how my initial plan was to write the story on a basis of one chapter per day. Summer 24th = chapter 1, summer 25th = chapter 2, etc. Naturally, most of the character interactions would just seem like filler, and chapters before the Imperial invasion would have done little else than to serve as character development for Merryck, really.

I also wanted to show more of Leo's decline, such as him collapsing at the forge and waving it off as lack of sleep. Skipping ahead to where I did wasn't the best idea I ever had, but all things considered, I didn't want to bore people with what would appear to be filler chapters at first glance. Now don't get me wrong. I liked Leo, and I wasn't just killing him off to get him out of the way or anything, but I had multiple reasons.

I also wanted to show other characters suffering in their own ways (Tabatha's refusal to eat fish leading to her being bedridden and a role reversal with Bianca tending to her, just to name one example) but I also felt that if I threw in too much suffering, too early, that I'd just come across as sick and morbid.

Not to mention my formatting issues. Smaller chapters upload fine, but over 4000 words and the site has a field day. I'm actually highly considering a basic redo of the story so far with smaller, one day at a time chapters, to add in all the missing information I wanted to include and didn't. Let me know what you think in the reviews or via PM, and I'll Upload a Version 2 to the story, and leave this one intact for a bit.

What this would basically mean is that Chapter 2's extended flashback segments would be 6-7 chapters before the actual "Yeah, let's go to Kardia" part, and the chapters would be more in the chapter 1 style of short with character interactions taking the focus off of Merry and giving everyone an equal light.

Large gap for spoilers here. If you don't want spoilers, stop reading.

For those who are interested, I thought that, for those of you who don't mind spoilers, I might explain where some of my seemingly random tangents are going. My request, in exchange for this sneak peek, is not to mention it in the reviews, as this part basically explains the biggest plot twist of the story and not everyone wants to be spoiled by it.

SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AHEAD, READ AT OWN RISK:

Next Chapter:

Merryck will hold a meeting, sitting down with Brodik, Stella, Lara, Kross, and Raguna. Raguna has the idea of running off to fetch Lynette for her input as an Ex Imperial General, and it's revealed that Brodik and Lynette used to be lovers before they went into different branches of the service.

Because of Lynette's presence, Brodik decides to be open. The reason they want Merryck isn't because of the soldiers he killed. They want him because of the Omega Project. Brodik isn't sure how, but apparently Merryck has ties to it. Lynette then steps in and mentions three captives they had, about eight years ago. A man in his 20s, and his two young friends, roughly aged 12-15.

The Alpha Project was a basic, one shot attempt. Their goal was to wipe their captive's memories and let him loose into Kardia, hoping he would awaken Terrable. Raguna recognizes this story instantly, and Lynette confirms it. She had been in charge of the Alpha Project, which was in fact Raguna.

The information she had about the other two was much more limited, as she did not directly oversee them. The Beta Project, codenamed "Advent," was a hypnotized sleeper agent. He had no idea he was being used, and with the right trigger, would black out and do whatever he was commanded to, bearing no memory of the event. This was the oldest of the three males they captured.

The third and final, the Omega Project, Codenamed "Ragnarok," was the most time intensive and biggest gamble of them all. They worked to wipe his memory, like the Alpha Project, and implanted false memories in him. He had two sets. The first set of memories was his mission and combat training. This set of memories would erase itself once his mission was complete. The second was his crafted memories of home and his desire to seek it out, which would eventually deliver him back to the empire, to be recaptured and used again.

Merryck is shocked, and asks Lynette if she knows more about the other two projects, as he begins to wonder if his partial amnesia and knack for knowing things he shouldn't are clues he should be worries about. Lynette never met the other two, but Merryck begins to doubt that his sister is real and becomes depressed because of it. Lara snaps him out of it and reminds him that if nothing else, he always has her, and she is certainly real.

Merryck asks Brodik to contact his superiors with one request. "I don't know if I can trust you at this time, so please humor me here. Give me one month. If you can leave us be for one month, then I will turn myself over to you." Using this guaranteed calm while Brodik is off delivering the message, Merryck proposes to Lara underneath the blossoming tree on the lake.

Someone else appears in town, and Melody recognizes him as a soldier that was stationed in Kardia several years ago. He remembers his time in Kardia, but not what happened after travelling with two of his friends he met while travelling. Merryck's heart sinks. He thinks he found the Beta Project. To make matters worse, "Arthur" seems to recognize Merryck from somewhere, and keeps calling him "Dalton."

Chapter after that:

Knowing he can't turn himself over in case he is the Omega Project, Merryck spends the one month to prepare for evacuation, and reviews every backup plan for their existing backup plans. They retreat from Trampoli 3 days before their deadline, and begin to trek through the wilderness. Before too long, a traveller helps them fend off some wolves, and he begins to accompany them. Lynette and Brodik have an uneasy feeling about "Lerna," as does Merryck, but he is skilled with a blade and they need all the help they can get.

The imperials are always one step behind them, and complications on their journey just make everything harder. Mist goes into labor while they're being advanced upon, so Merryck, Arthur, and Lerna go to hold off a scouting party. Amazingly, there are no complications despite all the stress, and Leona is born.

However, as they're crossing a low mountain range, part of the path gives way and splits the group, Merryck, Wesley, and Lerna fall into a section of the woods below. Everyone else makes it to a sheltered clearing higher up and waits for them.

Chapter after that:

Lerna shows his true colors, and orders his troops to attack Merryck. He reveals his true name is actually Elran ("Oh my god, the letter swap thing is so cliché!" - Merryck) and begins actively calling Merryck Ragnarok, confirming his fears about the Omega Project. Apparently Elran programmed Merryck with every last move he knows, and as such, can counter him. The two fight and Elran holds his own, but then, to Merryck's dismay, runs Wesley through instead. Merryck does everything he can to tend to his father-in-law but can't save him, and, sobbing, brings his hat to Lara, as he doesn't think he can tell her in words what happened.

Elran attacks again the next day, and fights Merryck one on one surrounded by the townspeople again. Rather than help him out, Arthur succumbs to the trigger word and obeys Elran's commands to keep everyone else from jumping in to help Merryck. Merryck gets swatted around viciously and almost gives up, but then Elran turns his blade on Lara and Merryck snaps, physically running right into Elran's blade, picking him up, and tossing him off the mountain. He passes out from the blood loss and wakes up a week later at their destination: An abandoned Castle once owned by the Sainte Coquilles of Alvarna. Almost immediately he heads to the courtyard and makes a memento for those who have died since the war started, and swears to Lara that their one year anniversary will be in the same spot he proposed to her.


	10. Chapter Nine: Spring 7th Part One

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

By Phoenix Fervor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rune Factory or Rune Factory Frontier. Original characters are of my own creation, and I do own them. This story was written for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. No profits ever have been or ever will be made from this story. Also, sorry for the delay, I wanted to include information I couldn't find, and finally said "screw it."**

Author's notes: To avoid my formatting issues that have been plaguing my uploads, future chapters will have the following changes made.

- Words will be cut off at around 3000, to the nearest paragraph, with chapters uploaded as two parters if need be. Smaller chapters don't have the severe issues of longer chapters when uploaded. I'm still toying with the idea of redoing earlier chapters as well.

- Chapters will be limited to one per day, no more time jumps. That's not to say that I'll have chapters for every day of the week, but skipping two weeks in mid chapter last time? Yeah... shameless case of wanting to leave a cliffhanger.

- Chapter names will be the name of the day, to aid with any possible confusion due to two part chapters.

- I'll be going more in depth, less detail skipping. Originally I didn't want to bore the readers, but quite honestly, this is hurting the story. This means a lot of what seems like filler chapters, when really it all ties in later on.

- For the sake of the reader, I'll include a time stamp and a location name with each scene hop to a new group of people. One set of feedback I got multiple times was that when I opened a new scene with dialog and not a descriptive narrative of the where and when, people felt lost. It's good advice, and thanks for giving it!

- If it goes well, I'll redo the earlier chapters that were badly mutilated by formatting issues, especially chapter 2, in this style, as well as add in extra chapters of important development. In other words, "What I wanted from Square one and skimped out on."

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Spring 7th  
1:17 PM  
Location: Church Kitchen

Unable to decide what to make on the situation, Merryck held an emergency meeting in the Church's kitchen. Stella and Lara were both present, and Raguna had run off to get someone else for their input. Merryck and Brodik sat on opposite sides of the table, staring one another down. Perhaps the worst part of all of it though, for Merryck, was Brodik's eyes. He was used to seeing disbelief in people's eyes, perhaps contempt... but this was something new: Pity. It told Merryck that if he surrendered, he would regret it, and that Brodik knew it. It shook Merryck deeply, and he cursed his recklessness in signing the letter requesting Trampoli remain unharmed.

"They WHAT!" Stella asked, dumbfounded, just loudly enough to snap Merryck out of his haze. "They'll leave the town alone if the one man who's been defending it surrenders? Hah, why not just stab myself now, save the Imperials the trouble!"

Merryck let his breath out, in a sigh of relief that startled those assembled. "Thank you. I was afraid my own bias clouded my views when I thought the same. Brodik, she's right, we don't think we can trust the Empire at this time, not after seeing the things we saw in Kardia. However, I do have an idea, if you'll humor me. If the empire could show we can trust them... say, if they could agree to not attack us for a month, and then honor that promise..."

"Merryck, don't even joke about that!" Lara scolded him. "You know-"

"Lara, please." Merryck cut her off. "You don't need to finish, I know. If I surrender, I die. The thing is, what we need is time. We need time to gather and grow supplies. If the Empire DOES attack, everyone needs to be ready to evacuate. We also can't trust them not to."

"The real question is, why go to such lengths to apprehend one man alive?" The voice that came from the doorway startled Brodik, causing him to jump up and knock his chair clean over. Raguna had returned, and he had brought Lynette back with him. "Raguna thought my insight as an Ex General would come in handy. And it's good to see you again, Brodik!"

Before anyone knew what was going on, Brodik and Lynette were hugging. Raguna shuffled away from them, trying to not stare. When they still hadn't broken away a few moments later, Lara decided to interject. "This is just a friendly reminder that we're inside a church, so please, no lusty twinkles in your eyes!" Stella, however, found this highly amusing.

"Lara, I dare you to find me a wedding that doesn't have lusty twinkles! Why, I bet even Merryck looks at you with lusty twinkles in his eyes, isn't that right, Merry?" Caught off guard, Merryck flinched, as Lara turned to him.

"Merryck, we can talk about this later..." She told him. He simply sighed and turned to Stella.

"You make my life so hard sometimes, you know that, right?" He asked her, forcing a smirk.

"Oh? I thought if anyone made something hard, it would be Lara!"

"I'm just going to pretend I never heard that!" Lara retorted, flustered.

* * *

Spring 7th

1:20 PM

Location: Forest outside of town.

While she normally found Selphy to be rather annoying, the threat of attack had led Cinnamon to tutor her in magic, after her insistence that she wanted to be prepared in case of emergency. Together with Melody, the three of them had gathered to practice. In a small clearing in the woods not far from town, they had set up some empty boxes to aim at.

Cinnamon had initially tried to teach them with fireball, considered the most elementary spell. At first, Selphy and Melody kept failing in various ways, and one had even exploded in Selphy's face, much to Lara's displeasure. It was then that Cinnamon had suggested an old magic tutoring tip that her grandfather had mentioned once. "It's easiest with your own element." She had explained. "Everyone has an element they're comfortable with. Learn with that." Based on their personalities, she had deduced that Selphy was best suited to try learning with Wind, while Melody would be better off with water. It was time to see if Kanno had been right all along.

Selphy went first. Tightening her focus, she took aim. "So it went like... this? WHOA! That was great!" A large blast of wind had snapped branches off some of the nearby trees. "I... wow! I did it! Hey, did you see that?"

"No." Cinnamon answered, to silence her. "Melody. Now you..."

* * *

Spring 7th  
1:35 PM  
Location: Church Kitchen

After Lynette and Brodik had had time to catch up, everyone sat back down around the table. "We used to be in the core army together." Lynette explained, when Stella asked how they knew one another. "During training, we were fierce rivals, always trying to one-up each other. During one mission, our squad was split in an ambush, and we were alone. We took shelter in an abandoned ruin when a storm hit, and... well... the rest speaks for itself!"

"Yeah." Brodik chimed in. "We should have died a hundred times over on that mission, but our rivalry wouldn't let us admit defeat. We realized just how important we really were to one another. And that's why Lynette's side in this is my side. I was just supposed to be the messenger, but Lynette is right: why would the Empire do all this just to apprehend one man?"

"So... you're saying you know why!" Raguna asked, startled. "That's great! If we know what they're after, we can-"

"Not so fast." Merryck cut in. "Brodik would be executed if they knew he leaked information. Anything he tells us can't get back to them. If Brodik really is on our side, I want everyone in this room to keep this conversation a secret, understood?"

"You can't be serious!" Lara complained. "If we could give them something they want in order to spare you, you won't! Merry, I-"

"If they wanted something we could give them, Brodik would have just asked for it." Shaking his head for a moment, Merryck sighed. "I can't for the life of me guess why they'd want me though. Brodik, can you please fill us in? Why does the Empire want me?"

"Do the words Omega Project ring a bell?" Brodik asked. Merryck gasped.

"Yeah, about a month ago I killed an imperial agent who was looking for it. Apparently it's a human-shaped war machine. What does it have to do with anything me? I... Oh gosh, I'm not an imperial, am I! Uh... no offense or anything!"

"Merryck, allow me to apologize." Lynette replied. "I recognized your eyes when we met during Kardia's evacuation, but I didn't think I should tell you. The truth is-"

"You know me!" Merryck gasped, "Lynette, what-"

"Merryck." Brodik cut in. "The Omega Project is called a machine, because that's what the Emperor sees it as. It's merely a tool to be used, like our tanks. The truth of the matter is that the project is..."

"... an actual human who had his memories toyed with." Lynette cut in. "The Omega Project was one of three captives we had experimented on to make use of Norad's own people against them. I myself personally oversaw the Alpha Project, whose mission was to awaken Terrable, so we could capture it. We wiped his memory and let him loose, knowing he'd do the rest on his own."

"Yes, I still remember." Raguna told her. "I arrived in Kardia with no memory. It was only later I learned that my amnesia was caused by the Empire. They needed a chosen earthmate to awaken Terrable, and I unknowingly walked right into their hands."

"I... the Empire captures people and uses them like this! That's-" Merryck gasped, shocked at the revelation.

"It gets worse." Brodik told him. "The Alpha project was the easy one. The Beta Project? No amnesia, but he would black out when a nearby operative gave the trigger word. He'd obey his master without a second thought, even killing his own family or taking his own life."

"He'd forget anything he did under the trigger's influence, too." Lynette added "This means that he'd never have any idea he was being used. And finally, the Omega Project. The Omega Project's memories were wiped, and had fake memories put in their place. After a mission, his memory would wipe, except for these fake memories. The desire to find his family would drive him to wander until he returned to the Empire to be recaptured and used again."

"That's inhuman!" Lara gasped. Stella nodded in agreement.

"The Omega Project..." Brodik continued. "It was supposed to be a warrior of incredible skill. The scientists tampered with his instincts to create a super soldier. But he also had a few glaring weaknesses we could exploit. Since they created his "family," look-alikes could be used to force his surrender. He also works best when he doesn't need to worry about others. Killing an entire unit marked you, Merryck. They think you're him. And they want you back."

"This is absurd!" Merryck protested. "They think I'm the Omega Project? I-"

"Merryck." Lynette interrupted. "Your appearance has changed a lot in eight years, but your eyes haven't. You were one of the captives used in the experiments, I have no doubts in my mind. You were so trusting that it pained me to lie to you, especially so soon after your family's death. You were still crying about your little brother..."

"My- wait, WHAT!" Merryck didn't care about his tone of voice. This had simply gotten too out of hand for him. "My brother! I don't have a brother! All I have is two abusive pricks for parents and an older sister!"

"Remember what we said about fake memories." Brodik pointed out. Merryck sighed.

"You trusted me, as we were preparing the machines. I lied, I promised it wouldn't hurt, and you screamed so loud..." Lynette shook her head. "You said I reminded you of your cousin, and told me a lot about what had happened..."

"Lynette, I'm not-"

"Merryck, let her finish." Raguna told him. "Trust me on this."

"You told me your family ran a boating business." Lynette continued. "Fishermen, tourists, your family had a nice big boat and everyone wanted a ride. One day, two members of the royal family were on board, along with some of their knights. A storm hit and the ship was wrecked. You, a knight, and one of the archduke's sons washed ashore together, and you quickly heard the other young noble had survived too, so you set out after him."

"I... You know, I'll just stop arguing and wait for you to finish." Merryck groaned.

"You were captured when you entered the Sechs border. You didn't have the proper identification, after all. Still, you spoke fondly if your brief visit in Kardia while passing through, and your words helped convince me to live there once Raguna had foiled the last invasion and only death awaited me at home."

"K-Kardia!" Lara asked. "Eight years ago, you stopped by Kardia! Merryck, I remember! Remember when we said it felt like we'd met somewhere before! If you were with a knight and another boy, you might have been with Arthur! He used to be stationed in Kardia about ten years ago when we thought the Empire would invade. He stopped by Kardia when he was looking for someone, and that was the last time any of us ever saw him."

"Lara, I-"

"Sorry, everyone else was interrupting you, I didn't want to feel left out!" Stella laughed. Merryck groaned, although everyone else found this highly amusing.

"May I finish?" Merryck began, once the laughter died down. "Lara, how could you remember something from eight years ago to the point that you're certain I was there? I mean, if Lynette's story is true, we stopped there for one night!"

"Actually, it was a week." Lara corrected him. "Arthur was gathering information, since he had lost the trail of the one he was looking for. There was a boy I didn't talk to. Finally, there was one I played with every day that week. He was a little older than me, but he was so nice, and his eyes sparkled like diamonds. He said they were tears, since his family had just... yes, I'm certain of it! Merry! Your real name is Dalton!"

With a jolt, Merryck's head was in excruciating pain, as though someone tried to cleave his skull with an axe but was too weak to finish the job. "Why does this happen every time I try to remember the past!" he wailed. Brodik gasped.

"You ARE The Omega!" Brodik told him. "The Omega Project has a special machine installed a bit behind his right ear that causes a migraine when he tries to remember any suppressed memories!" Brodik pulled out a dagger, and turning to Lara, told her, "Don't worry, I'm just breaking the machine." One quick jab, and Merryck fell to the ground.

"Let him sleep." Lynette told Lara, when she tried to wake him. "Because of the nature of his false memories, and any particularly powerful ones he may have clung to during the wipe, it's best to let him dream. Our first tests were... well, let's just say that they were always fine if they slept after the memory unit broke..."

"And I'll return to give a report." Brodik told Stella. "Merryck's idea of asking for time as a show of trust is the best chance Trampoli has for preparing to evacuate. I'll hurry back once I do, under the pretence of escorting Merryck back once he surrenders. I've got a strong back, I can carry quite a bit when we leave!"

"Thanks for everything, Brodik!" Raguna smiled. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Literally!" Lara chimed in.


	11. Chapter Ten: Weakness Spring 7th Pt 2

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

By Phoenix Fervor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rune Factory or Rune Factory Frontier. Original characters are of my own creation, and I do own them. This story was written for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. No profits ever have been or ever will be made from this story.**

Author's notes: The last chapter uploaded fine, with one exception: I apparently can't place an exclamation mark and a question mark together on this site, it removes the question mark. This led to exclamations where there should have been questions, and frequently, as the last chapter was full of "Wait, WHAT?" moments... at least for Merryck.

Still... at the very least, this means I can edit the file on the site and use the site's horizontal dividers, as well as not needing to worry about mashed paragraphs, inverted paragraphs, and bold/italic mishaps.

Anyways, apologies for this MASSIVE delay. I went through about 3 dozen different approaches to this chapter. Right now I'm at that awkward phase of "I know where this is going, but the issue is getting there, and I don't want to skip too much." Examples of some ideas I had about this was Lynette and Lara talking about what happened 8 years ago with intersecting flashbacks throughout, cutting over to something happening elsewhere and then coming back once Merryck wakes up, or a "filler" chapter of sorts that really serves no purpose besides characterization and development, but doesn't advance the plot. So...

I think I have finally reached a compromise of a few of my ideas. A blend that will work. And I WILL get this done and uploaded in one setting. Started at 9:28 AM Eastern Standard Time (GMT – 5:00) Feb 21st, 2011. If it's not up today, chew me out for it. I may be half asleep but that's no excuse.

Before I begin, I just wanted to clarify something in this chapter. Accelerated time. I kept it with One month = one season, much like in the games. This is why, although we just learned that Mist is pregnant a month and a half ago, she's effectively halfway through her second trimester.

Oh yeah, one last thing. The "grenade" thing with the fire stone. Someone has accused me of "pulling that out of my ass." I want to set the record straight. In RFF, read the description of the wind crystals. "If dropped, it could shatter and cause a tornado." The elemental crystals are volatile. It wasn't a dues ex machina or anything. I just wanted to introduce a tool that can have tactical use later. 

So without further delay, I present you chapter ten of Frontiers of Norad. And I promise that chapter 11 will be up sometime this weekend as well, unless I go drinking with a friend who'll be moving away soon. 2 and a half hours isn't that long a drive to hang out with such a good friend, sure, but I don't have a license or car, so... 

**Chapter Ten: Weakness**

_Strength and weakness, both come in part  
From the same location: the human heart_

**Spring 7****th****  
4:03 PM  
Location: Beach (Sunny.)**

Lynette stared out at the ocean, deep in thought. She moved her bare toes, feeling the sand between them, but that did nothing to settle her nerves. Through the past several years, she had fought to suppress the guilt she felt from her past projects. She rationalized it by saying things like "those men don't know so they can't be unhappy with it." Yet, now that she realized just how big a lie that was, after hearing the full story of what became of the child she once knew as Dalton, she simply couldn't anymore.

With a sigh, she put her boots back on and started heading back towards the church. "Lara said that would help, but go figure she doesn't have any regrets this deep... I ruined his life, stuck him in this predicament, and all I can do is tell him how doomed he is... I bet I'm the last person on the world he wants to see right now, but I still feel I have to apologize!" Picking up her pace, she broke into a brisk jog.

Swinging open the door to the infirmary, she turned her gaze to the bed where she had last seen Merryck. Not only was his bed empty, but his weapons rack (Kross had constructed him a bedside placement for his armaments in case he needed to arm himself quickly in a crisis, much to Lara's chagrin) was empty. "Nice to see he's up and about already, at least..."

Re-entering the room from the kitchen, Lara smiled. "Welcome back, Lynette! I just finished making supper, care to joi-" As Lara noticed the empty bed, her tone changed seamlessly, as though her invitation had never been given. "Merry? Oh, not again!" Flustered, Lara tore right past Lynette and through the open door. Still reeling from almost being bowled clean over, Lynette leaned on the desk for support.

"Perhaps saying nice was premature..."

**Spring 7****th****  
4:28 PM  
Location: Mountain Path**

Mist hoisted her husband's hammer high above her head, and brought it down with all the force she could muster, shaking the tree and knocking some fruit loose. Three times she repeated this action, each time reeling momentarily from the jolt shooting up her arm due to the sharp impact. Satisfied, she gathered up the fruit and placed it in her basket, and turned around to bring it to the inn.

Before she could pass the Lava ruins, however, she ran into Merryck. "Ah, helping out with the supplies?" He asked her. Immediately, Mist knew something was wrong. His voice had lost all confidence. His assertive nature was gone in an instant. Something about him now just felt... weak.

"Yes. Now that we finally have enough vegetables, we're using fruit to make juice to keep the children happy. It was Emmett's idea, and most of the grown-ups agreed, so... um... Merryck? Are you all right?" Mist stepped back slowly and examined him closely. There was no doubt in her mind that it was him and not some look alike, but...

"I... no, I'm not! I got some of my memories back! And all they do is prove how weak and useless I am! Before I came here, I couldn't save anyone... ANYONE! Not my family, not my friends... not even...!" Fighting back tears, Merryck cast his gaze to the floor and clenched his fists. "I need to ask you a personal question... eight years ago, when your parents-"

"Huh!" Mist was so taken aback that she dropped her basket. "You know about what happened eight years ago! Well... yes, my parents were killed eight years ago. Although a temporary ceasefire was in place, Imperial raiders still attacked our farm for supplies, but... what does this have to do with anything?"

"Mist, I'm sorry, but I need to ask you to remember. There were three outsiders there that day. One was Arthur, who everyone knew. He had two younger companions with him. A young noble who didn't give anyone his name was one of them. The other was a young fisherman, pretty depressed-looking. Do you... do you hate the one who tried to bandage up your parents but couldn't save them?"

"What...?"

Before Mist could ask why Merryck was asking this, Lara came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Merryck remained totally still, not reacting at all. "So you really did get your memories back from that..." She held him as tight as she could without crushing him, as she turned her attention to Mist. "Eight years ago, when Arthur was in Kardia for the last time anyone ever saw him... Merryck was captured by the empire. They played with his memories, just like how Raguna's amnesia was caused by them. Brodik broke something in his head that was suppressing his dormant memories... but only some of them. The rest are gone completely."

"You don't mean...?" Mist asked, looking at Merryck again, "Merryck is the one who...?"

**Summer 21****st****, 8 years ago  
6:28 PM  
Location: Mist's Farm**

"_Dad, no!" A girl screamed as her father took a third slash from his opponent's sword. The farmer had given it his all to protect his daughter, but armed with only a rusty old hoe, was no match for a trained soldier. His legs gave way, and he fell over onto his back. Terrified, a young Mist let go of her fallen mother's hand to see to her father._

Within seconds, the Imperials began screaming. "Norad reinforcements!" Picking up their supplies, the raiders began to flee. Looking up, Mist saw Arthur appear and give chase, while bellowing commands at his two companions. "Tend the wounded!" As swiftly as he appeared, Arthur vanished again, leaving two very confused boys unsure of what to do.

Taking charge, the older of the two told the other, "Go get a doctor! I'll administer first aid!" As his friend headed into town, Dalton threw his pack down and began fumbling with the bandages. His hands were trembling, and his habit of tucking the end of the roll under another section (to avoid fumbling with pins in a crisis) backfired as he couldn't unravel them. 

_A terrified pair of eyes met his own. "Are they going to be okay! Please...! Promise me they'll be okay!" Dalton sighed, and finally getting the end of the roll, used his harpoon to cut segments of the roll and pressed them down over the open wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding._

"I never make a promise I can't keep!" He replied, grunting, "And I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of scared of making that promise! But I promise to do everything humanly possible to help!" He wrapped up some of the smaller injuries, and turned to the girl kneeling down beside him. "Press this bandage down on his chest here, like this! Press hard! It'll slow the bleeding until the doctor gets here! I'll try to help her, next!"

"O-okay! Please, save my mom!"

Scrambling over to the woman who lay nearby, Dalton threw himself down beside her. Tapping the side of her face, he said "Hey, come on now, open your eyes, hang in there! Help is-" His heart sank, as he checked for a pulse. She was already dead. Before he knew what was going on, the world around him began to fade...

**Spring 7****th****  
4:34 PM  
Location: Mountain Path**

"The rest is a blur..." Merryck told her. "All I remember after that is being blinded by tears, and that the doctor was too late to save your father. And I remember the guilt. I had just lost my family a few days before, and I couldn't save yours, either."

Mist shook her head. "It was a long time ago. You did all you could. And besides... you did help me, even if you don't realize it." She took a moment to see if he could figure it out, and almost laughed at the expected reply.

"Huh?"

"If there was no one else there with me, I would have been alone. I wouldn't have known what to do. But you did everything you could to help. Even if they couldn't be saved, there was someone else there with me. The world wasn't as scary a place as it could have been... that and you got over your fear of religion to attend the funeral. I think you said something about a cult trying to feed you to a baby dragon..."

Before she could stop herself, Lara burst out laughing. "I remember that! I had to grab you by the hand and drag you inside! At first I thought you were just being difficult, but Arthur said you told him the same story days before that!"

Merryck forced a smile. "That was the first time we spoke, wasn't it?" Lara nodded. "I remember seeing you around town and thinking about how cute you were, but I was too busy trying to gather information on the Young Lord's missing brother to speak to you sooner..."

"Speaking of him..." Mist interrupted. "Whatever happened to him? I remember you were too distracted by the fact that you were too late to save my mother that you didn't notice we were getting flanked. Whoever he was... he saved us, and I owe him my life. If you know what happened to him, I'd like to know."

"Believe it or not..." Merryck began, turning to her with a smile. "You married him."

"You're kidding!" Mist gasped.

"It makes sense when you look at it!" Lara told her, holding up a hand to count the facts on her fingers. "First, we know that Merryck's group was captured. We've also just recently learned there were three projects. One of them was confirmed by Lynette to be the project Raguna was used in. Raguna is younger than Merryck, and if the young nobleman was younger than Dalton, then..."

"I... all this time and I never noticed?" Mist asked, shocked. "I think I need to sit down for a minute..."

"Yes, rest whenever you can." Lara told her. "As your pregnancy continues, you'll begin to feel lightheaded sometimes. Don't push yourself, and I'd also advise against using a big hammer like that anymore."

Nodding, Merryck sighed. "I only wish we could postpone the evacuation so you wouldn't have to travel so long in that state. It can't possibly be good for you or the baby, and we'll be on the road for... probably over a month."

"Which means I'm likely to give birth in a forest somewhere?" Mist asked. "Worse things have happened. It sounds like all the women where you're from were wimps, if you're so worried about that! It's fine to be a gentleman, but don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

"And if nothing else, at least the baby's cries won't lure the Imperials to us like a beacon." Lara pointed out. "And besides, she'll have Raguna to carry her if she gets dizzy, won't you, Mist?"

"Yeah, so Merry, you be sure to focus on the defense, okay? No more moping!" When he didn't reply, Mist turned to Lara. "I know you're not allowed to, so want me to hit him for you?"

"Once upside the head, please!" Lara giggled.

"Hey hey!" Merryck protested, backing away from Mist. "Put that hammer down!"

**Spring 7****th****  
5:12 PM  
Location: Grocery Store Materia**

Rosetta had finally had enough. She glanced around at the crates of supplies cluttering her beautiful store and sighed. "I want my store back..." she whimpered. "I worked so hard to make Materia what it was, and now... ugh! Why does the Sechs Empire always have to ruin everything?"

Camus, who had stopped by to collect some lumber, offered a suggestion. "Why not try moving to the capital? More customers, less Empire. Win-win, right? I know you always used to say the city wasn't for you, but I thought it was just because your heart was in Kardia. But since you moved away, I started to wonder..."

"Well..." She began, shrugging. "It still is, really, but I had my reasons for leaving. I ran away from home for a bit to get away from my dad, and as fate would have it, who was the first person I should run into here but my oldest friend, who vanished without a trace?"

"So... what, you felt like something drew you here or something?" Camus asked her.

"Nah. That was Mist. You know her, she never makes much sense! But something made me decide to stay." She paused for a moment, thinking of the crush she once had on her best friend's husband. Shaking her head, she resumed her story. "I still love Kardia, but it was time for me to spread my own wings... And I wasn't the only one! As luck would have it, Lara and Melody ended up in Trampoli too, and when Jasper found out, he had a summer home built for Bianca here..."

"So... familiar faces made it feel like home?" Camus asked. Rosetta nodded in agreement.

"That's why the big city isn't for me. Although I still wish this place was safer. One guard hired by the church isn't helping me sleep at night after everything that's happened, believe me!"

"But that's what Danny's for, right?" Camus asked her with a smirk.

"He... excuse me! What do you mean, that's what he's for!"

"Well you said you haven't been sleeping well..." Camus winked, to try to incite Rosetta.

"We had one date!" Rosetta retorted. "If one date is such a big deal, why don't I just accuse you of cuddling up with Uzuki every night?"

"Would that really be so bad?" Camus smirked.

"Tsubute." She replied, with a smug grin. Camus sighed, as he admitted defeat.

"... Damn."

"So why were the two of you out there anyways? I don't know what the two of you really have in common..." Even as Rosetta asked him, Camus sighed, and sat down on the counter.

"It's a long story and now's really not the best time. Let's just say I've always wanted to leave home, maybe move to the big city... and here she is, thousands of miles from home. I guess I was interested in her story... though her guardian is... well..."

"I suppose that makes sense... but Camus, can you answer one question for me?"

"Why the serious tone, Rosetta?" He asked her. "Is something wrong?"

"Well... I guess there wasn't a soul who didn't know how crazy you were about Melody... I have to ask... do you still...?"

"Of course I do!" Camus replied, more forcefully than intended. "It's just that after years and years of her being hung up over someone else, I realized I'd never get through to her!" Without warning, he spun on his heels and walked out the door. Snarling, a single name escaped his lips.

"Arthur!"


	12. Chapter Eleven: Promises Spring 7 pt 3

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

By Phoenix Fervor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rune Factory or Rune Factory Frontier. Original characters are of my own creation, and I do own them. This story was written for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. No profits ever have been or ever will be made from this story.**

Author's notes: Yes, I am alive. And it's good to be back! I won't go into details, but I wasn't writing the whole time I was gone, obviously. Basically, it's been one crisis after another. A few family emergencies, some flooding... you know, not so fun stuff. So yeah, my goal is to get this chapter up by... say... March 1st, at the latest. I really want to begin more regular updates.

Those who read the title, may be exclaiming, "Spring 7th, part Three?" Indeed, good sirs and madams and perhaps gender undefined beings of unknown origins! From a writer's standpoint, the new month-day-time format of each segment is very easy to work with and allows me to work with events with ease as opposed to just jumping to a new day for simplicity. There's a lot of ground to cover before things get nasty, and quite honestly, I'd rather do it sooner in the timeline, as waiting too long would be... well, flimsy at best.

Short chapter this time. Just wanted to get in some more Merry/Lara before things start getting a little more... uh... geez, I'm half asleep and adding this as I'm about to pass out, I have no idea what I'm trying to say, wheeeee~

As for what happened 8 years ago, I'll be delivering it a bit at a time in the next few chapters. Everyone has the rough idea by now (Royal brothers hire a fishing vessel for a tour, a storm hits and they're shipwrecked, younger brother cut off from his older brother and drags the other survivors off to find him) but there's smaller details I wanted to pay greater attention to as I explore the flashbacks, such as just how well liked Arthur was in Kardia, a young Melody's crush on him, and so on.

Anyways, chapter 11, coming right up!

**Chapter Ten: Promises**

**Spring 7****th****  
5:24 PM  
Location: Lake Poli, Southeast shore.**

Lara continued to sit next to Merryck in total silence, just staring out at the lake. She turned to her left and tried to examine the wound behind his right ear, where the suppression machine had been extracted from. Sadly, he was in desperate need of a haircut, having not trimmed it even once since arriving, and it obstructed her view.

"Feeling better?" When he didn't reply Lara took advantage of her boyfriend's far-off gaze to try to part the hair around the wound. As though on instinct, Merryck absent-mindedly batted her hand away. "Really now!" Lara protested. "I'm a registered nurse, I'm fully qualified to do this! Please stop resisting all the time! You know I'm only trying to help you!" Almost in unison, they both sighed. "Please, Mer... won't you share your thoughts? Even if I can't help, talking sometimes gets it off your mind!"

"Sorry." Merryck mumbled, turning his gaze from the lake to the ground he sat on. "It's just... so far, I've won most of my fights by surrendering to this sort of trance. I lose control in the heat of battle. It's a blur but when I wake up, I'm surrounded by the bodies of my enemies. I can barely handle two or three people without sustaining serious injuries without this. But..."

Catching on, Lara reached out to him and picked up his right hand, holding it in both her own. "I see. You're worried about the Empire supposedly creating your fighting style?" Merryck said nothing in reply, he only nodded silently. "So why did you consistently re-open your wounds in training? Was it for nothing?"

Shaking his head, Merryck broke eye contact. "I don't know! And that's the worst part of all! Are all these moves I've been practicing simply muscle memory, or are they my own creations that may throw them off? There's way too much I don't know!" He made a fist with his left hand and punched the rocky hill to his back. Lara winced as the skin on his knuckles tore from the impact and begin to bleed. "How many am I up against? Will the normal soldiers be briefed on what to expect from me? Can I count on my reputation causing some fear in their ranks? Will they have ambush parties lying in wait for us? Heck... they began their invasion a month ago and it'll be another few weeks before we evacuate! For all we know, they could have taken the capital and learned of our escape route!"

Eager to change the topic, Lara tightened her grip around his hand. "Merryck, I want you to make me a promise. Right here, right now."

"Arrrrrgh!" He moaned, throwing his arms up in dispair. "You know me and promises! I never make one I can't keep! And right now, well... I don't know if I can keep ANY!"

"Honestly!" Lara raised her voice as she frowned at him. "Of all the things you could say! Most women might expect their knight in shining armor to be a little more optimistic! I just want you to promise to survive all this! I know you never make a promise you can't keep, so..."

"That's why." He told her, turning his head to the left, away from her. "I... There's just too much..." Pausing, he swallowed hard, as he stared across the lake. "I... I..." Lara noticed his hands were trembling, just like they did that night at the church. Clutching his hands in her own, she tightened her grip to steady him. "I... Lara? If they used me as a covert agent... does that mean that I... did I kill good people?"

Lara sighed. She was worried about this scenario, the second the heard what the Omega Project was. She knew that he was only able to come to grips with the killing of Ilashnicov because he was protecting a good person from a bad one. Without that moral ground to support him, he risked falling into an abyss he would be hard pressed to escape.

"Merry..." Lara wasn't quite sure where or how to begin. But then she remembered the machine that had been lodged in his head. She grabbed him by the cheeks and turned him so she could look him in the eyes. "If anyone died, it wasn't you that killed them. It was the machine the Empire made. It might have used your body, but it wasn't you! It wasn't! I know it wasn't! I told you before, you don't have the eyes of a killer!"

He didn't reply. He just turned out to the lake again, staring at the tree on the small island. They sat together in silence for a few more minutes before he broke the silence. "Well..." His sudden speech startled Lara, and he smiled at her startled jolt. "You know me. I always bounce back..." With a sigh, he turned to her again. "I still can't promise to return from all the fighting alive... but I promise that I'll be ready to promise you soon, okay?"

"Promising me you'll promise something later?" Lara tried to roll her eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile. "I suppose I'll have to settle for that for now. How long do you think it'll take?"

Merryck's thoughts turned to the collection of items he'd been accumulating in his spare time. Thanks to Raguna, he had acquired some baleen from Whale Island, as well as some silver Ore. Selphy had helped him gather all the flowers he needed. Lastly, he got the Lapis Lazuli from Cecilia. Confident that it wouldn't take him long to make everything, he smiled. "Well... those flowers sure are pretty. When's your next day off? Maybe we can have a picnic under the tree?"

"I need to check with Sister Stella and my Father. In times like this, the church needs even more upkeep than usual, because people who never stopped by to pray are... well, you know what it's like now. But I get at least 2 days off a week thanks to my Father helping out, so hopefully it'll be soon." Smiling, Lara leaned back on the rocky cliff behind them. "By the way... this might be a bad time to bring it up, but people are starting to get on my case about us."

"How so?" Merryck asked, and his thoughts immediately turned to being asked about proposing to her. "Or... wait, don't tell me, it's about what I said at the campsite a month ago?" Lara nodded. "Well... I know we promised not to keep secrets, but you know I can't just go talking about whether I've made any progress on what I said!"

"I know that, silly!" She told him. "But they're getting on my nerves! How do you do it? I mean, I know Danny flat out punched you, and you were laughing with him minutes later! I thought I was tolerant, but... this is pushing my limits!

"Well..." Merryck sighed. "We're all stressed. And I know that more than anyone. I think it's good that we let out angst out before it gets to be too much, even if it is harmful to others..." With a sigh, he held out one of his knives and pointed it out at the lake. "That's why I came out here. I was going to train until I was too tired to be frustrated..."

"And yet again, overexerting yourself..." Lara sighed. "I thought this might happen, so I brought something. You wanted to make yourself tired so you'd be able to sleep tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, why d- OUCH! Lara, what the hell?"

Withdrawing the needle from his arm, Lara smiled. "It's a sedative I made back when I had insomnia. You should be asleep in under a minute. But luckily the weather is nice. I'll set up a tent if it starts to rain. You just get some rest!"

"... you scare me sometimes..." Before he could finish his train of thought, Merryck began snoring. Lara smiled, and leaned upon the man she had just sedated, closing her eyes.

"Maybe I am, but I wouldn't have to be if you were a better patient..."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Conundrum Spring 8th

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

By Phoenix Fervor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rune Factory or Rune Factory Frontier. Original characters are of my own creation, and I do own them. This story was written for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. No profits ever have been or ever will be made from this story.  
**

Author's Notes: Again, delay caused by not being able to decide between scenario B (Original plan) or scenario A (new plan I liked better) so I had to get some RL friends to vote on it. One of them was moving, so his input was delayed. I went with the new plan... but it kind of incorporates a piece of the old.

As well, I was working on an intermission update due to getting some PMs about being out of character. Some characters are admittedly up to interpretation, but I wanted to set the record straight when a PM said "Felicity isn't slutty enough." So I was writing about every last character who appears in the fic. I decided that was taking even longer than working on the chapter so I dropped it for now. I'll save it for another delay.

I want to get this fic done, though, so my new routine is "an hour writing a day." If I know in advance what I'm doing, that's enough to pump out a chapter, and if I don't, it's enough time to sort my thoughts out. So yeah.

**Chapter 12: Conundrum**

**Spring 8****th****  
9:14 AM  
Location: Lake Poli, Southeast shore.**

"I have to say, this was a great idea!" Selphy told her friends, with a grin. Passing the bottle of juice to Melody, she noticed a stick on the ground nearby. "Hmm... Merry is still out cold, I wonder how many times I can poke him before he wakes up?" As if on cue, Merryck slowly cracked one eye open.

"None, apparently." Yawning loudly, he closed his eye again. "How long was I out? And why are you three having a picnic beside an armed, sleeping man?" He smiled, as he crossed his arms.

"Lara asked us." Cinnamon told him, struggling to open a jar of jam. "She didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Yeah!" Melody chimed in. "She had to take her turn working at the church today, so she had to leave before you woke up. She didn't expect the sleeping drug to be so strong, you've been asleep for 16 hours!"

Merryck opened his eyes again. "No wonder I feel so tired. Oversleeping is worse than undersleeping..." With another loud yawn, he managed a smile. "Thanks for the company, though. I appreciate it. Lifting his back from the wall and leaning forward, he stretched his arms out skyward. "Still wrestling with that, Cinnamon? Here, I'll open it for you..." 

**9:19 AM  
Location: Erik's farm**

Erik glared at the patch in the corner of his farm. He didn't care if he was asked to grow them because of how fast they were... his field was infected by his worst enemy. Glowering, he snarled, as he stared at the leafy plants protruding from the soil.

"Turnips..." he growled.

He didn't even care whose idea it was to force him to plant them. His phobia was absolute. He stared at them, unable to pick them, despite knowing full well that without harvesting them, they would never leave. Admitting defeat, he stopped staring them down and turned back towards his door.

"Mr. Erik? Is everything... okay? You... seem kind of... well... off..."

Turning to the fence, Erik saw Tori watching him. Erik forced an awkward chuckle. "Well... I... really... and I mean... REALLY... don't like turnips..."

"I... I can try to help... but... I don't know much... about farming." Tori told him. A smile crossed Erik's face. For such a shy girl, she had never been anything but kind to him, and now, more than ever, he appreciated the gesture.

"I... Well thank you, Tori!" Erik replied. "Here, let me show you how it's done!" Tori climbed over the fence and Erik proceeded to demonstrate (on another vegetable) how to harvest crops. However, trouble was doomed to strike the moment Erik decided to supervise to make sure Tori understood.

Without warning, a round white object hit Erik square in the face, giving him a nosebleed. He caught it and took two seconds to stare at it before the shock settled in. "T-Turnip!" Without warning, he hurled the vegetable back into the air and ran to hide in his house. As it descended, Tori caught it, and stared blankly at it.

"What...?"

Laughter from the other side of the fence caught her attention. Zavier was waving at her with his right hand as his left lay on the wood.. "I have good aim, huh?" he asked her, and was surprised when Tori glared at him. "Huh? What's wrong, Tori?"

"Why... why don't you... ever leave Mr Erik alone?" She asked, with a sharp bite to her voice that Zavier had never heard from her before. Startled, he let go of the fence and took a step back.

"I-I'm just watching out for you, like any good brother should! What's wrong with that?" As Tori walked towards the fence, Zavier took a few more steps back. Never had his sister put him on the defensive like this before. _'I guess the stress is getting to her, too.'_ He thought to himself.

"I can... I can look after myself!" Tori snapped back. "I happen to... be an adult now!"

""But sis, what if he..."

"What?" Tori interrupted. "Mr. Erik... is a good man... so what if he what?"

"Do you even know what men are like?" Zavier retorted. Much to his surprise, Tori nodded.

"You'd die of shame... if you read some of the books... that I have..."

Not sure how else to reply, Zavier sighed. "Fine, we can let mom settle this. And you know she'll side with me. You finally seem to be growing a backbone, but I'm not entirely sure it's enough."

A voice behind Zavier made him jump. "Actually, I was the one who encouraged her to be nice to him if she wants to get noticed!" Spinning around, Zavier came face to face with his own mother. "Now leave your sister, AND Erik, alone!"

"B-but!" Zavier began to protest, but his voice was quickly drowned out by his mother's lectures.

Watching from the window of Brodik's house, Felicity sighed. "So I was right..." She turned away and continued to get dressed. "Looks like Tori likes Erik..." As she began to brush her hair, she steeled herself for the possibility of being at odds with Tori if things came down to it.

"I have competition. It's as simple as that."

**Spring 8****th****  
9:48 AM  
Location: Church**

"Have you seen Merryck today?"Stella's question had taken Lara by surprise. Startled, Lara turned to face her, being as clumsy with her words as Merryck often was.

"I... no, why? I mean, I was up at 5 to clean the... the windows, and..."

Stella raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what has you so flustered, but I didn't mean anything by it! It's just that normally, by now, he'd have swung by with his report about his morning patrol." Stella paused, considering the facts. "I know we can expect things to be peaceful at least while Brodik delivers his message, but Merry doesn't strike me as the type to rest so easy!"

"Well, he's not." Lara admitted. "I had to sedate him last night. I used the medication I made when I was insomniac, but I doubled the dosage since he was so high strung. I don't know if he's awake yet or not, but my friends are keeping him company if he's woken up."

"Aaah, is that why you didn't come back last night?" Stella asked her.

"Yes, I wanted to keep an eye on him, just in case. I thought he might find it strange if I followed him to his room, so I slipped him the medicine by the lake. The girls should be having a picnic up by there so he won't panic and sprint all over town making ure everything is okay when he wakes up alone."

Stella smiled. "I wondered why I saw Melody carrying a picnic basket! I was going to tell her that it wasn't safe to leave town, but then I saw Cinnamon and Selphy with her, and they all headed toward the mountain path. That explains everything!"

Lara blushed. "I don't care what anyone says about how strict I am with his treatment. I care about him and I look out for him. Sure, I could be doing this better, but he's so stubborn that sometimes I need to be forceful..."

"Or sneaky?"

Lara gasped. "I... sneaky? But... being sneaky is dishonest! I..."

"Did you tell him you were going to sedate him? It sounds like you drugged him without his consent."

Lara's expression betrayed her feelings. She had promised to be nothing but honest with Merryck, and in light of Stella's point of view being presented, Lara felt as though she had betrayed him. Before Stella could tell her not to worry, she turned for the door. "I'll be back soon, I promise! I need to go see him, right now!" As swiftly as one can run in a nun's habit, she made for the lake, hoping they were still there.

**Spring 8****th****  
10:04 AM  
Location: Lake Poli, Southeast shore.**

"That's quite a story, Mer!" Selphy told him, as he finished telling them everything about his memories. "To think that the man who attacked Lara was really after you! No wonder you were so badly wounded! Do you think it's possible that he was observing you for a time before making his move? Anyone could tell how close the two of you were..."

Merryck shook his head. "I doubt it. He was just there to... I don't even want to think about it!"

Cinnamon nodded. "None of us do." As always , her reply was short, but was all that needed to be said. Melody agreed, as did Selphy. "But... these things happen. It's sad... but that doesn't make it any less true."

Clenching his left fist, Merryck sighed. "All things considered..." He paused, as he tried to focus all his energy on restraining himself. But try as he might, the emotional buildup of the past month and a half was too much for him.

"Merry?" Melody asked, hesitantly. As though her voice was a trigger, Merryck slammed his fist into the ground. His eyes snapped open, seething with an unbridled rage. Every fiber of his being was shaking, trembling, with the desire to march upon the Empire alone, causing as much destruction as he could before being killed, or worse. In a deep raspy voice that was entire unlike him, he bellowed.

"Damn the Empire! They think they can just waltz in here and do whatever the hell they damn well please! I mean, look at this war! Do we even know why they're fighting yet! Why have they ever tried to fight us in the first place? Damn them all to the deepest pits of hell, and may they forever burn, until... until... until I'm satisfied with how much they've endured! And even then, I STILL won't be able to forgive them!"

"WHOA! Merry? Where did THAT come from?" Selphy asked, amazed.

"Everything! All they ever do is make people suffer! Kardia, eight years ago! They killed Mist's parents as they raided their farm! They died right in front of me as I tried to save them! And then as we continued searching for Raguna's brother, they captured us and experimented on us! And that's not even counting all the countless others they've hurt, directly or no! And what are the odds I should just so happen to escape their control long enough to save Lara! And now, they attack again! Damn them all! I-"

Melody and Selphy gasped, as Cinnamon hit Merryck over the head with her fishing pole. "Stop talking." For a second, they girls were afraid that he'd only become even more angry, but he quickly chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, the stress has been getting to me. Gotta let it out more often... didn't mean to yell..." Selphy and Melody sighed, relieved that things weren't about to get violent. "What?" Merryck asked, seeing their faces. "Is it that unusual for me to yell?"

"I feared for my life!" Selphy told him. Merryck gasped, which surprised them all.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...! It's just... you know... everything, and... besides, I swore to protect you all, right? And even if I hadn't, could I hurt anyone important to Lara? Even not counting our own friendships, you three are Lara's best friends, and..."

"I don't count." Cinnamon told him. "I'm Lara's friend, but the two of us never talk much. That's why I felt okay hitting you when you were yelling."

"... fair enough." Merryck shrugged, as he took another sip of his tea. "Man, for medicine that was supposed to help me sleep, I sure feel especially tense today. I think I'll need to ask to not have that particular serum again..."

"I'm so sorry!" Startled by the sudden voice, everyone turned to see Lara running over.

"Oh, you heard that?" Merryck asked her. "It's okay, how could we know the side effects without testing first, right?"

"No, not that!" Lara protested. "I drugged you without your knowledge! I-"

"To be completely fair, would I have accepted the medicine if you asked? I DID need to sleep..."

"Merryck, shush, and let me apologize!" Lara argued, as Merryck got to his feet. As he walked towards her, he smiled, much to her surprise. "You're not going to let me apologize, are you?"

"There's nothing to apologize for. Everything's fine. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Huh?" The exact same reaction was mirrored by both Lara and Melody.

"Well, it's one way of getting her to shut up, if her mouth is busy!" Selphy pointed out.

"It's a trade secret. Stop leaking it." Cinnamon replied, to which everyone burst out laughing.

Within a few minutes, Lara had been persuaded to sit down with the rest of them. ("Well... I suppose the cleaning was just about done for today anyways...") Together, they all sat, sharing stories and jokes, for what seemed like hours. Merryck began to wish this day would never end, a wish he'd soon retract within moments.

"Merry?" Melody began to ask, the tone in her voice conveying mixed feelings of hope and hesitancy, "I have a question. If you were captured with Raguna and Arthur, and both you and Raguna are here now, what are the odds of Arthur showing up?"

Immediately, Lara caught Merryck's eye, and the look on her face screamed, "I was afraid of this." Merryck knew, from years ago, that Melody had been very fond of Arthur. The depth of her affections or whether they still existed, these were two factors that were unknown to him. But in his time with Lara, he had begun to see Melody as a sister or sorts, and he couldn't lie to soften the blow. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he tried to word the truth as carefully as possible.

"Well..." Merryck closed his eyes, and sighed. "Thing is, Raguna and I were basically left to our own devices. They wiped his memories completely before dropping him off near Kardia, knowing he'd work out the rest on his own. They suppressed mine and replaced them with fake ones to enhance my combat abilities and use me for missions. It was really sheer luck that I got lost on my way back..." Merryck didn't want to continue. He knew he had to, but he couldn't force himself to. Despite his best efforts, an involuntary pause ensued, causing an awkward tension.

"And what did they do to Arthur?" Selphy asked him, breaking the silence.

"He..." Merryck swallowed hard. "His memories are intact, but he's under a watchful eye. There's some kind of command word that makes him succumb completely to the Empire's orders. Once it's been said, he loses himself completely until he's released from it. I'm afraid that given the circumstances... that if my old friend turns up... he'll be an enemy."

This word would ruin the day for everyone. "Enemy" hung in the air for an entire minute before Melody was able to reply.

"... say that again."

Merryck opened his eyes again, and Melody was standing, fists clenched. Her face was oddly devoid of expression. What shocked him wasn't Melody, however. The lake behind her was... boiling? He could scarcely believe it, but it seemed to be reacting to her emotions, and it raged with an intensity more fierce than any storm he'd ever encountered at sea in his days as a fisherman."

"M-Melody!" Lara gasped, seeing the phenomenon behind her. "What are you doing!" Selphy turned back towards the lake and screamed. Cinnamon sighed.

"Magic requires a strong will to back it up. Sometimes, powerful, irrational emotions, can..."

"Since when have I ever been irrational?" Melody asked. Pointing at Merryck, she casually raised her voice ever so slightly. "Arthur isn't an enemy. He never was. He never will be. So take that back. Now."

The force behind the last word slammed Merryck to the rocky wall behind him. Dazed and disoriented, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the entire lake rising into a pillar, which was quickly altering direction...

Straight towards him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Oaths

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

By Phoenix Fervor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rune Factory or Rune Factory Frontier. Original characters are of my own creation, and I do own them. This story was written for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. No profits ever have been or ever will be made from this story.  
**

Author's notes:

I have a valid excuse this time. No really. My sister came down with tendonitis in her hand. She works 12 hour night shifts, which means she has to spend her says off recuperating. She was too sore for the day to day, and my nephew needed someone who was able to pick him up. So I've been spending more time out than in. I'm even taking time off college to help her out and try to land a summer job.

As for the time I AM in? Well... I've been working on another story I had inspiration for. I'm hoping it helped warm me up to writing again since I felt I was losing it. (If anyone is interested, I'll post a bunch at once once I finish chapter three. It's for "Record of Agarest War." Unlike this one which is a sequel, "The Lamenting Seer" is another take on the main story, with a slew of new characters for the under-represented races.) Without further delays, here it is, chapter thirteen!

**Chapter Thirteen: Oaths**

_Sometimes, amidst schemes of deceit  
One can find prevention for defeat..._

**Spring 13****th****  
4:49 AM  
Location: Church**

Lara had just finished brushing her hair. As she unlocked the door leading into the church itself, she jumped, startled. Merryck sat upon the pew closest to the altar, praying. He hadn't noticed Lara at all. Curious, she walked over towards him. She gently spoke his name. "Merry? Merryck? Merryck von SIllypants the 3rd!" No response. Whatever he was praying for, he was fixated on it with such intensity that he didn't even notice the one voice that always reached him. In that moment, Lara felt more alone than she ever had before she met him.

Taking advantage of the situation, she walked around behind him to feel his scalp. Though Melody had fainted before she could do any serious harm to him, he still had some blunt force trauma from where his head had collided with the face of the cliff. Pulling a handkerchief out of her robes, she pressed it in a few places to check for blood where it felt moist, but the sound of thunder made her realize Merry had likely just been caught in the rain.

"Nothing ever seems to work out for you, does it?" Lara muttered to herself, thinking back to the events of that day.

**Spring 8****th****  
1:06 PM  
Location: Infirmary (Flashback)**

_Lara sighed, as she fumbled with the bandage she was wrapping around Merryck's head. Glancing over at Melody, who lay unconscious in the bed next to him, she tried not to be angry at her, but found herself faltering. 'Merry has enough to worry about without you blasting him into walls! Melody, you...!' Unable to restrain herself any longer, her whine made Selphy, who was sitting at Lara's desk, jump. "Aaargh, I can't take it anymore! Why does Merry keep getting hurt like this? Give me one reason, one good reason, why this has to keep happening? I swear, if I didn't love him so much, I'd just let him die and be done with it!"_

Cinnamon, who had been standing near the doorway, chimed in. "But you do. Stop talking." Selphy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Sure, I'd want to smack Melody one right now if I were you, but to be completely fair, you understand how she felt, right? Imagine if it was Arthur telling you Merry would be the enemy!"

Lara froze. The reality of just how possible that could have been had they not met transfixed her. Paralyzed, she simply stared into the distance, as Selphy's words echoed through her soul. After a few minutes had passed, she absent-mindedly stepped aside to allow Edward to resume his medical duties, as she stepped outside, staring at the rainclouds that had begun to roll in.

"And the worst part of all... it would have been less cruel if that actually..." No longer able to contain her tears, Lara broke down in front of the church. Feeling like a lodestone for all the pain Merryck had been inflicted with, she hated herself.

Simultaneously, Selphy and Cinnamon each placed one hand on each of her shoulders. Lara almost jumped, having not noticed they followed her outside, but was too comforted by their presence to do so. The tears slowed to a halt, and as she saw Mist pass by, she even managed to force a smile. "That's right... I'm not the only one who has had a man get hurt for my sake..." Lara almost laughed at herself, thinking at all Raguna had been through for Mist. "Of course... Raguna isn't nearly as accident prone...and Merry has never had a legendary dragon come swooping in to his aid... but still...!"

_Feeling better, she walked back inside the infirmary, hoping to help Edward once more._**  
**

**Spring 13****th****  
5:08 AM  
Location: Church**

With a heavy sigh, she sat down beside him. Placing one hand upon his shoulder, she affectionately squeezed him lightly, to get his attention. As if on command, his prayer ended, and he turned to her. "Sorry about that. I just had to finish. Especially today." Sitting up, he smiled at her. "Surprised to see me so early?" Lara shook her head, much to Merryck's surprise.

"Of course not, sweetheart. We had a date today, did we not? You were probably praying that nothing bad happens today, right?" She smiled at him. "That's why I'm up so early this morning, as well. I wanted to pray before starting the work around here!"

Merryck smirked. "That too, but there's more to it than just that. I was praying for success in everything I attempt today, no matter what it is. Like, take a look at that rain. I was praying it lets up. I've been so excited for today, I won't let anything mess it up! Brodik's messenger won't have reached the Empire yet, so we should be safe from attacks. The rain should be letting up soon, I can already see cracks of sunlight in the clouds. Today will be perfect. Nothing will ruin it."

As though the heavens themselves were obeying their master, the sound of rain hitting the roof stopped. Lara giggled. "If only you could end the war that way! But life is never that easy, is it?" Shaking her head, she could no longer hold it in. She had to ask the question that had been haunting her. "You wouldn't be here if we hadn't met... and look at all the pain it's brought you. Do you... Merry, do you hate me? I..."

"Lara..." Merryck sighed. "If I hated you, would I have saved you? Would I have been fighting as hard as I have? Lara, I love you with every fiber of my being, and that won't ever change. So please... no more of the doom and gloom, okay? Today will be a happy day. I won't let miserable thoughts ruin it!"

"B-but..."

"No buts!" Merryck interrupted. "Men have left their wives for less. I'm still here. What does that tell you?"

"Um..." Lara hesitated, not sure what to say. He had a very good point. Why had she been worrying about how her boyfriend felt, when it was very true that spouses had been known to divorce under pressures and stresses far less than theirs? He had no true commitment, he could leave anytime he wanted. After a few moments, she finally replied. "That you'd make a good husband?"

Merryck smiled. "I'm glad you think so, even if that's not what I meant." As he rose to his feet, Lara noticed the backpack that rested on the pew beside him. As he reached for it, her curiosity got the better of her.

"What's-" Almost instantly, Merry cut her off.

"You'll see soon enough. It's a surprise. Anyways, I'm heading off to the lake. Will you come join me once you're done here? "

It was a male's voice that answered. "Go on ahead." Merryck jumped, as Father Wesley entered the Cathedral. Wesley laughed at his daughter's confusion. "When I heard the two of you were planning something today, I decided I'd take your shift for today. Don't worry about the cleaning, Lara!"

"Really, father?" Lara asked, "Stella scolded me last time you covered my shift, she said you were coddling me. A sister must be ready every day of the week to-"

"A sister, a brother, a parent, does it matter?" Merryck cut her off to ask. "I know you meant members of the clergy, but what I mean is... does the real world wait for anyone? If you have some time to yourself, you may as well enjoy it, because when it comes to life, we're always on duty, right?"

Wesley nodded. "Lara, you go on ahead. I'd like a word with Merryck before he leaves." Understanding her father's intent, she nodded, and left without a word. Merryck picked his pack up, almost as a defense mechanism, not even thinking about how it might look to the man he hoped to be calling "dad" in the near future.

Wesley didn't break eye contact, as he asked his question. "So what do you have planned for today? I can't help but be curious since I've seen Selphy and Cinnamon helping you collect some specific items..."

"Heh..." Merryck chuckled sheepishly. "Well..." Hesitantly, he lowered his bag and opened it up, gently removing three items. "I wasn't kidding last month when I said I'd need time to prepare everything..." Merryck's tensions lessened the minute he sensed approval from behind Wesley's eyes. "These are meant to be symbolic, would you like me to explain?"

**Spring 13****th****  
9:12 AM  
Location: Laga Springs Bathhouse.**

Melody stared blankly at the ceiling as she lay on her bed, atop the covers.

It had been several days since the incident, and Lara hadn't spoken to her since then. Despite Selphy and Cinnamon's attempts to pursuade her that Lara was simply busy, she knew. Lara didn't want to see her after she lost it and nearly killed Merry.

And yet, she felt no remorse. She knew how she felt. Lara may not have done the same in her shoes, but she certainly would have yelled at her. "Except I didn't." Melody said out loud, to no one in particular. "I tried to channel my energy towards the lake... the water was calm, and I had hoped..." Shaking her head, she sighed. "I can't bring myself to apologize when I don't feel like I did anything wrong..."

Deciding that perhaps a nice hot bath would help ease her stresses, she walked downstairs and into the women's baths. She grunted in frustration for a moment as her zipper jammed, but before long, had slipped out of her clothes and into the hot water.

"If... if things had been just a tiny bit different... if..."

Merryck had been like a big brother she never had, for a time. Once she found out him and Arthur were old friends, that sealed his place as a member of the family. Yet, merely an hour after that, he had the tenacity to suggest Arthur may be their enemy...

"To think... just last week, I didn't think I could possibly hate him..."

He was modest to a fault. He claimed to lack Raguna's charisma, but who else could unite two separate towns this closely in a crisis, even if there was some family between the two? Even those who claimed to be angry with him for whatever reason were warming up to him. Danny in particular had begun to see him as a friend after seeing how his actions led to a fruitful relationship with Rosetta, and the children loved him for taking time out of his busy patrols (and sparse breaks) to play with them...

"Why... why him...?"

No matter what she tried, Melody couldn't put a damper on her seething hatred that had boiled forth. Melody couldn't help but feel that he had stolen everything from her. He stole her best friend. He stole her hope. This was way bigger than the time she stole his diary... she wanted revenge, revenge with her own two hands.

"The weapons..."

She got out of the bath, and without even stopping to dress herself (as the door was locked) she marched up the stairs, still dripping wet. She moved to her cupboard and pulled out a box he had given her. Merryck had decided that in case of emergencies, everyone should have a weapon in case he was incapacitated, and had been hard at work gathering materials for Ganesha, who worked with Raguna to craft weapons they felt might suit everyone.

Her own weapon was a long knife. She unsheathed it, exposing a curved blade as naked as her own skin. She ran one finger along its single-edged foot-and-a-half-long blade, admiring the water crystal encased in the pommel.

Without hesitation, she swung it in a vertical arc. Due to her connection with the water element through magical training, it felt like an extension of her arm. Totally weightless and natural. _'Not like I know how to fight, anyways, so what good does that do me?' _Still, she examined and felt every last inch of the blade, getting to know it as well as she knew her own body.

"This may be my only chance, after all..."

**Spring 13****th****  
11:27 AM  
Location: Lake Poli, Island**

"I must say, your cooking sure has improved, sweetheart!"

Lara took yet another bite of the rich pasta that had been prepared for her today. A rich sauce of fresh kidney beans, tomatoes, and various spices garnished the noodles, almost as if it had been inspired by the thickness of chilli. "Mmm...! It sure is wonderful to not need to worry about the food shortage we had in the winter, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I was at the end of my stamina, but now that I'm eating well again, I feel..." Merryck paused to take a bite of their dessert – some chocolate brownies Lara had baked – and took his sweet time chewing. "I know the threat is going to be closer than ever very soon, yet... it almost feels like the ordeal is already over. Isn't that odd?"

Lara froze. "Don't tell me you're going to turn yourself in!"

"Heck no!" Merryck protested. "What guarantee would we have you'd be left alone? And besides, I couldn't leave you!" Finishing off the small treat, he smiled. "And I'd say that even if you weren't an amazing cook!"

**Spring 13****th**

**11:48 AM  
Location: Mountain Path: Observatory  
**

Selphy groaned, as she stepped away from Cinnamon's Telescope. The telescope, which, incidentally, was now angled at the island where Merryck and Lara were. "The anticipation is killing me!" Stepping aside so Cinnamon could take her turn spying, she mused. "We really did a lot to help Merry get everything together, and I'm going nuts waiting! Do you think-"

"Be quiet." Cinnamon told her. "Merry said he'd make his move after lunch. It looks like they're about done."

"Oh my gosh! Let me see, let me see!" Selphy jumped with anticipation. Cinnamon groaned.

"You gave me my turn already. I'm not done yet."

**Spring 13****th****  
12:01 PM  
Location: Lake Poli, Island**

"Okay, close your eyes..."

Lara did as she was told, listening for the zipper as Merry opened his pack. She was curious about the three presents he said he had, but he needed to keep them a secret until he was ready so he could explain them together. She nearly jumped as she felt a metal bracelet slide onto her arm, and then Merryck placed a small, hard substance in her hand. Closing his bag, he told her, "Okay, you can open them now."

Lara opened her eyes and examined the bracelet on her wrist. It was gold, and adorned with a pattern of silver leaves. At the center was a lapis Lazuli, which had long been Lara's favourite, and had even been what inspired her parents to choose the name they did. "It's beautiful...!" She then examined the gift in her hand. It was another piece of Lapiz Lazuli, but upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a fragment of a bigger piece, as though it had been broken to...

"That's the rest of it." Merryck told her, as he pointed at the bracelet. "It's a reminder that although you may only wear a piece of my heart on your arm, the whole thing is yours." He blushed slightly after saying such corny words, but Lara hugged him anyways.

"Thank you, sweetheart..." Lara examined the bracelet again, smiling at how the light bounced off the gold. "I didn't think there was any to be found in the area... is that why you went to Kardia to trade with Cecilia? For this? Oh, Merry, do you know what this means to me?"

Merryck smiled. "Of course. Everywhere has its own traditions, right? For example, in Kardia, you had hoped that if you ever got married, you'd have been proposed to with a Lapis Lazuli, didn't you?" Lara's cheeks felt as hot as fire as she blushed. Laughing, Merryck couldn't help but blush too. "And where I'm from, we propose with bracelets..." Merryck reached back into his bag before Lara could interrupt. What emerged was a Trampoli Wedding Bouquet, the same kind Raguna had used to propose to Mist.

"Your home... my home... and now... **our** home. Lara, I promised you that before long, I'd be able to make you a promise. A promise to return from the fighting alive, no matter what it took. This is my answer. I swear it in the most binding way I know. Lara, will you marry me? There's no way I could give up and keel over, not knowing you're waiting for me..."

For a second, the world stood still. The next thing Merryck knew, Erik and Raguna were helping him into the traditional Trampoli wedding attire. Merryck groaned at how goofy his clothes looked. "I thought Stella was joking when she said people actually wear this! This is the most embarrassing moment of my life!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bonding

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

By Phoenix Fervor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rune Factory or Rune Factory Frontier. Original characters are of my own creation, and I do own them. This story was written for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. No profits ever have been or ever will be made from this story.**

Author's notes. So upon uploading chapter 13, I looked at the dates. As of June 19th, 2011, it will have been one year since I started writing this. My lack of progress is unacceptable, and I promise you now, I WILL have this story done, once and for all, before my birthday this August, with one exception: If I get a new job.

Oh, and yeah. So I was proofreading, touching it all up, making it nice and perfect. I uploaded it, went out for the weekend... and then realized I forgot to click "save!" Oh man what a screw-up. And then there was a power failure while I was out. So rather than redo everything again, I'll leave that there as a testament to my fail.

So yeah. The wedding. Not much to say before this. But here's a quick idea of what to expect in the next few chapters: finally going into those flashbacks of 8 years ago, and giving characters who haven't been getting much screen time like Jasper, Wesley, and Lady Ann some more of their time in the spotlight.

**Chapter 14: Bonding**

_Amidst the chaos in a failing land  
Sometimes one just needs a hand_

**Spring 13****th****  
2:51 PM  
Location: Trampoli: Business District**

The village was buzzing as news of the wedding spread. The ceremony was to take place in the early evening, and having a happy ceremony to attend was lifting everyone's spirits. Selphy and Cinnamon took it upon themselves to spread the news, so the bride and groom could prepare in peace. They not only went and invited everyone, but also sent a few people on ahead to help prepare. Mist and Rosetta had gone to help Lara, while Raguna and Erik were to help Merry.

The pair froze in front of Laga springs. Turning to Selphy, Cinnamon asked "Should we?" Selphy nodded, and went to knock on the door. There was no answer.

"Really, now!" Selphy protested, as she knocked with more force. "Melody is Lara's oldest friend, we can't let her miss it!" Selphy knocked once more, and finally Melody opened the door. Her hair was all over the place, and she was drenched with sweat. Selphy simply smiled at her. "Hey! Listen, can we come in for a minute? We have some big news!"

Before Selphy could continue, however, Melody sighed. "He proposed, didn't he?"

"You're her best friend." Cinnamon told her. "We came to get you. She'll be sad if you miss it."

Turning away from them for a minute and casting he gaze to the ground, Melody sighed. "I... I don't know. How am I supposed to feel, what am I supposed to do? I want to hate Merry. But Lara loves him! I want to hurt him, but..." Melody lifted her skirt to reveal the knife she had tied to her leg. "Give me a reason to come instead of training to beat him. I want to be there for Lara's happiest day, but right now, I don't want to be there for his. So tell me."

**Spring 13****th****  
4:27 PM  
Location: Lara's room**

Lara gasped incredulously as she sat on her bed, wearing nothing but a slip. Rosetta was showing her her recommendation on what to wear tonight, and Lara couldn't stop blushing as she eyed the purple velvet bustier. "Remind me why the two of you are helping me get ready for the wedding, again?"

"Selphy and Cinnamon are too busy trying to persuade Melody to come!" Mist smiled, as she examined Rosetta's choice. "Hehe, Merry will love it!" Hesitating for a minute, Mist mused to herself, "Hmm, though maybe something in blue...? No, red! Like a burgundy! To go good with her hair and bring out the color of her eyes!"

"This is so embarrassing!" Lara protested, unable to stop blushing. "I mean... will he even be able to look at my eyes if that is distracting him so much?" Lara closed her eyes as she briefly shook her head. "Next thing you know, you'll be saying- Rosetta!" Rosetta jumped, as Lara saw what she was pulling out of her box of women's undergarments. "Those are way too... will they even cover me at all?"

"They don't need to, that's what your dress is for!" Mist reminded her. "Besides, if you think this is embarrassing... don't forget what HE has to wear for the ceremony! If anything, tonight will be the part he's most looking forward to, so maybe you should... reward him for his patience, right?"

"I..." Lara paused, letting what Mist said sink in. In the euphoria of the proposal, she had almost forgotten what married couples do. Looking back up at the lingerie, she forced a shy smile. "I guess you have a point... but... maybe something a little less... showy?"

"It'll all just end up on the floor anyways!" Rosetta pointed out. Even Lara joined in with the laughter. They were laughing so hard, they almost missed the knock at Lara's door. Mist walked over to see who it was, as Lara scrambled to hide Rosetta's clothing selections and quickly throw more clothing on.

"Lara... it's Melody!"

**Spring 13****th****  
4:40 PM  
Location: Merryck's room**

Having finally come to terms with "the most embarrassing day in his life," Merryck began to calm down.

The ceremony wasn't to start for another two hours, so Raguna had left to pick up some food for the men. This left Merryck alone with Erik, and together, the two laughed and told jokes, but there was also a tension Merryck just couldn't cut through. As Erik's eyes momentarily lingered on a picture of Lara that rested upon Merry's bedside table, he understood.

"Erik." He asked. "Are you okay with this? I mean... it's obvious you like her..."

The abruptness of Merry's question startled his friend. Erik wasn't sure how to answer. After a moment of silence, Erik sighed. "How honest should I be?"

"Completely. Please."

Erik paused, as he tried to find the words he was looking for. "I..." Shaking his head, he almost laughed. "Do I like her? I have for years, yes. I was smitten the first time I saw her. But... well... that was then. I was really jealous of you at first, I must admit... when I thought of the two of you off on a trip to Kardia like that, I..."

Merryck nodded. "I understand. You weren't the only one who thought we had something between us. And then we come back holding hands."

"Yes." Erik told him. "I hated you for it. I thought that perhaps you had taken advantage of her kindness and sense of responsibility. Just listen to me! You, take advantage of someone!" Laughing at himself, Erik managed to smile. "I may have been very fond of her... but could I truly claim to love her, if I was so jealous that she was happy? I should have been happy that she was... and besides, you did save her family and friends..."

"So... what did I do to make you stop hating me?" Merryck asked him. "We've become such good friends in these past three weeks. Did something change?"

"Believe it or not, young man," Erik began, smiling once more. "It wasn't you, Lara, or even me that changed. It was common knowledge that I had feelings for her. So, based on her knowledge of romance novels, it was Tori who talked to me a lot and helped me come to terms with it. She's a good friend."

Merryck smiled. "Tori, huh? I've seen you and her brother fighting. Does he think you like her?"

"W-well..." Erik muttered, blushing slightly, "She is quite cute..." Merryck laughed, wondering if perhaps the two might complement each other nicely. "But... well... I'm still not completely over Lara. I've felt this way for many years, after all."

"Okay, then." Merryck told him. "If I hurt her, you have my permission to beat me to a pulp. Deal?"

Erik stared his friend in the eye, smiled, and extended his arm. "It's a deal, young man!" 

**Spring 13****th****  
6:45 PM  
Location: Church**

Merryck and Lara met outside the front doors to the church once everyone was inside, and made their preparations to walk down the aisle together. "I still say this is an odd tradition." Merryck said out loud. "Where I'm from, it was actually bad luck for the couple to see each other before the wedding. And men wore black to symbolize the corruption of their spouse, I always got a laugh from that one!"

"Nervous?" Lara asked him, remembering what her friends had told her earlier about how embarrassing his own robe would be. Although they both wore garments of a cream yellow, Lara's dress would have looked beautiful on any woman, from Mist to Selphy to Eunice, whereas the men's robe, complete with a hat, almost seemed as though it was meant to embarrass the man wearing it.

"Not in the least, although I'm looking forward to taking this off..." As he spoke those words, the hat atop his head began to slip forwards. Merryck absent mindedly tried to blow straight up at it, looking utterly ridiculous. Lara, laughing, reached over and placed it back in position.

"I'll bet you are!" Lara told him with an enthusiasm that surprised even her. "The girls have been teasing me about it all afternoon. They kept saying that the part you'd be looking forward to is throwing these clothes on the floor and-"

"W-well...!" Merry cut her off, fumbling with his words. "I actually meant just wearing something less embarrassing, but... I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to that, too!"

As though it was meant to interrupt their conversation, the first few notes began to play from the organ. Lara took Merryck's hand and pushed the door open, and the two were greeted by the applause of family and friends alike. Any misery Merryck felt with his robe left instantly when he saw Melody sitting near the organ (which was being played by Neumann) with Selphy and Cinnamon, and turning to his left, he saw Zavier sitting between Erik and Tori. He managed to not laugh, but still found it very amusing.

The next several hours came and went in an instant, and they were the happiest in recent memory. After a harsh winter and the stress of preparing for an evacuation, the much needed celebration was well-received by everyone. The wine flowed like water (much to Selphy's delight, who had to be carried home by Russell after they had a drinking contest early in the evening) and everyone partook in the festivities. Even both Irises, who were unable to make it due to always falling asleep in the sunlight, partied with the rest of them instead of working. In these hours of joy, old rivalries and animosities lay forgotten outside the door. Raguna and Zavier got in front of everyone to try to sing a song, and Melody even gave Merryck a hug, congratulating him. Even though some would later speculate that these events were caused by over consumption of alcohol, when it all boiled down to it, they agreed it didn't matter. All they knew was that this was why they held on. This was why they refused to give up on their hope. Life was good, and they wouldn't give it up so easily. 

**Spring 14****th****  
8:45 AM  
Location: Merryck's room**

The light creeping in through the window was so bright. Lara knew she had slept in, but didn't care. Keeping her eyes closed, she turned her face toward the wall. She had woken up from a wonderful dream, and could still feel the warmth of Merryck's embrace, even now. Thinking that there was no way their wedding day could have already come and gone, Lara dismissed it, and tried to go back to sleep.

Yet, something felt off. Why was she sleeping on her pillows? And why were they so hot? She absent mindedly grabbed one, and tried to slide it up towards her head. It wouldn't move. "Good morning to you too!" Lara was so startled that she jumped, kneeling with her back straight, and looked down at Merryck's naked body. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Lara blushed furiously, realizing that she was naked as well, and that at that angle, it was impossible for him to not stare at her breasts. But within a few seconds, she saw the bright side to it all. Their wedding wasn't a dream.

Lara smiled. "No... it's just... I thought last night was a dream..." Laying back down on top of him, she rubbed her nose on his, and they exchanged a wet kiss. "I thought that your warmth was just my refusal to wake up..." Giggling, she ran her hand down his chest, feeling the muscles he had developed from all his training. "So, we're really married now?"

Merryck nodded. "Yes, we are..." Holding on to her shoulders, he rolled over so that she was below him, and kissed her once more. "And..."

Before he could continue, a knock at the door made them both jump. "Lara! Lara, are you there! It's an emergency, and Doctor Edward is off in the woods gathering wild medicinal herbs! You have to help me, it's Arthur...! I found him wounded in the woods near where we train with magic!"

Without any hesitation, Merryck had pounced out of bed and thrown his pants on. Tossing Lara's habit and veil over to herm he told her, "I'll carry him back, meet us in the infirmary!" He opened his door, and slid the key under it so Lara could lock up behind her. "Lead the way, Melody, you can't carry him back alone!"

"And what's supposed to stop you from killing him?" Melody snapped. "You said it yourself, he's an enemy! You said he's dangerous, uncertain..." Melody's fists shook with rage, and a moment later, she was brandishing her knife. "Why should I trust you?"

Pointing at his lack of belt, Merryck replied. "I'm unarmed. Arthur was an old friend. I don't want to hurt him. If it's possible, I want to save him! Please, all I'll do is help carry him back to the infirmary, I promise!"

"... Okay, but I'm watching you." Melody told him, keeping her knife out. "This way!"

**Spring 14****th****  
9:10 AM  
Location: Forest Southwest of Trampoli**

Sure enough, shortly before they reached the clearing, Merryck saw a familiar flash of blonde hair. Dashing over to his friend, he knelt down to examine his injuries. Although he had 5 crossbow bolts embedded in him, the injuries were all shallow and non-lethal. "These shouldn't have knocked him out..." Merryck explained to Melody. "Look where this one hit." Pointing to a bolt that had barely grazed his left arm and gotten stuck in the tree, he sighed. "He didn't make it here after getting wounded. He WAS wounded here... but barely, and left to live? I don't like this... Melody, I think the Empire is watching us."

"Just carry him back." Melody told him, growing impatient. "If they ARE watching, you don't want to say too much right here. When Merryck hesitated, Melody pointed her knife at his neck. "Or, I could kill you right here, hide your body, and tell Lara that you stayed behind to hold them off...? Yes, I like that idea! Give me one good reason I shouldn't do that!"

"I'll give you several." Merryck told her, but notably afraid. "First off, you hate me because of what I said about Arthur, right? You have to understand, Arthur and I are close friends. We endured a lot of hardship together, including experimentation at the hands of Imperial scientists! At the end of a day, they put us back in the same cell, beaten and broken, and our only comfort was knowing that we weren't alone in it! Tell me, how do you come to terms with knowing someone you've shared those experiences with may be your enemy? It hurt me more to give voice to it than it hurt you to hear it, really, it did! If it's at all possible to save him, I will! I just don't want his program to be triggered against us! If he's a danger and could possibly attack us, we'll just need to tie him up until we find a way to fix it!"

Melody didn't so much as blink at him. "You said several. Give me another."

"Lara." Merryck told her. "What more do I need to say?"

Melody said nothing. She merely pointed her blade at him. With a quick flick of her wrist, she made her attack, but her unexpected action wasn't enough to overcome Merryck's combat experience. He dodged and grabbed her wrist, and after a brief moment of wrestling, disarmed her.

"I'm holding onto this until we get back...!" Merryck told her, panting. "What the heck, Melody... I'm trying to SAVE him! Here, make yourself useful and grab his legs, I've got his arms!" Together, the two of them spent the better part of an hour carrying him back, occasionally stopping to argue. Merryck couldn't help but remember a lesson his father once taught him: that there was nothing in this world as scary as a furious woman. Merryck now understood: he'd rather fight another 30 soldiers at once than be forced to turn his weapon on her. Cursing himself for allowing this animosity to happen, he paused. He didn't want to be the wedge that drove his wife and her best friend apart, after all.

"By the way. I'm not telling Lara about this. You made your choice. Don't let her judge you."

There was no reply. Only silence.


	16. Update

Phoenixfervor's Updates for November 11, 2011

_(And un an unrelated note, god this account is old… Seriously considering a username change to something that I use on a regular basis….)_

**Frontiers of Norad:**

I apologize for this obscenely long delay, everyone. I've gone through a lot these last several months of non-updates, from a period of time where a story touched me so deeply that I didn't want to write anything darker since I was so empowered to move on with my own life, to a time where I wanted nothing more than to write but was having some serious computer issues. From a time where I was swimming with ideas but couldn't get my thoughts on paper, to a time where my words were eloquent but my memory of what I planned on writing never came to me.

Long story short: my computer is on its last legs and then some. I've gotten spare parts from my friends when they upgraded, and even salvaged old towers completely when they got new ones, but my computer still skips and crashes like crazy, often while typing so I make absurdly bad mistakes. To make matters worse, my old keyboard, which I had been used to for so long, got ruined when a friend of mine was walking by with a can of coke and tripped. So this no name wireless keyboard is low quality, often leading to the same issues my computer itself causes with typing, even when my computer is acting fine.

But you know? Enough is enough. I invested a lot of emotion and planning into Frontiers of Norad, and I come back with a vengeance. My computer problems can go screw themselves - I WILL endure, and persevere through all this infuriating typing issue (and spontaneous crashes causing thousands of lost words) stuff! I want to finish the story, and above all else, I want to release a "complete" version with things I planned on including but cut out to save time - like opening with a dream where Merry finally tracked down his sister and she avoided his questions about his past.

Do I have an ideal date for when I finish? Well, I'm still unemployed, but I VERY strongly hope that changes soon. I don't want to set myself a deadline because if I do, I WILL miss it. Let's just say that I hope to at leasst have the next major dramatic moment over and done with by the end of the month – which is a few chapters away at least.

**Other Projects, for those interested: **

... and... I won't lie. For awhile before these computer problems started, there was another project I was working on.

I grew up with "Choose your own adventure books." You know, "To make this choice, flip to page 20, to make this choice, flip to page 80" kind of thing. I always wanted to try writing one, but due to how many routes and all that... yeah, my ideas were too vast to realistically fit into a book.

But then my friends introduced me to visual novels, which are digital versions, with audio and visuals (And best of all – NO PAGE RESTRICTIONS,) and you know...? By the time I finished my first VN (which incidentally my computer can't even run anymore) I wanted to write my own. (And for those curious, my first VN was Clannad. I generally hate high school settings with an unbridled passion due to my own experiences causing trauma that held me back from post secondary for years, but when I got talked into watching the anime… I loved it. I connected with it and it made me cry like a baby. I just had to go through the VN it was based on, to get the "full" story, as it were.)

So a bunch of us, including my fiancee and one of my best friends (Possibly my sister, she's still debating it,) started a group project together, with me as the head writer, her as the artist, and my friend as the programmer. "Sorella" is a story about a young man who was born to an alcoholic teenaged mother. He always felt she was ruining his life, so he left home as early as physically possible, juggling high school and a full time job to support himself. The story starts when he is 27 years old, having finally saved up enough money to go to med school abroad… and the night before he was supposed to leave the country, his mother dies, leaving him the legal guardian to his 12 year old half-sister… with no life savings, no plans for a roof over his head next month, no job, no friends, and no hope. He had burned everything behind him – left his job horribly, pushed most of his friends away, and so on, so he'd never look back… only to be unable to move on in the first place.

I've been contemplating uploading what I have so far (Which isn't much. One quick bad ending and a little of the "true" route) to some forums I frequent, using spoiler tags to section off different choices. If I do so, anyone who's interested can feel free to let me know and I'll tell you where to find it.

**Closing Words:**

I apoligize for making everyone wait. I know a lot of you have even forgotten about this by now. But I DO promise you this: **New chapter soon!** I've had enough of this computer messing with me I will finish this story, no matter what! And then, once it's done, I'll go through and re-write it! It's been very "forcing myself to write through my writer's block-y" this entire time. He said-she said and not much real attention to the smaller details I imagine. This is low quality writing by my standards and I'm not satisfied with it, and I want to bring it more up to par with my original works.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Echoes

**Rune Factory: Frontiers of Norad**

**A fan fiction story by Phoenix Fervor of  
Chapter Begun on: 11/11/11 (Re-edit version. Original is from June)  
Chapter Uploaded on: 11/11/11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rune Factory or Rune Factory Frontier. Original characters are of my own creation, and I do own them. This story was written for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. No profits ever have been or ever will be made from this story.**

Author's notes:

I'm trying a new word processor today. Since I freaking hated all the formatting issues I was having with Word 2007, I decided to try LibreOffice, which is the "Officially supported word Processor" of . I will allow myself to write a longer chapter next (I left this in on purpose to show what I mean by my computer causing issues when writing! Imagine this about 4 times per minute.) to see if the site skews it all to hell when I upload it... since I find shorter chapters really limiting due to needing to cut up the drama and add cliffhangers, etc. My personal preference is typically 10,000 words, but I realize that's more than most people read per sitting, so I'll look at maybe closer to 5000. (As opposed to the 3000 I've been rolling with for a bit)

At any rate... apologies again for such a long delay. And how I deliberately made it longer. I was actually already DONE this chapter (and the next one, I simply never uploaded them due to computer problems!)... but I decided to redo large sections of it. Why? My above comment. Every short chapter I do is way too rushed, especially with my "pseudo parallel plot" thing going on. I wanted every character to get some screen time, and the best way to do that in the RF-verse to shift my focus all over, highlighting a series of events in a given day rather than following a specific main character. The downside is that this means often only getting 2-3 paragraphs for 3-4 events. You see what I mean.

One last thing to point out: In Rune Factory, each year is 4 seasons, just like us. However, every season is only one month long. So in this chapter, I refer to Mist's pregnancy. She got pregnant in the Autumn and it is now spring, so I refer to her as being in the third trimester. I'm not trying to rush time or anything, it's just how time works in that world. If you want, you can think of it like the minutes passing 3x slower than ours, so it's actually just the same amount of time but with longer days or something.

At any rate, without further adieu, the much awaited chapter 15!

**Chapter Fifteen: Echoes **

_A path once walked, a past once shared_

_Aborne the tides of suffering do many souls fare_

**Spring 14th**

**4:47 PM**

**Location: Merchant District**

"Was giving us weapons really needed? "

As Eunice began to take the laundry down off the clothesline, she turned to smile at how lively the town had become. Morale had increased significantly since the wedding, and Merryck's vow that their one-year anniversary would be under the same flowers that he had proposed to Lara under made people realize that, just perhaps, things weren't as grim as they seemed. "Merry always keeps his promises!" The words were flying around like wildfire. It had initially begun with the children, but before long, the adults were echoing the notion as well. So, people had decided to live well while they could, and worry about the evacuation when it came.

Eunice, however, couldn't make her smiles carry to her eyes.

As she looked around, she noticed that she wasn't the only one. Everyone carried their weapons on them, and not one of the villagers went without. She could hear cheers from the square as Mist and Rosetta practised fencing with their new rapiers. Eunice felt her own crossbow – a matching set with her mother's, by her foot, where she had placed it down to do her chores.

"Will things ever go back to normal? Or IS this normal?"

Not sure what to think, she lifted her wicker basket, which was overflowing with a freshly folded load of sheets and linens, and carried it back inside, before she hurried back out to watch the fencing match. While under normal circumstances she abhorred violence, she was anxious to see how the longtime rivalry of the two young women played out.

With a motion as quick as her sales pitch, Rosetta parried Mist's thrust so forcefully that sparks flew up from their two swords. Mist recovered from the jolt with a spin, and proceeded to thrust again. Rosetta, still jarred from the impact of her parry, stumbled backwards, out of Mist's reach. Several more near-misses occurred, with neither side scoring a hit, or at least not with their rapiers. (Rosetta, getting annoyed with Mist's "accidental grace" had ducked under her blow and pulled her hair, an action that was met with more hair pulling.)

Although Eunice tried to enjoy the match, and was looking for the signs of fatigue on her friends' eyes, her eyes were always dawn back to the guards of the rapiers. True to Ganesha's artisanship, they were more ornamental than practical, but still very beautiful; they were fashioned in the shape of blooming roses. Mist's was red, while Rosetta's were white. It was fitting, perhaps, that these two friends should get icons that were, at the same time, both complimentary and contradictory.

The match did not last, however. The crowd dispersed shortly after Edward arrived to end the match – warning Mist that at this stage in her pregnancy, she needed to avoid overexerting herself. As she turned her back on the scene, Eunice decided that perhaps it was time she go practice her shot, just in case.

**Spring 14th**

**5:12 PM**

**Location: Infirmary  
****  
**Arthur showed no signs of waking. Although Lara had offered to prepare some food for Melody, she ate nothing, dutifully staying by Arthur's side. Merryck had long since left to avoid any drama his presence may cause, and left Melody's knife in her room. Melody, however, remained perfectly silent, not talking to Lara or anyone else who passed by, not even Cinnamon when she brought Candy in with a sprained ankle.

Without warning, the door opened, and Camus entered. "You two just missed a great fencing match!" He told them. "Mist and Rosetta were really going-"

"Wh-what?" Lara gasped, standing up from her chair. "Mist was fighting? She's in her third trimester!" Before Camus could stop her, Lara had left the room, presumably to go scold Mist for her recklessness. Taking advantage of her absence, Camus sat down beside Melody. "Hey, uh..."

"... What is it?" Melody at last broke her silence, when she realized he wouldn't leave.

"It's just... you've been here all day. You must be hungry. Did you want to-" Camus had reached out to place a hand on Melody's shoulder, but she had swatted his hand away. "Come on, Melody, you really haven't been yourself, lately! I just... I want to see you smile again. So... so... say something!"

Melody sat in silence, staring at Arthur. It was a whole minute before she said one word. "... something."

"Huh?"

"You told me to say something. So I did. I said something."

"That's not what I meant, Melody!" Camus retorted. "I want to help you. Let me. Please."

Melody sighed. Camus was an old friend, just like Lara. Yet at the same time, she knew how he felt about her. She wondered just how much she could trust him. It was a whole ten minutes before she finally replied.

"Still here? Okay. Fine. Help me decide how I'm supposed to feel about this."

Before he could even react, Melody went into a long winded explanation of how, in just one week, Merryck went from "the brother she never had" to her most hated person. The part she hated him for wasn't even what he said about Arthur. It was that fact that in her own anger at the moment, her actions led to a divide between her and Lara. She knew she was partially to blame, but she still held him accountable for her loss of her best friend. She just couldn't shake how she felt. And she knew it was wrong, but when it all boiled down to it, she didn't care. "...and." She finally concluded, "I know that Merry and Arthur are good friends... and I want to kill Merry... but... Arthur."

"Did you... really try to kill him this morning?" Camus asked. "It just... it's so unlike you..."

"All of this... ALL OF THIS!" Melody exclaimed, staring him straight in the eyes. "The war, all this... I... none of this is like us at all! Look at you, talking about Mist and Rosetta, fighting with swords! I don't want this! If this is what my home – my world – will be, then I hate it! I refuse it! I'll... I'll..."

"I know..." Camus replied softly, casting his gaze to the ground. "Last time Kardia was invaded, we were content to be occupied. But ever since they showed that they're even willing to harm the children... I saw it myself. That soldier tried to kill Cecilia. It was..." Camus shook his head fiercely. "We're all confused, Melody. But..."

"But what!" Melody snapped, impatient at his hesitation.

"I'm always here if you need someone to vent to." Camus told her. "It's the one thing I've learned from all this: keeping it all in is bad. You'll probably feel better after venting more. I mean..." Camus hesitated, as he remembered when he had vented at Rosetta about Arthur, not long ago. "I... well, I guess I kind of just took Merry's word for it, but when I let my anger at this out, I don't feel quite so stressed, you know?"

"... I guess."

"Besides, it's getting late and the infirmary will close soon. We should probably have something to eat. You've been here all day, right?"

"You go on ahead. I'll stay here until Lara kicks me out."

"So you can hate her, too? No. You're coming with me." He then made the mistake of reaching for her hand. Before he could react, Melody had spun around in her seat and punched Camus in the face. As he fell off his stool, Melody picked it up and bludgeoned him twice with it, before storming off, leaving the results her wanton destruction behind her. Camus was too dazed to stand, but before long, could feel himself being hoisted into the bed beside Arthur's.

"Camus." He heard Lara ask. Who did this to you? Was it...?"

"I... can't tell you." He lied. However, he knew in his sinking heart that his attempts to help had in fact driven a further wedge in between the two. "... I'm sorry..." was all he could mouth, before passing out.

**Spring 14th  
6:48 PM**

**Location: Beach**

"So? How did it go?"

Candy called out to Marco, who was storming towards her and the other youths, fists clenched. "About as well as I expected!" He snarled, kicking up sand. "I told Merryck that we wanted to help against the Empire, and he just told me that he couldn't let us be put in danger!"

"I know, right?" Nicholas chimed in. "I know the plan about who fights and when, if they get past him, but I don't like being stuck behind even the church! I want to help, too! I CAN fight, so I want to help protect everyone who can't! Like... like Mist and her baby... and..." He went quiet. He silently muttered "Ceci" under his breath, but the girls, who stood behind him, didn't notice. Marco read his lips, and nodded.

"Children are the future, my butt!" Marco sighed. "We'll be grown-ups in no time!" How are we supposed to grow up if they only ever treat us like children?"

"Well..." Cecilia chimed in, "Maybe they're still treating us like kids because-"

"Because what?" Candy asked. I'm only two years younger than my sister was when she first arrived here, and everyone considered her an adult! I don't see why age would matter at a time like this! I'm scared of fighting, yes, but I don't want to let everyone special to me die, either! If I can hide in the bushes and use my spirit songs to help or something, I want to! It's not fair that only my sister and Selphy get to help Merry out!"

"Candy..." Cecilia sighed.

"Cinnamon... my grandfather... both of them are skilled mages. Cinnamon will be helping Merry from the shadows, and Grandpa is with our second line with Erik, Danny, Camus and Zavier. They're both in far more danger than we'll ever be out there. I don't want my family in danger! I won't be left all alone, I refuse!" In order to hide her welling tears, Candy broke into a sprint, as she stormed back up towards the town. She paused to call back to her friends. "I'm going to bed early so I have plenty of energy to negotiate with tomorrow!"

"But...!" Cecilia called back, "I don't want any of you getting killed, either!"

Marco and Nicholas could do nothing but cast their stares at the ground, as Cecilia chased after her friend.

"So much for acting like heroes to protect the girls..." Marco sighed.

"... yeah." Nicholas nodded.

**Spring 14th**

**9:26 PM**

**Location: Merryck's House**

As he stepped through the front door, Merryck immediately noticed something was wrong.

It was too quiet, for one, although this was easily remedied by the fact that everyone was likely off at the Tavern. "I've gotten so used to these shared accommodations..." he mumbled, as he wondered how he'd live with the silence of living alone with his family.

His eyes shot to his right, and he gasped. The locked door to the basement was opened.

"B-but...!" He stuttered. "That's where the makeshift prison is!" Merry had kept the location of such a room secret to the villagers, save for Stella, Lara, and Kross who helped him build it, and his first thought shot to what Wesley might assume if he found out he had his own dungeon in the basement. "I do not have creepy fetishes!" Merryck told himself reassuringly, but to no avail.

Within moments, however, a new thought emerged. "Maybe... Arthur!" Merryck bounded down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. Turning to the cell, he prepared to greet his friend...

"Come to gloat, have you?" Melody glared at him from the other side of the bars.

"Oh god, no..." Merryck sighed, as he buried his face in his hands. "Melody, what did you do!"

"Convicted of one count of assault." Lara sighed, as she came back down the stairs behind him, having been washing the bedpan. "I found Camus on the floor of he infirmary with his face smashed in, and blood all over the stool Melody had been sitting on. She openly admitted to it, despite Camus not wanting to speak out about it." Together, the couple simply looked at one another and sighed.

Turning his attention back towards Melody, Merryck sighed. "Anyone else telling me this, I'd think they were lying. But why would your best friend want you imprisoned? I... Melody, what the heck is going on!"

"Best friend?" Melody scoffed. "I don't have any anymore. All I have is rage. And it's aimed at you and anyone who gets between us. Oh yes, you too, Lara." As though possessed by a demonic force, melody dove at the bars, howling with laughter. "I'm going to get out of here! And first I'll kill you! And then, I'll kill everyone in the Empire for what they did to Arthur. And then... and then... Hahaha!"

"M-Melody!" Lara shrieked. "What in the!"

Merryck frowned. Walking towards the cage, he shocked everyone present by biting Melody's hand. Melody's fit subsided almost instantly. "There we go." Merryck said, as he turned back around to Lara. "The stress lately has just gotten to her and she snapped for a minute. You know, like when Anette saw Danny beating me up. A little mild pain should distract her for now. I'm sorry you had to see her like that. Care to watch her and hopefully reconcile while I head out to get some food for her? I haven't been keeping the prison pantry stocked..."

Lara shook her head. "I'm sorry. I need to get away from her for a bit after that. And besides, everything is all locked. Why don't I go cook her something to eat upstairs? Maybe you could go buy her some wine, see if it calms her down?"

"This is a prison, not a hotel." Merryck sighed. "The diet here consists of only water and raw foods unless that would make her sick. I mean, like, she can have a cooked fish, but not a hearty stew, if that makes sense." Hanging his head low, he sighed. "I hate my job sometimes..."

"I know you do..."Lara comforted him, as she cupped his right hand with both her own.

"Yeah, sure, make love right here in front of me, that'll REALLY cheer me up!" Melody jeered. "Merryck, you're dead once I get out of here! Do you understand me! DEAD!"

"That gives me an idea..." Lara said, smiling for the first time all evening. "Arthur has no restraints up there... if he wakes up at a bad time... why don't we keep him down here with Melody? That should help calm her down!"

Merryck smiled, too. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Melody getting pregnant before me?"

"HEY!" Melody screamed, once again trying to rattle the bars.


	18. Update (March 2013)

RF: FoN Update:

I just wanted to apologize for not writing anything in such a long time. A recent review asked why I hadn't updated in awhile, so I thought I'd explain. 

The computer I was writing this on is gone. Possibly completely. My brother in law is working hard trying to recover my data. He had already fixed that computer twice. It was on borrowed time. It was a good run. This current machine is a friend's old laptop.

I had already written a LOT of random scenes that I wanted to use - the main issue was compiling them and stringing them together with more writing. You could say I had about 70% completed of the next 10 or so chapters. and at least 40% of the entire story. Naturally, this stymies my enthusiasm; I am not in the correct mental state to re-write this (this isn't a blog or anything, so I'll spare you the details.) and as such, cannot really continue at this time.

**Have I abandoned the story? No. **I'll come back to it and finish it eventually. But for now, don't expect any updates. If I do begin updating it again, they will be regular. Part of why I was writing so much at once was to stagger the releases at a palatable speed, rather than bursts of a lot and long periods of nothing.** Point being, I've poured a lot of effort into the planning, and beaten my head against the brick wall of writer's block to force chapters out (it really does show, sometimes!) and I am NOT leaving it incomplete forever!**

In other news, I've actually been COMMISSIONED to work on another story while this computer problem gets sorted through. It's not much (20 bucks for something decently long - 10+ chapters easy) but I'm just happy someone offered to pay me to write about a pairing they really like. If there's any fans of Clannad reading this, I'll be uploading a Tomoya x Kotomi fic soon (despite my personal favorite piring being Tomoya and Nagisa.)

At any rate, I thank you all for your patience (for those who are still around) and apologize that all you get after so long is an apology and a "well check out my other story if you want!" If it's any consolation to you guys, I also lost my original projects, including a large scale Visual Novel I was collaborating on and making with my friends, so the death of my old tower kind of brought everything to a halt, not just this story.


End file.
